206 AC
by Kitsune Lyserg
Summary: Continuação de 205 A.C. Relena Peacecraft está à frente da famosa universidade Clermont, e mais uma chance é dada àquela "revolução".
1. A Terra Depois de Muito Tempo

206 A.C. (After Colony), depois da queda do Gundam na Terra 

"Foi ali, no Oceano Pacífico, a 1 km ao sul do Hawaii. Há exatamente um ano, o grande Mobile Suit vindo das Colônias, conhecido como Gundam, caiu exatamente nesta localidade, no dia 11 de julho do ano passado. A grande onda de água e estilhaços que caiu sobre as ilhas havaianas provocou a morte de mais de trinta mil pessoas, além de desastres ecológicos irrecuperáveis. O grande Mobile Suit vinha a uma velocidade de 1200 km/hora, e no lugar que cair, dentro do mar, abriu uma fenda de 200 metros de profundidade. O que os moradores do Hawaii que sobreviveram dizem é que viram uma enorme criatura, com asas parecidas com as de um anjo, quase cair em sua costa, levantando muita água e matando tanta gente que veio à mente de todos a idéia de um juízo final. Bastou algumas pesquisas por parte da OZ II para concluir que se tratava de um Gundam, chamado de Wing.  
Só foram encontrados escombros desse Gundam, inclusive das tais asas de anjo. Ele foi completamente estraçalhado pelo impacto, apesar da água ter amortecido a queda. Quanto ao piloto, o corpo dele não foi encontrado, mas os médicos acreditam que o corpo pode ter sido queimado pela suposta alta temperatura dentro do Gundam, e depois dilacerado pela queda. O fato de não encontrarem nem vestígios de vida humana foi justificado pelos médicos, que disseram que as correntes marítimas levaram as cinzas. O piloto, de nome desconhecido, foi dado como morto. Houveram e ainda há grupos revolucionários na Terra e nas Colônias, que espalham o boato de que o piloto era Heero Yuy, o piloto do Gundam Wing morto há onze anos. As pesquisas vão ser canceladas pela OZ II oficialmente, conforme foi dito antes, que haveria apenas um ano de prazo para que os pesquisadores não pertencentes à própria pudessem verificar o solo da queda. Nada foi descoberto, e fica aberto como mistério quem era o piloto e quais eram as suas intenções."

"206 A.C.  
(segunda fase)  
16 A Terra Depois de Muito Tempo"

Esqueceram de mencionar que a OZ II executa os que dizem que aquele piloto era Heero Yuy. disse Marília ironicamente, após ler a notícia no jornal. Censura de imprensa... Dirceu tomou seu café. A OZ II teve de recorrer até a isso para se manter de pé. Não acha que ela está caindo agora?  
Acho. Sem guerras, a própria população vai se cansar da OZ II e ela cai em dois ou três anos.  
Tempo demais.  
Você acha? Nem tanto.  
Eram um casal como qualquer outro da Terra, talvez. Moravam na Velha Zelândia, administravam uma universidade famosa mundialmente, a Clermont, que haviam comprado recentemente com a fortuna que restara dos dois. Marília e Dirceu Mandaire. Relena Peacecraft e Quatre Raberba Winner Não houvera nenhuma notícia desde que o Wing Zero caíra no mar. Os dois não tinham esperança nenhuma de que aquele era Heero, não porque não queriam saber que ele morrera nesse atentado, mas por não acreditar realmente que ainda existiam pilotos Gundam e seus amigos e aliados. Relena e Quatre casaram-se apenas por pura política: haviam concordado com Mallaica que Clermont educaria os melhores soldados para a OZ II e pesquisaria tudo o que ela mandasse, sem receber nada em troca. Então viraram o casal Mandaire.  
Dormiam na mesma cama. Só isso. Um não desejava o outro e eles apenas se viam como irmãos, e chegavam a levar uma vida tão íntima que era difícil acreditar que não o eram, que até ano passado se tratavam com imenso respeito formal.  
Bom, pelo menos estamos em paz... Relena se levantou do sofá da sala em direção à varanda, de onde contemplou o mar da costa zelandiana. A casa era relativamente simples, feita só para um casal morar, toda branca e com poucos detalhes, um sobrado com um pequeno e lindo jardim cheio de primaveras. Relena, apoiada à grade da varanda, acabou por pensar em Heero. Tinha se recuperado mesmo muito rápido depois da morte dele, mas a dor na verdade ficara trancada, porque afinal tinha de ficar.  
Fora naquela tarde chuvosa. Na sala de Mallaica, ela recebera junto com ele e Quatre a notícia de que o Wing Zero tinha caído na Terra e se estraçalhado.  
Bem... disse Mallaica, com um falso ar de tristeza. Então é assim. Aqui termina a trajetória do piloto Gundam Heero, que a senhorita nunca havia me contado sobre ele.  
Ela ficou em silêncio. Ele continuou.  
O que devo fazer agora? Isso é traição.  
Lágrimas doloridas escorreram pelo rosto de Relena. Ela começou a soluçar. Foi ficando cada vez mais forte, até que se jogou nos braços de Quatre em um pranto desesperado. Os olhos dele também estavam ensopados, embora ele não chorasse: era o que Mallaica queria. Permaneceu inexpressivo.  
Você... começou para o líder da OZ II. sabia disso, não sabia? Não só que ele era Heero, mas sabia desse ataque.  
Não seja tão desconfiado, Sr. Winner.  
As mãos de Relena se apertaram de raiva nas roupas de Quatre enquanto ela o abraçava. Levantou o rosto, molhado de lágrimas, e olhou nos olhos de Mallaica. Ele até tinha se intimidado um pouco, embora não tivesse demonstrado.  
Você... como pode jogar assim? Senhorita?  
Você simplesmente não presta!  
Quatre aproximou-a mais de si mesmo, beijando-a na testa, afim de acalmá-la. Olhava Mallaica com os olhos já bem-treinados para ficar sem expressão.  
Você é mesmo um sádico.  
Ora, Sr. Winner, o senhor.  
Mallaica tentava disfarçar, levantando-se da cadeira nesse instante, mas parou. Quatre abrira a boca para falar algo, mas, como desistira, voltara os lábios para beijar mais uma vez Relena.  
Quatre conversara com Mallaica dias depois. Conversaram como simples políticos, o líder da OZ II com seu ar de harmonia e o antigo piloto Gundam respondendo tudo curta e secamente, os olhos de vidro, a voz sem emoção.  
Acabaram por concordar sobre Clermont. Quatre justificou estar agindo apenas em nome da filha do ministro Darliam e herdeira Peacecraft, que falara a ela que era talentosa para com política pacifista e ela tinha de continuar os fundamentos da Família Peacecraft, arduamente, mesmo que sobre essa pressão, até que um herdeiro assumisse a posição. E Quatre disse que seria seu soldado devotado. Inventaram o casamento. Adotavam os pensamentos pacifistas em Clermont, passando para os alunos. Meses assim deram a idéia de que poderiam recomeçar a revolução de novo, mesmo que demorasse anos. Era o destino de pessoas como eles dois: só parariam quando morressem, talvez.  
E agora, Relena na varanda, os cabelos presos menos arrumados do que costumavam ficar antes. Quatre na sala, lendo o resto do jornal. Faz tempo que não vejo nenhuma notícia das Colônias. disse calmamente, enquanto fechava as folhas e as colocava no meio da mesinha de centro. Estão isoladas de novo?  
E quando foi que não estiveram?  
É que ultimamente eu tenho lido algo a respeito delas. Acho que vi na TV também.  
Relena suspirou e voltou à sala. Sentou-se na frente de Quatre.  
Sabe que... começou. pela primeira vez eu sinto falta de ser importante? Importante mundialmente, eu quero dizer. Eu nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta do poder, do status para liderar.  
Quatre apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
Se não houvessem alunos devotados da OZ II em Clermont ela continuou, se expondo pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos. poderíamos organizar uma rebelião, ou algo assim. Demoraria alguns anos, mas teríamos grande chance de sucesso.  
Mas não estávamos discutindo até agora que a OZ II vai cair sozinha? E em menos tempo que isso? Quatre perguntou, encarando-a. Não seria mais fácil esperar?  
Relena hesitou por um instante, e depois disse com receio.  
Não é só isso. Não basta que Mallaica caia. Eu gostaria... bem... EU mesma governar, entende? Quero... poder de novo, concentrado em minhas mãos.  
Quatre sorriu. Sabia o que ela estava pensando fazia algum tempo; só esperava que ela mesma admitisse para ele.  
E assim eu inseriria minha política pacifista. ela acrescentou rápido.

Afinal, hoje termina o prazo para pesquisas... o velho cientista fungou. Um ano? Não dá para esclarecer um mistério desses em um ano. Por que será que a OZ II quer escondê-lo?  
Concordo com você, isso é mesmo uma incógnita uma companheira disse. Mas ou vamos embora, ou seremos fuzilados como rebeldes.  
Os rebeldes estão cada vez mais comuns. disse outro.  
Ah, mas eu não quero ter o mesmo destino que eles, obrigada!  
Noite havaiana, aquele era um grupo de quinze cientistas - alguns dos melhores do mundo - esperando o navio para deixarem a ilha. Não havia praticamente ninguém no porto, além dos poucos trabalhadores costumeiros. Aquele porto ficara parado por muito tempo e agora recebia poucos navios, depois da queda do Gundam. À frente do porto ficavam as águas onde o Gundam havia caído.  
A noite estava incrivelmente estrelada. Podia-se ver quase tantas estrelas quanto se via no Espaço.  
Faz tempo que não recebemos notícias de Aurey Mallaica. um deles retomou o assunto. O que acham que pode ter acontecido?  
Não sei. uma velha respondeu. A velha crença em Heero Yuy voltou com tudo e agora está difícil para uma pessoa de menos influência detê-la.  
Por falar em influência, e a Relena Peacecraft?  
É verdade, ela nunca mais apareceu.  
Será que foi morta?  
É o que os grupos revolucionários andam dizendo.  
Ora, grupos revolucionários são grupos revolucionários! Vai saber que bobagem que proclamam em voz alta para defender uma revolução.  
Mas todos são loucos por revolução.  
E o que podemos fazer? São todos seres humanos!  
Riram. Um deles se virou para um homem que estava no balcão do bar do porto e pediu vinho para todos. Depois brindaram, sorveram e continuaram com as conversas animadas.  
Vida longa a Heero Yuy! gritou um brincando, erguendo sua taça.  
Qual dos dois? brincou outra.  
Algum ainda tá vivo?  
Mas que nome de azar, hein!  
Este último sentiu algo frio tocar sua nuca. Viu que todos ficaram assustados ao olharem para ele.  
Que... é?  
Um pequeno estalo o fez perceber que o que havia atrás de sua cabeça era uma arma. Ficou paralizado, enquanto outro cientista, cauteloso, perguntou:  
Quem... é você?  
A pessoa que estava atrás dele era o homem do bar da praia, que trouxera o vinho. Era de altura média, forte, um olhar frio e inexpressivo de seu rosto belo e jovem. Disse, com a voz congelante:  
Cientistas aliados à OZ II que vêm saber algo sobre o Gundam devem ser destruídos antes que saiam desta ilha ou passem alguma informação para fora dela. O tiro disparou.

Na mesma praia, fim de tarde de dois dias depois. Marília e Dirceu Mandaire foram mandados pela OZ II ao Hawaii, com os especialistas de Clermont, para descobrir o que tinha causado o assassinato dos principais cientistas do mundo. Na praia, apenas os corpos sujos de sangue e vinho, com poucos tiros estratégicos na cabeça, possibilitanto que morresem rápido. Os poucos funcionários do porto rústico e precário também foram mortos da mesma maneira, e não há testemunhas, apenas os habitantes que moravam perto e que ouviram os disparos. É claro que a OZ II já havia agredido vários deles e matado meia-dúzia, para tentar arrancar alguns possíveis assassinos de dentro da população havaiana.  
Mas era improvável. Por que tentariam matar os cientistas, já que estes não lhes causavam nenhum perigo ou problema? Para ser torturado pela OZ II?  
Três horas de investigação na ilha, e nada. uma das professoras de Clermont, que havia vindo junto, disse a Relena. Estamos fazendo o máximo que podemos, Sra. Mandaire.  
Eu sei. ela respondeu, observando desanimadamente as manchas de sangue não removidas da areia. Vamos ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário. Faça tudo o que puder, por mais caro que fique. Não vai ser Clermont quem vai pagar as investigações, mas sim a OZ II. Sim, senhora.  
Procurou por Quatre com os olhos, sem achá-lo. Relena se sentia triste por dentro. Dois dos cientistas eram de Clermont, ela mesma os conhecera e os cumprimentara por seu trabalho, um deles havia até ganhado o Prêmio Nobel da Medicina. Inteligentes, capazes, os quinze. Mentes como aquela não se formariam de novo em menos de vinte anos. Suspirou. Estava tão cansada.  
Ia subindo pela rua além da praia. O sol estava quente e ela suava por baixo do terno branco, a brisa do mar trazendo ainda mais calor tropical. Maravilhoso, o calor dos trópicos, diferente do temperado com o qual estava acostumada. Gostaria de estar deitada na praia tomando sol. As ruínas da cidadezinha ainda estavam ali. Só muito acima - a estrada era íngreme seguindo a montanha - é que começavam as casas com a população. Relena parou e se apoiou num coqueiro à beira da estrada, se aliviando embaixo da sombra quente.  
Estava tão cansada que poderia dormir ali, em pé. Deliciou-se com a confortável solidão da ruazinha vazia, as pessoas bem longe, muito acima ou muito abaixo dela. As folhas do coqueiro balançavam suavemente, acompanhando o ritmo constante e sonolento da brisa. Balançava, balançava, sempre balançando.  
Sra. Mandaire! ouviu alguém gritar de lá de baixo. Ela se virou rápido e olhou. Pessoas vestidas de cinza - fiscalizadores da OZ II estavam lá embaixo.  
Malditos!, ela disse para si mesma. Começou a descer a rua, mas como era íngreme demais Relena estava quase correndo para conseguir chegar a tempo. Já estava bem rápido quando chegava na praia, e então virou para trás para ver onde estava Quatre naquela altura.  
Caiu com tudo na areia. Havia se esbarrado em alguém. Desculpe... ela disse ao jovem que também caiu no chão com tudo. Eu estava distraída e.  
Pensou ter reconhecido aquele rosto sujo de areia a sua frente. Pensou, não... HAVIA reconhecido! Seria ele, seria ele, seria ele, seria ele?! SERIA ELE?!

Sobre a Segunda Fase O principal motivo que me fez mudar de fase e de ano foi a recuperação da memória de Heero. Precisava de um momento importante... E também a primeira derrota das Colônias.  
(Se bem que seria bom terminar esse fic logo, porque eu não ando escrevendo mais nada além dele ')

Ou, posso mudar completamente... --' Nenhum plano meu é definitivo, mesmo que eu queira que seja. É que eu me empolgo e vou criando cada vez mais problemas.  
Muito obrigada por lerem o fic, e se comuniquem comigo Eu amo falar com outros otakus, eles são as únicas pessoas que me entendem, hehehe...

Por Kitsune-Onna


	2. O Casal de Clermont

Ele estava ali. E era real, absolutamente real.  
As pessoas da praia olhavam estranhando e, apesar de oferecerem ajuda para que Relena levantasse, lhe entendendo a mão, ela não ouvia nem via nada envolta. Olhava apenas assustada e assombrada com o que identificava à sua frente; um fantasma que olhava para ela com o mesmo assombro. Mas então "o fantasma" voltou a si, ficando sério. Tirou-a de cima dele com cuidado - eles haviam caído como que entrelaçados - depois se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. Relena aceitou, levantou-se e agradeceu. Mas continuava olhando assustada.  
Olhe mais por onde anda. disse friamente "o fantasma", fazendo-a sentir um calafrio. Sra. Mandaire.  
Ela compreendeu. Disfarce, eles estão aqui, ele dizia.  
Poderia ser mais educado. disse séria e orgulhosa.  
"O fantasma" se retirou, sem nem sorrir ou dar sinal de reconhecê-la. Apenas andou calmamente, as pessoas aglomeradas abrindo espaço para que ele passasse, os soldados da OZ II xingando e perguntando quem ele era. Mas ela sabia o que se passava na mente dele; já estava mais que acostumada com aquela atitude fria de um soldado aparentemente sem sentimentos. E sentiu-se radiante de felicidade.  
Precisava contar isso a Quatre.  
"206 A.C.  
17 O Casal de Clermont"

Relena trancou a porta. Agora estavam completamente a sós. Demorou até que a vista de ambos se acostumassem à escuridão, mas logo puderam enxergar o perfil um do outro e as feições do rosto. A sala era um pequeno escritório, com a mesa e seus papéis desarrumados, o computador sobre ela, a cadeira num outro canto, a pequena janela fechada, de onde passavam alguns farrapos de luz.  
Relena suspirou fundo. Heero, você.  
Você mudou muito, Relena. ele interrompeu. Ela encarou aquele rosto rígido de soldado, a boca firme, o semblante sério e insensível. E o brilho dos olhos, aquele brilho inconfundível ao qual o Dr. J se referira a tanto tempo atrás. Não era mais aquele Heero ingênuo tentando aprender. Era aquele soldado frio, o soldado perfeito. E ele a olhava, os olhos felizes em vê-la.  
Era aquele mesmo amor frio e silencioso que ele tinha por ela, não demonstrando através de um abraço ou de palavras afetuosas, às vezes sequer nem um sorriso; mas os olhos transmitiam seus sentimentos para aquela que mais o compreendia, no mundo todo.  
Heero se dirigiu até a janela a abriu, fazendo a luz laranja do fim da tarde dominar o ambiente. Ele ficou olhando pela janela, para a água da praia poluída e alaranjada. Ouvi dizer que você se casou com Quatre. ele começou, sem olhá-la.  
Oh, sim mas nós.  
Foi muito inteligente, por parte de vocês dois. E como Mallaica aceitou isso?  
Relena então explicou os tratados e Clermont. Heero ouviu, atento.  
E você faz idéia de onde estão os pilotos Gundam?  
Devem estar nas Colônias. Desde a última vez que os viu, vocês planejavam invadir a Terra, não é?  
Ele olhou-a sem entender.  
Que foi? - ela perguntou.  
O que está dizendo? Planejavam invadir a Terra?  
Sim, sim, desde que Quatre e eu fomos raptados, você e os outros pilotos estavam juntos, e com a Tenente Noin e a Major Sally.  
É mesmo? Nós, com Noin de OZ e Sally da Aliança? Mas eu não os vejo há onze anos, todos eles.  
Relena ficou realmente chocada. Então Heero perdera a memória novamente, mas se lembrava dos tempos antigos antes da primeira perda... Era tudo tão estranho! Era como se fossem dois Heeros, duas vidas diferentes.  
Foi assim que você caiu na Terra com o Gundam, eu acho. Relena disse.  
Caí na Terra? Com o Wing Zero?  
É. Consegue se lembrar de algo antes disso?  
Ele pareceu pensar muito, enquanto voltou a olhar a visão lá fora. Era claro que estava perdido em pensamentos, como raramente fazia.  
Não. respondeu, voltando os olhos a ela. Eles refletiam o brilho laranja.  
Relena puxou a cadeira no canto da sala e sentou-se nela. Só agora percebera que torcera o tornozelo com a trombada dos dois. Cruzou as pernas, a mão direita massageando o tornozelo esquerdo. Olhou para Heero. Surpreendeu-se ao reparar que ele tinha um corte do lado do braço - nu por causa da blusa sem manga - feito por seu pequeno broche pontiagudo de cristal, com o símbolo de Clermont. Sinto muito. disse, olhando o ferimento, um risco vermelho de sangue mas que não chegava a sangrar. Vendo que Heero não prestara atenção ao pedido de desculpas e voltara os olhos à janela, resolveu começar outro assunto. Bem, estou aqui por causa do assassinato daqueles quinze cientistas que vieram para cá. Foi você, não foi?  
Ele confirmou levemente com a cabeça.  
Por quê? ela perguntou.  
Eu não poderia deixar que informações vazassem daqui.  
Mas você não acha que eles já passaram todas as informações para fora desta ilha? Obviamente não ficaram completamente isolados. Tinham comunicação, inclusive com a OZ II. Mesmo... Heero sentou-se na janela e encarou Relena suavemente. Mesmo se tiverem passado informações para fora daqui, foram muito poucas. Cada um guardou para si tudo o que tinham, para que quando saíssem daqui pudessem apresentar em convenções mundiais as suas descobertas. Todo o registro são os gravados em disquetes e em seus lap-tops, às vezes em algumas folhas de papel. Queimei tudo.  
Claro, pensou Relena. Ele sempre sabe tudo e está sempre pronto para tudo.  
Entendi. ela disse, simplesmente. Depois sorriu.  
Quatre ficaria muito feliz em ver você. Não imagina o quanto! Faz tempo que ele acredita que você está morto. Ele é sensível.  
Ele é.  
Relena... Heero disse, apoiando a cabeça na batente da janela e olhando o crepúsculo que se aproximava cada vez mais. Preciso que me conte tudo o que sabe. Sobre o que aconteceu comigo nesses últimos tempos. Eu não lembro mesmo de nada.  
Ela assentiu. Mas havia uma coisa que não entendera.  
COMO você sobreviveu?  
Ele sorriu, apenas. E, sim, um sorriso apaixonado, aquele que levava os sentimentos dele para fora, para o rosto. Relena... Você ainda tem aquele ursinho que eu te dei?

Estavam na sala, os três, em silêncio. Fazia tempo que nenhum deles falava nada, e cada um se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos, num mesmo problema. Relena, sentada ao lado da janela na sala, numa poltrona; Quatre no sofá ao centro concentrado com a mão no queixo; Heero em pé encostado na parede, de braços cruzados.  
É, eu sei. ele disse, por fim.  
Voltemos ao início. Relena havia contado a Heero tudo sobre o que acontecera em 205 A.C., e depois tudo após a queda do Gundam. Foi contando em detalhes, na viagem de navio do Hawaii até a Velha Zelândia. Haviam chegado na casa do casal Mandaire.  
Nem é necessário descrever muito a reação de Quatre quando viu Heero. Ficou pálido, era como se visse um fantasma de alguém que morrera há mais de dez anos. Dez anos... não parecia nem para ele nem para Relena que todo aquele tempo sozinhos na Terra não fora nem um ano.  
Se eu conheço bem um piloto Gundam, eu acho que você quer o Wing Zero de volta, não? Quatre comentara.  
Tanto quanto você deseja o Sandrock. Heero, surpreendentemente, sorrira.  
Estavam na varanda da casa. O mar, parecendo perfeitamente negro, com as espumas das ondas, parecendo perfeitamente brancas, davam um ar sem vida, misturados ao céu cinza. O que o fez pensar tão rápido que havíamos morrido? Heero voltara a ser sério, se referindo à história que Relena havia contado.  
Quatre ficou em silêncio. Heero prosseguiu.  
Você precisa parar de olhar Mallaica como invencível.  
Talvez seja porque eu nunca o vi perder. Quatre disse calmamente.  
Esse efeito psicológico é grave.  
Sinto muito, mas eu sou assim, ao contrário de você. Eu nunca servi para ser soldado, todos me diziam isso. Acho que a morte das minhas irmãs me afetou até demais.  
Alguém como ele mal via os bens materiais. Nunca havia lamentado, nem em pensamentos, "a destruição do patrimônio da família Winner.  
Estava claro que não sentia muita tristeza ao dizer isso. Como todo ser humano, já estava acostumado a viver com a realidade e as perdas, isso é natural. Mas seu ar triste ainda continuava. Relena estava na sala, lendo um romance. Não prestava atenção na conversa.  
Mallaica nunca perdeu. recomeçou Quatre. Treize Khushrenada perdeu uma vez, saindo da Rolme-Feller, e depois pela segunda vez, que custou a sua vida.  
Há quanto tempo ele está no poder? Heero perguntou, com voz distraída, olhando a noite.  
Há onze anos. Ele ascendeu logo depois da queda de Treize. Se não me engano era aprendiz dele.  
Aprendiz?  
É.  
Se eu estivesse em plena consciência nessa época, ele não teria ficado muito tempo no comando. Heero disse distraído, quase sem perceber.  
É... Quatre sorriu. É claro que sim.  
É por isso que não vou deixá-lo ali por muito tempo. o piloto japonês se virou e foi andando, entrando na sala novamente. Relena levantou os olhos quando ele passou, mas depois continuou sua leitura. Pouco tempo depois Quatre foi junto, e, num suspiro, disse:  
Não é bem assim. Dizem que Mallaica anda caindo, mas ele ainda tem o controle sobre a OZ II e o mundo todo em si. E você não tem mais o Wing Zero, Heero.  
E sentou-se no sofá. Relena à janela, olhando para o mar, o romace esquecido nas mãos; Quatre sentado com a mão no queixo e Heero apoiado à parede, de braços cruzados.  
É, eu sei. diss, por fim.  
Sabe o quê? Relena não desgrudou os olhos do mar.  
Heero lançou-lhe um olhar acusador, que ela não percebeu. Depois voltou a olhar Quatre.  
Mas então pretende ficar aqui, desse jeito, até morrer?  
Você concordou comigo, Heero. O que VOCÊ prentende fazer?  
Eu concordei que a situação faz disso difícil, mas não impossível. Isso não significa que eu não vá tentar.  
Quatre mordeu o lábio inferior. Encarava Heero. E vai começar por onde? Primeiro, preciso de um lap-top, um computador, qualquer coisa que me conecte com o mundo. Temos muitos em Clermont, claro. só então Relena virou o olhar para ele. Vamos até lá amanhã.

Simplesmente fantástica, Clermont se erguia por entre a cadeia de montanhas verdes da Velha Zelândia, tendo o Oceano Pacífico como complemento de paisagem. Seus muros, uma verdadeira fortaleza de cor cinzenta, cercavam os vários prédios e pátios. Era tudo desenhado nos melhores moldes das antigas universidades européias que surgiram na Idade Média; Clermont era uma réplica duas vezes maior de Oxford, na Inglaterra, fundada em século XII e destruída em Guerras Mundiais ainda antes das Colônias existirem. Era repleta de quadros - sobreviventes raríssimos - da Renascença, do início da Idade Contemporânea, do século XX. Estátuas brancas de mármore estavam em cada corredor, assim como armaduras medievais e espadas e escudos, trajes antigos de reis (ou o que restava deles). Havia até antigas escrituras persas e egípcias, pedaços de monumentos da Grécia Clássica, fósseis dos seres mais antigos do mundo. As fórmulas matemáticas de Aristóteles, Galileu e Gauss, tapetes antigos da Arábia e da Índia, vasos da China, katanas japonesas. A maior relíquia do mundo, fora guardado tudo ali para que nenhum país independente comandasse nada, assim seria mais difícil esses tesouros seres destruídos pelas guerras inevitáveis. Embora, mesmo assim, a Aliança, a OZ, a Rolme-Feller e a OZ II nunca tivessem dado muita atenção a Clermont. A sala de Relena - a diretora da universidade - era grande como tudo lá dentro, escura e repleta de quadros. Monalisa já desgastada, mal sendo possível ver seu rosto com o sorriso misterioso - estava ao lado da mesa da diretora, junto com a Santa Ceia, também de Da Vinci, que já não era muito mais que um borrão de cores velhas.  
Relena se sentou atrás da mesa, numa cadeira vermelha de veludo, de modo que atrás dela a imensa janela mostrava o verde-escuro das montanhas. Um pedaço das muralhas cinzentas também aparecia.  
Heero se sentou de frente para ela. Quatre havia ido cuidar de assuntos da universidade.  
Riqueza sempre combinou com você. Heero disse, observando os quadros à sua volta.  
Quatre disse a mesma coisa. Relena apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira de braços, repousando um cotovelo em cima de um deles. Clermont é realmente fascinante, é o lugar mais lindo que já visitei em minha vida.  
Nunca tinha vindo para cá? ele perguntou ao se levantar e caminhar pela sala.  
Não. Eu bem que poderia ter estudado aqui.  
Você se formou?  
Nunca tive tempo para isso.  
Se tivesse, em que gostaria de se formar? ele voltou a olhá-la.  
Eu... ela olhava o teto, pensativa. Sabe que nunca pensei realmente nisso? riu. É mesmo. O que eu gostaria de ser, se não fosse líder?  
Encarou-o.  
E você, Heero? O que gostaria de ser, senão soldado?  
Não conheço nenhuma outra profissão. Cresci treinando. Sou ignorante nesse ponto.  
Aquela pequena deformação em sua boca poderia ser um sorriso. Relena o olhava à frente do quadro de Monalisa; era um sorriso muito mais misterioso que o dela. Você poderia estudar aqui. ela propôs, surpreendendo-o. Não é mesmo? Pelo menos assista algumas aulas para ver como é. Talvez tenha alguma ciência que você goste.  
É uma proposta interessante, mas... ele voltou o rosto para a janela, os braços cruzados. Primeiro eu gostaria de fazer o que eu vim fazer.

Na sala da coordenação, os móveis eram avermelhados, a maioria com desenhos em alto-relevo, gastos do tempo e com o brilho já perdido. A janela era tão grande quanto a da sala de Relena, mas a diferença é que ela dava diretamente para o mar aberto, não havendo mais nada além dele e do céu. As estantes eram lotadas de livros velhos. Algumas esculturas do lado da porta ornamentada. Vasos negros com desenhos gregos em dourado no canto da mesa; uma parede cheia de quadros com os últimos representantes da universidade.  
Quatre escrevia ligeiramente, debruçado em sua mesa. Suas mãos formavam as letras árabes delicadas no papel grosso e amarelado, uma pilha do mesmo papel com sua caligrafia ao lado.  
Assustou com batidas na porta. Estivera concentrado demais.  
Entre. disse.  
Uma senhora entrou. Uma senhora que ele conhecia muito bem.  
Bom dia, Lala Samira. ele disse, em árabe.  
Bom dia. ela respondeu na mesma língua. Era alta e magra, vestia uma túnica adornada indiana, preta, e um lenço amarelo enrolando seus cabelos. Samira Aziz era professora de Clermont, na parte de Física, havia anos, muito amada por todos e principalmente por Quatre. Já era de se esperar. Ela fora sua professora durante a sua infância.  
Para um menino rico, filho e herdeiro dos Winner, era natural que aprendesse tudo com professores particulares. E Lala Samira fora a principal deles, ensinando Matemática, Física e Química, além de línguas estrangeiras como o fancês, o alemão e o italiano. Ele gostava dela por causa da risada alta e viva, que era capaz de ecoar alegremente pelas paredes frias e solitárias de um palácio árabe. Quatre partira para a Operação Meteoro e nunca mais a vira, então. Foi uma surpresa encontrá-la em Clermont, tanto tempo depois.  
Estive observando o senhor quando entrou aqui. Parecia preocupado. ela disse, sentando-se na cadeira à frente de Quatre. Colocou a mão cheia de jóias em cima da mesa, tamborilando com os dedos longos e finos. O senhor e a Srta. Peacecraft entraram acompanhados, não entraram?  
Bela observação. Nada mal para uma fofoqueira das ruas do antigo Cairo, que sabia tudo sobre a vida e o comportamento de todos.  
Desculpe perguntar. acrescentou, sem parecer realmente sentida.  
Não foi nada. ele disse. Ele é... um antigo amigo nosso.  
Ela o analizou com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos.  
Será que há algo que quer me contar, Sid Quatre? Sabe que pode confiar em mim. Se sou fuchiqueira, certamente não é com coisas sobre o senhor.  
E soltou uma daquelas risadas.  
Quatre debruçou-se na mesa. Já estava pensando faz tempo em contar para ela, claro.  
Ele é... o Heero Yuy, o piloto do Gundam Wing Zero.  
Viu a surpresa no rosto dela, que raramente se surpreendia.  
Piloto? Do Gundam? Aquele Heero Yuy que tinha desaparecido e apareceu de novo, que depois foi morto pela OZ II e.  
É. Ele mesmo. Mas, como pode ver, ele não foi morto. E ainda caiu com o Wing Zero na Terra.  
O Gundam que caiu na Terra?! Ele era o piloto!  
Era.  
Como sobreviveu!  
Não sei.  
Samira comprimiu os lábios, os dedos ainda tamborilando na mesa, agora mais nervosamente.  
Heero Yuy... Nossa.  
Ajeitou as pulseiras.  
Ele do nosso lado, e Mallaica cai!  
Quatre concordou com um aceno fraco de cabeça. Samira, obviamente, percebeu isso.  
É que Heero Yuy é alguém comum para o senhor. ela disse, num sorriso quase humilde. É como um amigo. Mas para pessoas comuns como essa velha aqui, ele é muito especial. Imagine, tive e vou ter ainda a oportunidade de vê-lo!  
Quatre assentiu.  
É mesmo.  
Mas... ele não tinha perdido a memória, como o senhor me disse?  
Nesse momento a porta atrás dela de abriu bruscamente. Relena entrou.  
Desculpe-me, com licença. disse, séria.  
Eles conversaram em árabe, os dois. Mas isso não quer dizer que o nome "Heero Yuy" não pôde ser ouvido.

Não tenho culpa. Relena resmungou, deitando embaixo das cobertas fofas. Eu já disse que não gosto daquela mulher. Ela é tão estranha! Como ela pode ser ex-mestra de alguém calmo como você?  
Ela é uma das pessoas em que mais confio. Quatre virou-se de lado na cama, de modo que ficava de frente para Relena. Lala Samira é muito importante para mim. Tanto quanto Began era para você.  
Began não tinha uma risada daquelas, nem aquela cara esquisita.  
Esquisita?  
Esquisita, sim!  
Quatre riu e Relena não pôde deixar de rir também.  
Essas mulheres orientais cheias de lenço, pulseiras e perfume, elas são tão estranhas! Relena disse ao jogar a franja para longe dos olhos.  
O que eu diria do seu amado oriental se não o conhecesse? Frio e sério, nunca conversa. Eu não saberia porque você o ama!  
Mas você sabe o porquê... não sabe?  
Claro que sei. Eu o conheço. Nada mais além dos assuntos de Clermont. Sempre falavam de lá: o maior orgulho dos dois. Falavam agora das pessoas estranhas, professores que parecia doentes, alunos que pareciam psicopatas, quase. Riram muito juntos. Quando juntos assim, costumavam rir bastante.  
Apagaram as luzes dos abajures, ao final das conversas.  
Relena não dormiu tão rápido quando Quatre. Acordada no escuro do quarto, ouvia as ondas do mar baterem nas pedras que sustentavam a casa, num movimento leve e tranqüilo. Uma brisa fraca entrava pela janela semi-aberta, com um ar salgado ao qual os dois já haviam se acostumado.  
Quatre... tão gentil. Mesmo nos momentos em que ele ficava mais triste, nunca deixou de sorrir para ela, aliás, ele tinha um poder incrível de ler nos olhos das pessoas: Quero um sorriso para me confortar". "Quero palavras". Ele fazia as pessoas ao seu redor se sentirem bem, mesmo quando ele estava mal. Relena não se lembrava dessa habilidade quando o conheceu pela primeira vez, ou nunca tinha notado, já que mal se viam.  
Heero era uma pessoa igualmente boa, mas a diferença é que ele não sabia demonstrar isso. Eram bem semelhantes, por dentro.  
Relena foi formando perguntas na cabeça, enquanto o maldito sono não vinha... Por que eu me apaixonei por ele? Por Heero? Era frio demais, apesar da bondade e do desejo de paz igual ao dela. Mas.  
Se encontrar com Heero era maravilhoso. Fazia seu coração saltar de ansiedade quando o via. Estando com ele, ela se senta completa. Mas só ficavam juntos por muito pouco tempo. Às vezes não havia tempo para trocar uma só palavra. O que aconteceria se ela vivesse com ele para sempre, como sempre ansiara fazer? Conseguiria viver com alguém parecendo tão indiferente e tão distante, tão cruel às vezes?  
Não, Relena, não. Você não iria conseguir.  
Já reparou, Relena, que você tem tudo agora? Tem Clermont, tem um marido bom e sábio, que a compreende; tem uma vida boa economicamente, tem as pesquisas e descobertas mundiais nas mãos, só falta... filhos, talvez. Se bem que nunca pensara no fato de ser mãe.  
Olhava Quatre. A respiração dele era calma enquanto dormia, o rosto belo que ela comparara, uma vez em Clermont, a um anjo de Pense bem, Relena. Você tem paz aqui, e ainda acha que está o amando agora. Por que querer mudar tudo? Por que começar a rebelião de novo, do lado das Colônias, de Heero? Está tudo muito bom, muito bom.  
E, pensando nisso, beijou-o. Ouviu-o suspirar, mas ele não acordou.

Quanto às formas de tratamento, Lala e Sid, bem, me lembro delas da novela das 8 ' Não sei se estão corretas, e, sem alguém souber, por favor me avise.  
Arigatou!

Kitsune-Onna 


	3. Traidor Revelado

Um detalhe desde a Queda do Gundam é que, ao contrário do que se esperava, a ditadura e a opressão nas Colônias não aumentou como um todo, como era a idéia na Terra. As Colônia foram abandonadas, depois de uma decisão de um concílio realizado pelos líderes da OZ II, que acharam que seria melhor até a organização recuperar a credibilidade terrestre.  
Fora Aurey Mallaica quem decidira esse abandono. Por um lado, as Colônias ficaram felizes por se verem libertas da opressão. Porém, o abandono era completo, ou seja, abastecimento de alimentação e água, desde há cerca de 200 anos realizado pela Terra, foi totalmente cortado, abandonando a população coloniana aos própros recursos. Recursos que poderiam ser pelo menos metade abastecidos, com as plantações artificiais das Colônias e outros métodos para pecuária. Mas havia uma coisa que o ser humano não era capaz de produzir, que em toda a história da humanidade fora motivo de guerras e conflitos, e que era, acima de qualquer coisa, essencial para um ser vivo.  
Água.

"206 A.C.  
18 Traidor Revelado"

A base coloniana de Yuy - antiga, em homenagem ao Heero Yuy assassinado em 175 A.C. - ficava numa Colônia próxima à Lua, e há mais de quinze anos não entrava em ativa. Era uma base bastante estratégica, por ficava no lado oculto das Colônias para a Terra, e, como era a última Colônia em seqüencia de órbita, esse lado oculto era voltado apenas para o Espaço, livre. Era uma Colônia um tanto isolada, também.  
Quase ninguém nunca ouvira falar da base Yuy. O próprio Treize Khushrenada não deveria ter ouvido falar, portando Aurey Mallaica também não a conhecia, e, assim sendo, toda a OZ II não fazia idéia de sua existência.  
Embora fosse uma base grande, foi difícil modernizá-la. Ela ainda tinha característas das bases do início da década de 190 A.C., quando fora posta fora de atividade. E era lá que os pilotos Gundam se alojavam, em segredo. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Chang Wuufei.  
Haviam conseguido o necessário: um exército unido, forte e persistente como só os cidadãos colonianos podem ser. Lucrézia Noin, Sally Po e Zechs Marchise também estavam lá.  
A invasão na Terra falhara completamente, sem nenhum êxito. 70 dos soldados mandados foram completamente massacrados, assim como 95 dos Mobile Suits. Foi uma fuga desesperada, uma fuga da morte. Um massacre na atmosfera.  
Com certeza, a OZ II sabia que alguém atacaria naquele momento, ninguém tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Como tudo foi armado, embora improvisado, em absoluto segredo (sendo a comunicação com aquela Colônia completamente cerrada cinco dias antes da partida), a única alternativa é que o traidor que passou as informações para a OZ II estivesse muito próximo.  
Tão próximo que poderia ser um deles seis. E, mesmo que algum soldado qualquer tivesse relatado sobre a invasão, como é que ele saberia exatamente as coordenadas de onde aconteceria o ataque? Não haviam tantos Mobile Suits na OZ II para estar aquela mesma concentração, daquele lugar da invasão, em todos os outros lugares da atmosfera onde era possível acontecer o mesmo. E, mesmo se o ataque fosse previsto pela tecnologia, não havia como levar tanto exército para aquele mesmo ponto a tempo, porque foi uma coisa muito repentina. Coordenada exata, exata. Um quilômetro quadrado forrado de Mobile Suits da OZ II, como um enxame de abelhas.  
O que seria uma lança para perfurar a bolha da atmosfera e entrar, acabou se deparando com outra lança ainda mais forte. As duas chocaram as pontas e a mais fraca se estraçalhou.  
Agora reuniam forças para lutar novamente. Ouviram dizer sobre o governo de Mallaica estar ameaçado pelos grupos revolucionários e tranformistas, que estavam cada vez mais numerosos e inquietos. Essa era a chance. Mas havia uma incógnita a ser resolvida entre eles.

Noin vestiu um casaco pesado.  
Ainda é difícil de saber... nosso plano estava tão perfeito!  
Estava em seu quarto, da base Yuy. Dividia-o com Sally, que estava se vestindo.  
O traidor, você fala? Sally olhou-se no espelho, arrumando as franjas curtas e escassas. Argh, era menos complicado quando eu não tinha franjas.  
Noin ficou atrás dela, de modo que pudesse olhá-la no espelho. Sally também podia vê-la.  
Então... nós... Vamos parar com isso. interrompeu Noin.  
Ainda se viam pelo reflexo.  
Sinto muito, Noin.  
Eu também, Sally. Minha querida Sally.  
Se abraçaram. Mas ambas não podiam deixar de desconfiar.  
Noin tirou o cabelos dos olhos.  
Mas...

Trowa e Duo estavam no outro quarto, não muito longe. Folheavam juntos algun tipo de mapa da base Yuy.  
Os soldados disseram que metade dos mapas daqui estão perdidos. disse Trowa.  
Really? Duo jogou a trança para trás, que o estava incomodando. Então vai ser mesmo difícil!  
Mandaremos fazer outro mapa. Acalme-se.  
É, justo agora que a gente tem essa base. ele sentiu o coração apertar por um instante. E que tem o nome de Yuy.  
Trowa sentiu o mesmo.  
Foi tolice. sussurrou para si mesmo, sereno.  
O quê? Duo perguntou meio atrapalhado. Depois debruçou-se sobre o mapa, olhando as linhas do projeto. Ao ver que Trowa não respondeu, escarou-o. Trowa? Hã? Trowa pareceu despertar dos pensamentos. É... foi tolice... levarmos ele... para a luta, certo? Right?  
"Ele" era Heero. Costumavam chamá-lo mais assim do que pelo nome, agora.  
Right.  
Duo arqueou uma sombrancelha, e depois voltou ao mapa.

Zechs olhava silenciosamente pela janela do quarto, enquanto Wuufei meditava de olhos fechados, pernas cruzadas sobre a cama. Depois, abriu os olhos negros, olhando friamente o tenente.  
Finalmente temos um tempo assim, sozinhos. Wuufei mal mexeu a boca para falar.  
Zechs piscou. Mas não olhou-o.  
Será que posso desconfiar de você? Wuufei perguntou sem expressar emoção alguma. Viu os olhos profundos, claros e verdes se voltarem para ele. Pareciam cansados.  
Pode. Zechs respondeu, sem deixar de olhá-lo. E eu também.  
Ficou quieto. Melhor não falar. Não paravam de se entreolhar. Wuufei lambeu o lábio inferior , ressecado. Sabia que Zechs ainda não o aturava, pelo ocorrido com Treize Khushrenada no passado.  
Zechs, por sua vez, sabia que Wuufei o odiava porque simplesmente fora inimigo deles antes. Soldados outrota contrários não poderiam se tornar aliados, nunca. Belo provérbio chinês.

O clima de desconfiança não impediu os progressos. Como já falado, o exército dentro da base Yuy cresceu absurdamente, com a liderança principalmente por parte de Zechs e de Noin.  
Na base havia uma sala de reuniões, um lugar alto de onde era possível ver toda a extensão da base pelas janelas que rodeavam a sala inteira, redonda. Com vidro espelhado, de fora não é possível ver de fora o interior da sala. Era espaçosa, e não tinha mais que uma mesa redonda no seu centro, rodeada de cadeiras.  
Sentados no círculo, estavam eles. Zechs - Noin - Duo - Trowa - Wuufei - Sally, todos vestidos com pesados casacos, porque aquele lugar era estupidamente frio. Havia poucos aquecedores, e a Lua e a Terra quase sempre escondiam a luz do Sol na Colônia, e na base em si não atingia luz alguma. Não se podia ver o Sol de lá, apenas uma esfera redonda um pouco distante e uma grande e cinzenta esfera, que dava um tom lúgubre.  
Incrível como as coisas no Espaço não eram nada se comparadas ao maravilhoso colorido da esfera terrestre.  
Quem nascera na Colônia sempre teve vontade de conheceu o maravilhoso Planeta Água. Assim como era inimaginável, para um cidadão do Espaço, a falta de água naquele planeta. Quando sabiam que os séculos de guerra num lugar chamado Oriente Médio fora por causa de água, e pessoas morriam por falta de água, tinham ainda mais ódio dos habitantes terrestres pela sua mesquinharia. Agora, esse tipo de problema não acontecia mais. Muito antes da criação das Colônias, a água salgada já era vertida, em poucos segundos, em água doce, tendo o suficiente para os quase nove bilhões de habitantes que a Terra sustentava, na época.  
Mas, voltando às pessoas da sala, fazia muito tempo que ninguém dizia nada. Sally já havia passado os relatórios sobre como andava o exército, assim como disse que a OZ II estava recuperando aos poucos o poder, por meio de uma ditadura forte.  
Se esperarmos demais, eles atacarão primeiro. disse Noin ao fim dos relatórios. Eu diria que em um mês teremos o necessário.  
Wuufei fechou os olhos.  
Noin, concordo com você.  
Que bom.  
E a estratégia vai ser essa mesmo? Duo se debruçou na mesa gelada. Zechs?  
Sim, por mais que vocês odeiem ter de obedecer ordens. Zechs sorriu. Será assim. Temos canhões-de-raios suficientes para qualquer coisa. E de onde saiu todo o orçamento? Trowa perguntou.  
Da população. Sally respondeu com ar entristecido. Embora não saibam, estão pagando caro. Os líderes das Colônias estão nos oferecendo todo o apoio possível.  
E pra quem ia sobrar? Duo fungou. É claro que é pro povo.  
Eles não têm escolha. Wuufei, de braços cruzados, falou o que todos ali já sabiam. Ou é assim, ou daqui para a frente começará a aparecer mortes.  
Ah, sim, a falta de água, o problema atual. Por mais que se reaproveitassem os esgotos.  
Temos que agir logo, então. Noin se levantou. E, desta vez, dará tudo certo.  
Não era de interesse geral começar a atacar de novo sem antes saber a fonte por onde as informações vazaram anteriormente - poderia acontecer de novo. Mas era uma situação de emergência. Demorando um ano tentando descobrir esse enigma, não o descobririam agora.  
O mesmo lugar... Duo olhou para Zechs. Aquele no Sul da África, com lixo nuclear?  
Isso mesmo. Zechs respondeu. Só que temos condições de abandonar aquele lugar em pouco tempo. O ferimento da esfera terrestre, seu ponto fraco. E um ponto fraco que o próprio ser humano criou! A Terra em si é forte; foi a raça humana que enfraqueceu-a, como um tumor. E os Gundams? perguntou Duo, mais descontraidamente, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados atrás dela. Restauraram?  
Claro. Sally respondeu, alegre. Tudo por conta de Eleni, a melhor mecânica de Mobile Suits que pudemos encontrar em toda a Colônia.  
Eleni? perguntou Duo; já ouvira falar nesse nome.  
Uma mulher? Wuufei disse secamente.  
Wuufei, chega! Noin interrompeu. Eleni é uma antiga amiga minha. Eu.  
Ah, isso não! Wuufei!  
O que a Noin quis dizer... Sally disse antes que começassem outra briga. É que a moça é confiável. Foi ela mesmo que a receitou para nós.  
Querem nos matar?  
WUUFEI!

Com seu sotaque francês de Colônia francesa e seus óculos ovais delicados como o rosto, Eleni se apresentou. Tinha os cabelos num coque perfeito, castanhos apenas por causa da tintura, pois as raízes brancas já eram visíveis (ficara muito tempo sem pensar por causa das crises recentes). A pele envelhecida tinha um toque de sutileza, e Eleni não era nem gorda, nem magra. As mãos finas gesticulavam enquanto falava, apontando os Gundams do imenso depósito, totalmente prontos, renovados.  
Não sabem como foi uma honra tratá-los pela segunda vez. ela disse com um sorriso, ao término das explicações. Apenas os três pilotos Gundam estavam lá, e alguns operários. Segunda vez? a voz de Duo ecoou pelo imenso local. Mas quando.  
Pouco antes de vocês partirem inicialmente. Oh, e dessa vez foi ainda mais emocionante. os dedos compridos acertaram os óculos no nariz. Da primeira vez, foi só atualizá-los quanto a armamentos e armadura. E agora, eu e os meus meninos tivemos que concertá-los daquela última batalha.  
Duo e Trowa olharam os "meninos" de Eleni, homens com quarenta anos ou mais.  
Os Gundams ficaram quase um ano inteiro sem manutenção, destroçados, guardados. Finalmente um engenheiro à altura deles, depois dos velhos, criadores dos Gundams, terem morrido.  
Wuufei estava dentro do Shenlong, na cabine, ouvindo tudo o que falavam e conferindo o que fora alterado. Odiava que mexessem em seu Gundam. Ao ver que apenas algumas coisas foram mudadas, ficou mais tranqüilo. Também reparou que Eleni não tirara o mecanismo de auto-destruição.  
Monsieur seu amigo parece desconfiar muito de mim, não acham? Eleni sussurrou para os dois.  
De você? Duo riu alto. Ele não confia em ninguém, Eleni!  
Absolutamente. Trowa também riu. Era bom rir depois de tanto tempo de tensão.  
Wuufei desceu até eles. Parecia satisfeito.  
Foi um bom trabalho. olhou para Eleni, reconhecendo-a. Realmente. Acho que tenho que agradecer.  
Não agradeça, meu querido, estou sendo paga! ela brincou com delicadeza. Depois disso. Não há agradecimentos, sou eu quem devo ser grata. Pago o triplo do meu imposto original, mas vejo que está dando resultado!  
Trowa e Duo riram com ela. Até Wuufei deu um sorrisinho, Eleni tinha uma natureza muito doce e meiga, tendo essa habilidade de fazer os outros sorrirem.  
Agora... quanto ao Wing Zero... ela continuou, mais séria.  
Olharam-na.  
Quanto ao Wing Zero, instalei algo que parece ter sido útil no final. Era para outra ocasião, mas vejo que funcionou.  
Viu os olhares de curiosidade dos três jovens.  
Contarei quando surgir a oportunidade. ela baixou a voz, como uma avó escondendo um final de um conto-de-fadas para os netinhos pequenos. Mas só depois.  
Depois se virou e voltou aos seus afazeres. Um dos seus meninos a havia chamado.

Mais uma vez à sala. E agora por um motivo mais importante: Lady Une embarcara na base Yuy. Disse que trazia notícias, notícias importantíssimas.  
Fazia tempo que não viam Lady Une. Pouco tempo depois da Queda do Gundam, haviam se encontrado, mais por pouco tempo. Não chegavam a confiar nela plenamente, agora. Na verdade, alguns deles nunca confiaram. O que ELA está fazendo aqui?! Duo gritou, mais furioso que Wuufei. Quem falou onde ficava esse lugar para ELA!  
Ah, não é hora de desconfiar de mim agora! ela respondeu, quase no memo tom, com impaciência. Se quiserem provas, tenho provas.  
Estavam todos em pé, em volta da mesa, tomados demais pelo nervosismo e pela tensão do pré-guerra. Ainda mais com Lady Une ali, entre eles.  
Foi o bichinho de estimação de Treize! Por que não pode ser de Mallaica, agora?! Duo continuou. Porque começara a desconfiar dela tão repentinamente... era bem simples.  
Foi na vez que se encontraram, há muito tempo, quando ela apareceu na base deles na Terra. Chamara Duo para dizer-lhe coisas importantes. Uma sala particular, sentados, na cadeira um à frente do outro.  
O que é?  
Como já sabe, sou jornalista-espiã agora. Por isso, sei de muitas coisas.  
Falou para ele de uma Hilde, se ele conhecia alguma. Ele disse que sim, que se conheceram antes da Final War, e ela fora sua namorada por um tempo nas Colônias, depois dessa mesma guerra. Por que, por quê? Lady Une disse simplesmente.  
Ela... está falecida há um mês.  
A primeira reação de Duo foi praguejar, depois chegou quase a rir. Que absurdo, absurdo!  
Não, digo que é verdade.  
Que monte de mentiras! O que vem me dizer agora? Que a conhecia?  
Ela estava me acompanhando, treinando para ter a mesma profissão que eu. No meio de nossas conversas, ela citou você.  
Hein?  
Explicou tudo.  
Nosso caso. Nosso.  
Morreu em uma reportagem, em meio a mafiosos. Mentira!  
Morreu.  
Idiota!  
Eu nem avisaria você sobre qualquer coisa, Maxwell. Mas ela me pediu. Me lembro de ela me pedir, quando estava na ambulâcia para avisá-lo de que.  
Mentira! Cale a boca!  
Maxwell... Maxwell.  
Maxwell? A mente de Duo voltou à sala. Todos o olhavam; ele deveria estar delirando ali mesmo. Sacudiu a cabeça e continuou:  
Não confio em você.  
Sei quem é o traidor. ela disse de repente.  
Um silêncio na sala. Corações batendo rápido.  
Há um traidor entre vocês. Lady Une continuou. Acham que fui eu, mas não. E tenho provas. Não viria até aqui acusar alguém sem provas concretas.  
Mais silêncio. Todos olhavam Lady Une. Ela prosseguiu:  
Quem os traiu foi...

Obs: Hum, será que as explicações sobre o fato de existir um traidor entre eles ficaram claras?

E espero ter criado a ansiedade que eu queria criar! Vote no seu traidor preferido! (hehe!) '  
Foram horas minhas de meditação durante a aula de Química e de Geometria pra poder decidir, então aceitem com carinho, porque isso me custou uma nota horrível!

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	4. Segunda Chance Contagem Regressiva 2

Wuufei quase avançou para cima de Lady Une, furioso, mas Zechs e Trowa conseguiram segurá-lo a tempo. Com o rosto vermelho de raiva, gritou:  
O que quer dizer com isso, vadia!  
Em tempos de guerra, como aconteceu em toda a História da humanidade, as pessoas a quem se pode confiar são muito limitadas. Mesmo sendo amigos amados, estarão juntos até onde seus interesses alcançarem juntos. A partir do ponto em que os interesses se separam, eles tendem a se separar, sempre. A não ser se um deles morrer.  
E agora, era assim?  
Wuufei acalmou-se, diante do olhar sério e sem medo de Lady Une. Mas todas as pessoas daquela sala encaravam outra pessoa. Noin, com a voz enfraquecida, foi a primeira a sussurrar:  
Sa...lly..?

"206 A.C.  
19 Segunda Chance - Contagem Regressiva 2"

Sally congelou. Se sentou na cadeita, amedrontada.  
Veio nos dizer... que fui eu... quem... Desculpe, não tenho nada contra você, Sally Po da Aliança. Lady Une disse, no tom formal e educado que usava nos tempos da OZ. Mas era necessário, pois isso resultaria em morte para todas as Colônias. Duo franziu o cenho.  
Mas por quê? Por que seria ela e não você, que não tem nada a ver com qualquer um de nós?  
Eu estou tentando minimizar os assassinatos, que provavelmente seriam muitos se a OZ II capturasse este grupo aqui. Sei que fiz algo no passado que tira a minha credibilidade.  
Todos se lembraram da ordem de Lady Une para destruir uma Colônia inteira, caso os Gundams não fossem entregues. Ela olhou especificamente para Noin, em quem dera um tapa por se opor àquela ordem absurda.  
... mas agora não luto pela OZ II, mas sim por vocês. Devem saber, por tudo o que fiz, que posso perder os escrúpulos lutando por uma organização... ou por alguém. Fez uma pausa. Pelo Senhor Treize. Me lembro muito bem que ele... ele não queria.  
Fechou os olhos.  
Eu não gostaria que meu pupilo me suscedesse, Lady Une. ouvia a voz de Treize tão nitidamente, era tão perfeito! Fora naquela tarde, enquanto os dois estavam olhando o treinamento dos soldados. Ao contrário do que pode pensar.  
Mas o Senhor Mallaica é tão experiente quanto o senhor! Lady Une retrucou educadamente. Por que não? Eu o aprecio muito. O senhor o fez exatamente nos seus moldes, então com ele como sucessor, a OZ vai durar muito e.  
Oh, não, não duvido das habilidades dele. Aurey é ótimo soldado.  
E o senhor nem sequer o aumenta de posto.  
Ele não foi pedi-lo a você, foi? Não. Fui eu quem reparou.  
Ah, sim. Treize fechou os olhos, depois o abriu de novo, olhando para os soldados. Estava cansado, pelo que parecia. Ele não teria pedido algo a ninguém, com toda aquela arrogância.  
É por que ele é arrogante, senhor? Sob o seu julgamento?  
Não. É porque... ele não tem controle, Lady Une. Não tem controle. Eu repararia em você, alguém sem controle, mas eu diria que ele é pior.  
Treize sorriu como pedido de desculpas e depois continuou:  
Se alguém fosse me suceder, seria Zechs, meu amigo. Se não ele, eu confiaria tudo a você, minha preciosa coronel, que apesar de tudo poderia sustentar o peso da Terra nas suas costas. Aurey não.  
Treize viraria para beijá-la. Mas talvez tenha achado melhor não, já que alguém poderia ver, e isso seria bastante criticado. Momentos mais íntimos foram guardados para lugares mais íntimos.  
Une? Lady Une voltou a si, com a voz de Zechs. Sim, e o Senhor Treize confiava tanto naquele homem.  
Sinto muito. ela voltou a si. Eu dizia que o Senhor Treize nunca quis que Mallaica governasse. Tudo o que está acontecendo nunca foi planejado por ele, ele que lutou tanto, e... olhou de relance para Wuufei. O responsável.  
Tudo bem, tive meu castigo, ela pensou. Destruí a vida de Relena Darliam, e depois fui perdoada. Terei de fazer o mesmo.  
É tudo o que tenho a dizer.  
Noin, que tinha uma mão no ombro de uma abalada Sally, sentada à mesa, suspirou e disse severamente. Ou tentando ser severa.  
E as provas? Disse que tem provas.  
Ah, sim. Lady Une mexeu na bolsa que trazia consigo. As provas.  
De repente, Sally levantou-se com tudo, em pânico.  
NÃO!  
Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.  
Não... eu... eu... parecia sem fôlego, desesperada.  
Maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita, maldita Une!  
Como ousa estragar a minha vida assim, sua maldita, desgraçada!  
Desgraçada, desgraçada!  
Não mostre provas. disse, ainda ofegante. Não quero que mostre... provas. Eu... eu... EU DISSE MESMO TUDO!

Me desculpe. Me desculpe, me desculpe, me perdoe, eu sinto muito!  
Nenhuma resposta.  
Eu sei que não mereço o perdão de ninguém! De ninguém! Então, ao menos o seu!  
Em vez de uma resposta, uma pergunta:  
Por que fez isso?  
Contarei a história. Posso?  
Vai tentar me convencer?  
Não... ou melhor... talvez. Eu... só vou contar a verdade, responder à sua pergunta.  
Estou ouvindo.  
Aurey Mallaica é meu amigo de infância. Cursamos todos os estágios da escola juntos.  
Amantes?  
Amigos!  
Bela justificativa.  
Ele... havia me prometido algo.  
Algo?  
Prometeu que não faria nada a você.  
E quanto aos outros?  
Na minha cabeça, não tínhamos chance. Por que lutou?  
Porque, quando comecei, eu ainda acreditava.  
E, abandonando aos outros, salvando só a mim e a você? Não faz idéia do que fez?  
Não consegui dizer não ao pedido dele, também. Sempre o conheci, e como! Todos eles foram amigos passageiros.  
Passageiros? É.  
E eu?  
Com você é diferente.  
Você só quer se dar bem. Não é verdade!  
É uma víbora.  
Víbora? Está me odiando agora?  
Claro. Me mate, se quiser. Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso. E já está decidindo morrer assim, tão rápido?  
Convivi tempo demais com você. E, além disso... o que os colonianos farão quando descobrirem?  
Uma pausa significativa.  
Não contaremos a eles.  
Fale por você. Você viu os outros. Viu eles.  
Está começando a se desesperar.  
Estou sem saída. Depois do que fez.  
Mereço?  
Merece.  
Vou aguardar o julgamento de vocês, então. Só isso.  
Sally?  
O quê?  
Nunca pensei que você faria isso. Não parecia. Como as pessoas são diferentes por dentro.  
Sinto muito.  
É.  
Está sendo doce demais!  
Esperava o quê?  
Está me fazendo me sentir mal! Não consigo suportar!  
O quê?  
Wuufei!  
O contorno nos olhos de Sally estavam vermelhos, de tanto ela enxugá-los com o lenço. Mas não conseguia parar de chorar. E como tinha razão para fazer isso! Na sua mente, tinha toda a razão do mundo. Aurey lhe era uma pessoa querida, impulsiva, mas no fundo boa. Uma vez, lhe contara que a ditadura que a OZ II formara era para estabilizar a Terra e as Colônias e fazerem ambas crescerem de novo. E, desta vez, unidas.  
Mas então por que acusou os pilotos Gundam? Sally perguntara, naquela vez que se encontraram pessoalmente. Eles nunca fizeram nada!  
Eu precisava achar algum jeito de subir ao poder, Sally. ele justificara docemente. Nessas horas, seu rosto parecia de uma criança. Era sonhador, infinitamente sonhador. Eu sei que estou pisando em cima de outros, mas esse é o meio mais rápido que encontrei. Eu tenho todas as idéias para unificar os povos e as nações, fazer deles sociedades unidas e solidárias umas com as outras. Mas meu mentor não me deu oportunidade! Agora, tenho essa chance. Vou colocar todas as minha idéias de anos de estudo em prática. Você vai ver. Passaremos por crises, sim, mas no final tudo estará bem.  
Pobre Aurey, tão sonhador! Havia falhado, e agora ninguém queria dar-lhe outra chance. Na verdade, nem ela mesma acreditara nas propostas de paz, nos planos dele. E dissera tantas vezes, indiretamente, que aqueles planos eram uma farsa!  
A grande preocupação de Aurey Mallaica eram as classes mais baixas, justamente por ele ter vindo delas. Sempre se preocupava com quem estava mais baixo primeiro. Claro que apenas as classes baixas terrestres, com todo esse nacionalismo-terrestre que muito habitantes do planeta tinham. Apesar de arrogante, Aurey sempre pensava nos mais pobres.  
Sally também havia vindo de família pobre. Sabia o que ele sentia.  
Mas, de qualquer jeito, invadiremos a Terra. Wuufei interrompeu seus pensamentos.  
Sim. Sobreviveram, não?  
E venceremos desta vez. Mataremos Mallaica. Ou melhor; eu é que vou matá-lo.  
Sally sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Wuufei sempre conseguia o que queria. Então... está... está bem.  
Na verdade, não se por que estou tão calmo. Por quê? ele dizia mais a si mesmo do que a ela. Estava se abrindo? Você é assim tão importante? Eu mataria ou no mínimo a espancaria pelo perigo que me fez passar, ou pior, pela confiança traída. Mas eu... quer dizer, você é mesmo muito importante para mim, ou... pela primeira vez na vida estava confuso e constrangido. O que posso dizer?  
Sally escondeu os olhos com o lenço, que despejaram lágrimas.

Não podemos simplesmente puni-la, assim. Noin parecia transtornada. E só aprisionarmos ela, e.  
Então não podemos revelar a ninguém o que ela fez. Zechs sentou-se na cadeira forrada de couro, cansado. Num escritório da base Yuy, ele e Noin discutiam mais um obstáculo. Eram tantos!  
Tem razão. Noin suspirou, cansada como ele. Não a perdoariam. Ela deve saber disso.  
Você acha que ela vai se escondeu entre nós ou se entregar?  
Não faço a mínima idéia, Zechs. Eu poderia dizer que a conhecia. Depois dessa atitude, não posso dizer mais nada.  
Mas Noin a xingava por dentro, embora por fora não quisesse admitir isso. Sentia-se traída, profundamente traída.  
Qual será que era a prova que Lady Une tinha? a tenente perguntou para afastar esse pensamento da cabeça. Sally preferiu se entregar a nos mostrar o que era aquilo?  
Conspirações, talvez. Conversas gravadas. Dependendo do que Lady Une nos trás, poderíamos odiar Sally ainda mais, não é?  
É.  
Noin olhou pela porta.  
Ela foi com Wuufei? Zechs perguntou.  
Foi. Já faz meia-hora. fez uma pausa. Bem, teremos que fazer ela contar tudo o que denunciou a Mallaica. Deixaremos isso com Wuufei.  
Pobrezinho.  
Penso o mesmo. Mas qual motivo a levou a nos trair? Sally não é uma pessoa movida a dinheiro, a não ser se estou completamente enganada. O que será que foi? Zechs apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira, os olhos no chão, pensativos.  
Noin, você acha que ela e Mallaica.  
Isso é possível? Noin demonstrou-se chocada. Mas, claro, já havia pensado nisso. Ela, Sally?  
Ninguém nunca desconfiou de uma tenente exigente e de um líder militar falido, com dois nomes. Zechs sorriu e Noin também.  
Alguém entrou através da porta aberta. Duo.  
E aí? perguntou desanimado, se apoiando à batente da porta. O que a diretoria decidiu?  
Não parecia esperar uma punição.  
Vamos mantê-la conosco. Noin afirmou. Estará segura aqui, e estaremos seguros dela.  
Mais silêncio. Dessa vez, Zechs retomou a conversa.  
Duo, acha que estamos prontos para a Terra?  
A pergunta foi tão repentina que Duo teve de pensar para compreender o que ele disse. Pensou também para responder.  
Don't know.  
Tanto eu quanto Noin estamos planejando uma saída o mais rápido possível, rumo à segunda invasão. Zechs explicava enquanto balançava muito de leve a cadeira de pés móveis para lá e para cá. A situação está piorando.  
Está falando da água? Duo perguntou, mas não precisou de resposta. É, nunca pensei que faltaria algo como isso. E nunca passou pela minha cabeça que as Colônias dependiam da Terra porque não tem água no Espaço.  
Eu e... e Sally Noin gaguejou um pouco. andamos pesquisando as condições de água nas Colônias. Está chegando perto do fim. Mal o nosso exército tem água agora. Mal nós.  
A cota de água por dia era regulada dentro daquela base. Nas partes civis também.  
Então tem que ser uma coisa imediata! Duo exclamou, olhando de Noin para Zechs. E quando? Quando pretendem ir? Esta semana. Zechs olhou o calendário na parede à sua frente. Se hoje é Terça-feira, seria bom sairmos no máximo no Sábado, ou na Sexta.  
Os três olharam o calendário. Dia 18 de julho de 206 A.C.  
Julho. disse Noin. É verão onde vamos chegar na Terra.  
Estamos na mesma época da vez passada. Zechs olhava para os meses, tantos meses passados. Mas nenhuma época é boa, pois para onde vamos o clima é mediterrâneo. Verão seco demais, inverno chuvoso demais. parou um pouco. Vamos ficar com o verão, pelo menos não há nuvens de chuva atrapalhando.  
Duo e Noin confirmaram com a cabeça. Dessa vez daria certo. Oh, sim, daria.

Lady Une caminhava com Trowa e mais dois oficiais por entre as instalações do exército, observando tudo o que fora construído com um ano de esforço máximo. Mobile Suits moderníssimos, dentre eles os dois modelos novos, Libra e Escorpião, projetado pela genial Eleni e sua equipe de vinte engenheiros. Ela foi apresentada a Lady Une pelos oficiais, e depois, com orgulho, foi mostrando cada detalhe das novas armas.  
Nossos novos canhões-de-raios têm o alcance triplicado e poder de destruição duas vezes maior. ela explicava as mostrar o Libra, um Mobile Suit um tanto pequeno, feito para utilizar-se de velocidade. Só precisamos de pilotos extremamente eficientes.  
Incrível... Lady Une olhava tudo, maravilhada. Como o Senhor Treize ia gostar de ver essas máquinas! Mas vejo esses escudos... dos Escorpiões. Parecem gundanium.  
Os Escorpiões eram muito maiores, com um grande canhão no braço esquerdo, aparentemente para grandes explosões. São de gundanium. Eleni tirou a mão de dentro do bolso do sobretudo gelo e colocou-a apoiada ao imenso pé do Mobile Suit. A meu pedido, pudemos disponibilizar de gundanium, para fazer escudos para apenas alguns dos Escorpiões. Monsieur Zechs me recomendou Mobile Suits resistentes para fazer uma linha de frente, e então os desenvolvi.  
Mas gundanium é raro, e caríssimo. Lady Une disse. As Colônias têm como pagá-los?  
Como eu disse, mademoiselle Une, apenas alguns. Uma linha de frente que monsieur Zechs me pediu, para montar as suas estratégias. Mas é claro que não pagamos tão caro assim pelo gundanium. Sendo as forças principais das Colônias.  
Oh, sim. Por isso, foi possível fazer esses escudos. Se pudermos obter mais, quero fazer o tronco desses Escorpiões preparados de gundanium. Seria bastante vantajoso, e protegeria o piloto; esse é um dos motivos pelo qual os pilotos Gundam são tão invencíveis.  
Lady Une olhava as novas máquinas. Não parecia ser possível vencer um exército de frente daqueles, a não ser se.  
Quantos Escorpiões têm gundanium? perguntou bruscamente, achando que fora rude demais. Mas Eleni não pareceu se importar.  
Ao invés disso, pareceu infeliz.  
Pela quantidade, apenas dez deles, mademoiselle. Eu disse a monsieur Zechs que daria muito pouco e que nem compensaria, mas ele me disse para fazer, que daria aqueles dez especiais a pessoas especiais que seriam capazes de fazer muito, com o Mobile Suit certo. subiu os óculos no nariz. Um eu sei que é para ele, outro seria para mademoiselle Noin. A senhora vai pilotar um deles?  
Lady Une contemplou-os, desejando mesmo isso.  
Seria bom. afirmou. Zechs vai concordar.  
Sally Po não foi mencionada por Eleni para pilotar os Escorpiões de Gundanium, Lady Une pensou consigo. Mas certamente a mecânica não sabe de nada. Só não disse porque Sally Po não deve ser boa o bastante para um Mobile Suit desses.  
E quantos são no total? Lady Une perguntou, por fim.  
Dois mil, no total, contando Libras, Escorpiões, além de Áries e Touros modernos. Há também alguns Sagitários. E contando os Gundams. Oui, aproximadamente dois mil.  
Não sei quanto a OZ II tem atualmente.  
Seria muito mais que isso?  
Não sei. Mas é mais, com certeza. Afinal, estamos falando de uma Terra inteira, uma imensa Terra. E de Aurey Mallaica.  
Eleni ficou um tanto constrangida diante do olhar que Lady Une lhe lançou depois que disse esse nome.  
Mademoiselle... Algum problema?  
Não. pareceu voltar ao normal. Nenhum. Me desculpe.  
Olhou para Trowa, a alguns metros delas, que fitava a beleza maciça e brilhante do escudo do Escudo de Gundanium, EG, como passou a chamar aquele Mobile Suits especial. Era marrom e parecia quebrar qualquer coisa. Realmente deveria quebrar. O que eram as armas convencionais diante daquela proteção?  
As táticas de Zechs mais o talento da senhora. disse distraidamente o piloto. É incrível ver como podem se fundir.  
Eleni sorriu em agradecimento. Sabia como deveria agir com cada pessoa, e com Trowa um sorriso sem palavras era mais que suficiente.  
Partirão quando? ela perguntou.  
Acabamos de nos reunir. Trowa disse, olhando-a agora. Amanhã, Sexta-feira. Mais uma reunião hoje à noite, Lady Une, para decidir sobre a senhora e sobre Sally.  
Eleni indagou com os olhos. Não obtendo resposta, desistiu; era isso que a fazia uma ótimo subordinada. Então... Lady Une estendeu a mão para apertar a de Eleni. Foi um prazer conversar com você. Espero nos encontrarmos de novo.  
Foi mesmo um prazer, mademoiselle Une. Eleni apertou a mão de Lady Une com as duas suas. Boa sorte.  
Obrigada.  
Ela se retirou, os dois oficiais foram junto, conversando com ela. Trowa permaneceu ali. E já ia se despedir, quando Eleni, com a rosto sério e apreensivo, disse:  
Veja, bem, monsieur. Quero que leve uma mensagem.  
Trowa chegou mais perto, sem entender.  
Mensagem?  
Uma mensagem para monsieur Heero Yuy, lá da Terra. Quero que lhe conte isso, mas apenas a ele. Tenho certeza de que ele confia no senhor plenamente, eu já os vi juntos, e ambos têm o jeito parecido. abaixou a voz. Pode contar a ele? Só será espalhado se ele quiser.  
Sim, senhora. Fale.  
Bem...

De madrugada. disse Zechs, ao término das discussões. Deveriam ser dez da noite, senão mais. Às três em ponto, todos aqui.  
Apenas uma confirmação por parte de todos. Sally não estava junto. Seria levada como prisioneira. Eu, Noin e Lady Une nos EG, mais sete soldados que escolhi pessoalmente, assistindo seus treinos. Zechs continuou, encarando um por um nos olhos. Desta vez, estamos treinados, estratégia pronta. Caso fracassemos, voltamos, quando eu... eu ou Noin dermos a ordem. Noin engoliu quase em seco.  
Uma confirmação silenciosa de cada um. Dessa vez, mais uma vez...

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	5. Entrando na Esfera Terrestre

Os pesados dias de preparativos, as Colônias pagando o preço alto, os detalhes, tão importantes detalhes, tratados na íntegra. Depois de tanto tempo, chegar ao alvo Terra parecia mais fácil e ainda mais importantes. Indispensável.  
Zechs já havia dividido as legiões. Os EG - Escudos de Gundanium - iam à frente. Vários discordaram dessa iniciativa, já que os EG continham os grande líderes e estes deveriam ser protegidos, e não irem à frente, como proteção. Mas os pilotos desses Mobile Suits eram os excepcionais, os melhores, e que, se houvesse ataque armado contra a OZ II neste momento, eles conseguiriam destruir dezenas de Mobile Suits, sem precisar de ajuda. Os Gundams foram colocados à frente e atrás. Eram rápidos o suficiente para conseguirem proteger ambos os lados, ainda mais com os novos dispositivos que Eleni preparara. Partida.

"206 A.C.  
20 Entrando na Esfera Terrestre"

Tenente Zechs?  
Tenente Noin?  
Faltam cinco minutos para as três da manhã. Preparando para decolagem em massa. Sim, senhora. Autorizado.  
Maxwell, Barton, Chang, preparação para decolagem.  
Tudo pronto, tenente.  
Positivo.  
Ótimo.  
Todas as unidades, preparando para a decolagem. Quatro minutos para as três.  
Os minutos passavam devagar. Segundos, segundos, segundos. Parecem demorar muito tempo quando olhados ininterruptamente, passando pelo relógio digital de luz verde.  
Três minutos para as três.  
Teria que dar certo dessa vez. Não havia motivo para falhas. Mesmo estando em menor número.  
Dois minutos para as três. pausa. Pausa longa. Um minuto para as três.  
E então a contagem inevitável.  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Decolar.  
Mais uma vez aquela sensação, de novo, o Espaço negro à volta e a Terra azul e verde, uma esfera colorida iluminada pelo sol, as manchas de nuvens ocultando parte de seu interior. Zechs sentia o coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido. Por que aquela sensação de que não daria certo de novo?  
O Escorpião EG poderia ser classificado tão bom quanto o Talgeese, talvez. Na verdade, era mesmo melhor, como a própria Eleni já disse. Quando Zechs ficara assustado quando ela dissera isso, pelo motivo óbvio de que Lady Une e os outros convocados não conseguiriam pilotar um Mobile Suit superior àquele Talgeese, ela respondera, em seu modo gentil:  
Obviamente, monsieur Zechs, eu apenas desenvolvi ao extremo o seu EG, não o dos outros. Pensei que o senhor deveria ter o melhor Mobile Suit, porque afinal é cavalheiro de Peacecraft, homem confiável de Treize Khushrenada e ex-líder da extinta Presa Branca. Preparei-o especialmente para o senhor.  
Mas, se ela sabia fazer um Mobile Suit superior ao Talgeese, quem era ela?  
Nunca mais conseguira tempo para ficarem a sós e discutirem isso.  
Agora, tinha que virar a atenção para esse ataque. Davam uma pequena volta pela Terra, localizando o Sul da África, o lugar onde a OZ II é vulnerável.  
Noin passava as ordens. Ela ia à frente da expedição inteira, junto com Wuufei.  
Já devem ter nos identificado, Zechs. ela disse, a voz nervosa. Temos que acelerar a decida. Claro. Noin deu as ordens. O ponto terrestre estava abaixo deles, ali, perfeito.  
Som dos alarmes de cada Mobile Suit ali. Inimigos, OZ II, em pequena quantidade. Iam em grande velocidade, tentando cercar o grupo invasor a fim de ganhar tempo para que o reforço chegasse. Dessa vez não estava preparados.  
Ótimo, não sabem de nada. Zechs disse em voz baixa a si mesmo. Depois, gritou uma ordem. Eliminem rapidamente, depois vaõ todos rumo ao alvo!  
Um Sagitário inimigo atirou com o poderoso canhão em Zechs, que, protegido pelo escudo, nem sentiu o golpe. Avançou para quem o atacara rapidamente, cortando o Mobile Suit ao meio, despedaçando-o e fazendo-o explodir, marcando o início.  
Disparou em direção à Terra. Todos já sabiam essa parte do plano: deveriam segui-lo, mesmo que deixassem vários inimigos vivos pelo caminho, numa espécie de fuga desesperada.  
Noin era a segunda logo após de Zechs, e ao seu lado via Lady Une tentando acompanhar seu ritmo. Dando de frente com um Sagitário, golpeou-o apenas com o escudo, amassando o Mobile Suit. O piloto foi esmagado.  
Logo mais reforços chegaram. Uma quantidade bem alta, de pilotos experientes.  
Wuufei girava o tridente do Shenlong, destruindo os que se aproximavam. Chegou a proteger alguns soldados, inclusive Duo, encurralado por vários Mobile Suits numa tentativa de execução.  
A Terra estava cada vez mais próxima. A pressão da atmosfera terrestre já afetava os Mobile Suits, tornando-os mais lentos.  
Novas legiões de reforço. Quantas OZ II teria?  
O Heavyarms de Trowa continuava perfeito para ataques à distância. De longe da grande massa de batalha, atirava em todos os Mobile Suits inimigos, Sagitários e outros que ele não identificou. Os que chegavam perto dele sentiam o peso de sua foice.  
São muitos, muitos, mas nem tantos quanto a última vez. disse para si mesmo. Zechs, o que vai fazer?  
Ah, sim, e agora: na metade da atmosfera eles estavam. Mobile Suits começavam a fechá-los em círculos, e os círculos foram ficando cada vez maiores envolta deles, até que todas as forças colonianas ficassem dentro dele. Os Mobile Suits atiraram de seus imensos canhões. Vários Libras e Escorpiões foram destruídos, explodiram. Os Gundams tiveram tempo de fugir, como alguns dos outros normais, e os EG conseguiram se defender.  
Quase metade do exército! Noin exclamou para Zechs, na lingüagem automaticamente codificada. Zechs, temos que ir l.  
Eu sei! Zechs destruiu dois dos inimigos com seu escudo. Todos, quero que todos me sigam, deixem-os para os Gundams!  
Todos obedeceram. Zechs à frente, indo em alta velocidade em direção à Terra, já passando pelas camadas mais inferiores da atmosfera. Mirava o grande mar lá embaixo. Parte do plano de estilo de fuga era afundar os Mobile Suits na água profunda, para depois de dirigirem para o alvo. Claro, assim não precisariam se preocupar com o pouso, que teria conseqüencias ainda mais drásticas por causa do lixo nuclear daquela região, motivo da salvação deles na Terra.  
Um tiro de um canhão-de-raios acertou algo atrás dele. Noin. O braço foi arrancado, sobranco o esquerdo, o que continha o escudo. Ela gritou de susto, mas depois recuperou-se. Não tinha forças para relatar nada a Zechs. Estava molhada de suor, tentando se concentrar na descida violenta. Poucas nuvens estavam acima do mar cinzento.  
Lady Une esforçava-se para manter-se ao lado de Noin. Zechs virou-se, caía à toda velocidade de costas. Passou a tentar acertar os que os perseguiam, salvando os de menos habilidade. Estavam em desvantagem: ele esperava encontrar os inimigos à frente, e não atrás, por isso ficara à frente do exército. Mas as partes mais vulneráveis estavam nas mãos dos inimigos experientes.  
Sentia agora o grande peso do ar. Tudo esbranquiçou-se em nuvens. O grande estrondo. Caíra na água.  
Viu Noin e outros caírem na água suja também, inclusive o Deathcythe de Duo. Depois teve de se concentrar em ir tentando parar o Mobile Suit, facilmente por causa da densidade da água poluída. O comunicador. Noin, Noin numa voz desesperada.  
Céus, Zechs, a Lady Une!  
O quê?  
Não houve tempo para resposta. Os Mobile Suits inimigos também afundaram na água, e mal era possível vê-los na imundície do mar. Noin, em direção ao continente!  
Sim, senhor! Zechs sentiu Wuufei afundar ao seu lado. Este não disse nenhuma palavra, apenas empunhou o tridente para lutar de novo. Trowa também parou ali do lado.  
Temos pressa. anunciou Zechs.  
Prosseguiram para o alvo.  
Mas a Lady Une! insistiu Noin.  
Vou procurá-la, tenente! disse um dos oficiais, um que pilotava o EG. Saiu quando ganhou autorização para isso. Vá com ele. disse Zechs a Duo, que, a contragosto, foi.  
Lady Une acabara de cair na água. Foi retardada por três Sagitários que a cercaram, mas conseguiu escapar, não sem danos. Mais inimigos em cima dela, se jogando na água, espalhando milhões de bolhas. Lady Une sentiu um golpe no peito do Mobile Suit, depois protegeu-se com o escudo. Várias partes estavam danificadas e a perna da coronel estava sangrando - algum golpe brusco. Ah, como gostaria de ser experiente como o Senhor Treize! Ataques com seu canhão. Estava tão zonza que nem sabia se havia acertado algo. Até que um golpe de um inimigo a fez perder o canhão da mão. Protegeu-se com o escudo, afastando-se, tentando fugir. Viu a luz da foice da morte do Deathcythe, ficando mais aliviada. A foice cortou vários dos Mobile Suits.  
Parecia que haviam mais. Sim, reforços, reforços.  
Lady Une, tá desarmada! exclamou Duo. Vá embora!  
Es..tou indo. ele sussurrou, percebendo que era inútil permanecer ali.  
Duo, no entanto, percebeu que estavam cercados. Girou a foice no ar, depois passou rápido por todos os que os cercavam, eliminando os que podia de uma vez. Um golpe certeiro na perna o fez se mover mais devagar.  
Uma passagem, entre todos eles. Lady Une passou rápido, Duo indo atrás dela. Se permanecessem mais tempo ali.  
O continente tá aqui perto! gritava Duo Não vão poder atacar quando chegarmos lá, eles sabem disso, anda, Une!  
Ela não respondeu. Sua perna doía, doía muito. Sentia o corpo todo tremer.  
Adiante, Une! Duo xingou. Ouviu um som atrás de si. Se virou rápido, ao não identificar que som era aquele, e então viu um enorme canhão, reluzindo uma vez avermelhada, carregado por três Mobile Suits. Parecia com aquele enorme da Presa Branca no Espaço. Uma luz vermelha, luz vermelha que seria disparada, e.  
UNE! ele gritou para ela, tentando agarrar o EG com o Deathcythe, tentando tirá-lo do caminho.  
Lady Une viu o imenso raio vermelho. O raio, o raio, o calor insuportável.  
AAAHHGGH!  
Duo arrastou o Mobile Suit para o continente.

Todos sangrentos, caídos, feridos. Pareciam um exército derrotado. Porém, era um exército vitorioso. Ao menos na primeira batalha, a batalha que abriu a Revolução Coloniana. Abram! Deixem ela sair!  
Está viva!  
Pelo amor de Deus!  
Do EG danificado que Duo trouxera da batalha, tiraram Lady Une com cuidado.  
A terra dessa região era cinzenta e batida, assim como o mar, o Oceano Índico, sujo e fétido. Ao longe, era possível ver Mobile Suits da OZ II. Mas não ousariam atacar: vigiariam dali, ou passariam a segui-los pelo continente mesmo. Os soldados pousaram Lady Une no chão, todos ao redor dela. Um oficial que também era médico analizou-a, e não foi preciso ele dizer para todos descobrirem.  
Estava morta.  
A perna direita estava dilacerada, as mãos completamente danificadas, parte do pescoço ferido. Mas o que a matara em si foi a forte radiação do canhão de raio vermelho. Duo fora protegido pelo Deathcythe, e ela não conseguira posicionar o escudo a tempo para se proteger.  
Aqueles EG era magnífico quando o piloto era igualmente especial. Noin quase não suportou também. Quatro dos oficiais que os pilotavam morreram em batalha. E então aquele som. Era aquele som.  
A corneta militar tocava sua melodia triste, em nome dos combatentes mortos. Menos de um terço. Metade dos Mobile Suits danificados. Estavam todos em pé. Contemplavam o mar com respeito; Lady Une coberta com sua própria capa militar.  
Noin, que estava pouco atrás de Zechs, chegou mais perto. Subindo na ponta dos pés para alcançar, sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.  
Vamos continuar? sua voz parecia chocada.  
Ele não respondeu. Odiava a si mesmo por ter agora na mente o pensamento de que aquelas mortes foram necessárias, inclusive a de Lady Une. E Noin sabia muito bem disso.  
As mortes talvez tenham sido mesmo necessárias. ela continuou, ninguém mais ouvindo. A corneta ainda era tocada. Como o Maganac Corps no deserto. Você sabe bem disso, e admite melhor do que eu, mas mesmo assim está inconformado. Por quê?  
Ela soluçou de leve e enxugou uma pequena lágrima.  
Detesto essa música.  
Eu também.  
Um soluço mais alto. Encostou a testa nas costas de Zechs, entre os cabelos claros e desarrumados.  
Droga.  
O que foi?  
Você sempre me avisa: não fique tão íntima assim dos soldados, não os adore tanto. Mas eu, mas eu... a mão enluvada foi de novo aos olhos, enxugando mais lágrimas. Virou-se e olhou para os que estavam atrás deles. Havia uma multidão, atrás, à frente e dos lados. Eles estavam num plano mais alto, junto aos mais importantes, os pilotos Gundam e... e Lady Une.  
Os pilotos Gundam. Noin olhou em seus rostos jovens um por um, imaginando o que seria ter eles mortos. E, nesse momento, pensava em Heero.  
Sem sair de sua posição de sentido, olhando para a frente, Zechs estendeu uma mão para pegar a de Noin. Fechou-a delicadamente.  
As honras terminaram, a música também. Zechs se virou para abraçar Noin apertado, e logo cremariam Lady Une.  
Por Kitsune-Onna 


	6. Cercados na África

A notícia da chegada dos Revolucionários Colonianos chegou rápido à sede da OZ II, portando, a Aurey Mallaica. Ele reagiu com seriedade.  
Vamos segui-los de perto. declarou no concílio dos líderes, que fora reunido de imediato. É tudo o que podemos fazer, por enquanto.  
A notícia não chegou imediatamente a Clermont. Não por intermédio da OZ II, ela chegaria mais tarde.

206 A.C.  
21 Cercados na África

Estão todos lá. Trowa indicou os Mobile Suits chegando na praia.  
Ah, esses ratos, filhos da mãe! Duo exclamou. Já aqui? O que eles querem, um acordo de paz?  
Certamente não. sussurrou Wuufei.  
Noite. Quente e seca, sem nenhuma nuvem no céu azul-escuro, o mar preto parado como uma lagoa. Na praia, onde poucas ondas lambiam a terra suja e cinzenta, formando espuma, três Sagitários e uma nave, todos da OZ II, haviam descido. Estavam a uma certa distância do grupo revolucionário.  
Qualquer tiro de um Mobile Suit poderia explodir aquele lugar inteiro e danificar o planeta inteiro. Mas não de armas de fogo, as convencionais de mão, usadas por humanos e não por grandes máquinas. Para evitar esse risco o grupo revolucionário se mantinha afastado e protegido. Enquanto uma parte dormia e descansava, a outra se mantinha atenta. O medo agora da OZ II era que eles pudessem se suicidar ali, detonando o chão perigoso. Já houveram casos assim, em outros lugares do mundo. Revoluicionários chegam a não ter noção de medo e perigo, e morrem pela sua causa.  
Mas estavam ali. Ambos se vigiavam.  
Eu só quero saber como Zechs pretente sair desse lugar. fungou Wuufei. Boa pergunta. afirmou Duo. Eles não vão nos seguir?  
É claro que vão. É só sairmos dessa área.  
E é claro que existem forças nos aguardando. Trowa interviu. No norte, no sul, a leste e oeste. Já sabem que somos nós? Duo perguntou, se sentando no chão. Devem saber. "Os fracassados do ano passado". Wuufei sentou-se também, cruzando as pernas como em meditação. Se não fosse pelas Colônias, eu pararia de lutar.  
Por quê?  
É uma desonra. Fala sério.  
E para você não foi? Wuufei replicou, irritado.  
Duo pensou um pouco, a mão segurando o rosto e a contemplar o mar. Estava morto de sono, queria uma cama, deitar e dormir.  
Foi. Parece que se moveram. avisou Trowa.  
Um Mobile Suit inimigo se ergueu e ia andando a passos vagarosos até eles. Não precisou andar muito. Chegou suficientemente perto para dizer:  
A OZ II pede negociação com os revolucionários. Aguardou resposta.  
Zechs caminhou numa marcha gloriosa até ele, em sua pose de militar e monarca. Ergueu os olhos até o Mobile Suit.  
Sentia uma imensa vontade de gritar, para trazerem Relena, Quatre Winner, Heero vivo. Eu ordeno que Mallaica saia do seu posto e que eu o ocupe! Mas, ao invés disso, seguiu a conduta que o caracterizava:  
Não nos interessam nenhuma negociação com a OZ II.  
Silêncio total. Ninguém do exército disse nada, embora só os que estavam mais próximos puderam ouvir a resposta de Zechs.  
O soldado pareceu entender e se virou para recuar. Silêncio. Só o som dos passos, que faziam marcas na terra, pegadas como feitas por algum ciclope.  
E a noite passou. O dia seguinte também.  
Em compartimentos nos Mobile Suits, haviam vindo das Colônias alimento, água e armas de mão. É claro que, já no terceiro dia, os dois primeiros mantimentos estavam em falta.  
Precisavam sair daquele lugar. Entrar nas densas florestas africanas, saudáveis e habitáveis, não aquele lixo.

Uma chuva leve caía naquela manhã, conseqüente da fina camada de nuvens vinda da frente fria. Era um dia gelado demais para o clima mediterrâneo no verão, mas era mais uma das comuns anomalias climáticas num mundo completamente mudado pela ação do ser humano.  
As tropas de vigia da OZ II perceberam movimento por parte dos inimigos colonianos. Cautelosamente, eles iam marchando com seus Mobile Suits rumo ao norte, passando pelas terras estéreis e cinzentas da região, que se estendiam por centenas de quilômetros quadrados, principalmente por toda a costa. Mas ainda não era seguro atacar. Por isso não atacaram.  
Alguns dos líderes da OZ II sugeriram que a melhor forma era abrir as negociações. Mesmo que os revolucionários tivessem negado que fariam qualquer tipo de acordo, um pouco de insistência misturada à pressão os faria ceder logo, acreditavam eles.  
Mas Mallaica disse que não, que era melhor combater com forças armadas.  
Primeiro que as Colônias estavam em óbvia desvantagem. Em segundo lugar, o líder da OZ II afirmou que quem comandava o ataque "terrorista" era Zechs Marchise, pessoa em que se era impossível confiar, além de ser esperto como uma raposa. E ainda haviam os Gundams, conhecidos por serem orgulhosos demais para qualquer acordo com o inimigo. Na noite anterior, Mallaica parou, pela primeira vez sozinho e em paz, para pensar no que fazer quanto a esse ataque. Em seu quarto luxuoso, de carpete cinza e cama azul-marinho, meditava. Os adornos imitando o classissismo da Renascença contornavam as janelas altas e ovais, assim como o teto dourado. Ele havia dispensado outros enfeites e mimos, mas havia no canto uma estátua de Vênus ao lavar os cabelos, figura que ele gostava muito. A escrivaninha de mogno com a belíssima cadeira estava entulhada de papéis, Mallaica debruçado sobre eles. Documentos e relatórios de guerra. Assim como Treize, às vezes preferia recebê-los em papéis impressos do que ver na tela de um computador. Encostou-se na cadeira, fechando os olhos para descansá-los.  
Não podia parar de trabalhar. Se parasse, iria enlouquecer. Já tantos problemas, e agora surge o pior de todos! E ainda há aquele boato sobre Heero Yuy estar vivo, que se concretizou.  
Um dos informantes fiéis de Mallaica, estudante de Clermont, o informara a pouco tempo. Heero Yuy estava a salvo e vivo, vivendo em Clermont com Peacecraft e Winner, uma nova ameaça para a OZ II já tão carregada de problemas. Os especialistas e críticos diziam que a organização não duraria mais um ano, e isso encorajava ainda mais a população insatisfeita a se voltar contra o governo, que se mantinha cada vez mais opressor para segurar as crises constantes.  
E ainda havia Sally, a querida Sally. Dessa vez ela não avisou nada, e isso foi extremamente perigoso para Mallaica, pois raramente ele agia sem saber de tudo com antecedência. Ou Sally foi descoberta por eles, ou aquela idiota desistiu de lutar junto do amigo e das origens para passar ao lado da revolução.  
Levantou-se rápido da cadeira, correndo até a janela para abri-la. Deixou que o vento montanhês entrasse, leve e calmo. Não estava mais na base marítima, mas sim na principal instalação da OZ II, nos Alpes Suíços. Mallaica resolveu declará-la como oficial para concílios, reuniões e tarefas importantes pois, por estar entre as montanhas, tinha segurança fortificada natural.  
Olhou para as montanhas. Como pareciam puras, todas cobertas de gelo. Fechou a janela, vendo seu reflexo, pálido e cansado, no vidro. Como envelhecera. Por que isso não acontecia com Treize? Voltou a se sentar, mais calmo.  
O importante era não deixar Relena Peacecraft saber de nada, pois uma ajuda de Clermont e Mallaica caía do trono mundial. Embora tivesse outros planos para Clermont. Ah, sim, já havia imaginado esses planos desde o primeiro momento em que pensou em entregá-la à jovem pacifista.

Não param de nos seguir. Noin avisou o que todos já sabiam. Parecem bem inseguros, nos vendo de tão perto assim. este sim era um comentário novo.  
A mesma chuva fina, a mesma terra cinza, as mesmas ondas com espumas, no mar. As tropas se moviam em seus Mobile Suits, andando por terra, como que caminhando, trocando mensagens codificadas. Os outros iam por mar.  
Noin disse algo sensato, agora. Wuufei concordou, impressionando-a. Isso não é insegurança demais? Ou o tal Mallaica é assim precavido mesmo? Hein, Zechs?  
Não sei de nada sobre ele. Zechs disse, mal prestando atenção nas conversas. Ninguém sabe. Sally pode até saber.  
Duo bateu na testa.  
Espera, por que ninguém.  
Eu tentei arrancar informações dela, e a torturei um pouco. mentiu Wuufei, sem hesitar, pois já esperava que se levantasse essa hipótese. Não consegui tirar nada dela.  
Ele fez isso. afirmou Zechs, que havia realmente acreditado em Wuufei quando este contara na Colônia.  
Tinha outra preocupação em mente. Olhava à frente, onde já era possível ver algumas árvores cinzentas.  
É claro que, quando o plano foi o de chegar à África, Zechs estudou muito sobre a localização das cidades africanas, dos centros militares e hospitais. Um de seus soldados terrestres, Michael Tylon, era africano e pôde explicar melhor a ele sobre o continente.  
Mais ao norte começavam a aparecer as florestas, ainda que também poluídas, mas iam ficando cada vez mais densas. Até que a zona nuclear terminava e as imensas selvas africanas surgiam, verdes, e entre elas as cidades e bases militares.  
Na noite anterior à partida, Tylon estendera um mapa no chão, com os principais comandantes ao redor dele. Mostrou onde estavam e a cidade mais próxima: Tynley Manor. Poderíamos pegar uma base pequena como refém. Tylon explicou. Era um homem de meia-idade, de pele negríssima, que falava rápido e cheio de sotaque. A África é cheia de bases isoladas que também são cidades, assim como a Arábia. Eu sempre usei essa estratégia aqui, na minha juventude.  
Mas se pegarmos reféns, não vamos virar os vilões da história? Duo perguntou a todos. A nossa imagem vai de salvadores a canalhas assassinos, dependendo de como Mallaica vai querer florear isso.  
Duo tem razão. suspirou Noin. Também temos que prestar atenção nisso.  
Mas podemos disfarçar. Trowa interviu. Não é mesmo? Um belo discurso derrete uma população, ainda mais se for um povo insatisfeito.  
Todos olhavam Zechs, esperando que ele respondesse.  
Trowa tem toda a razão. Vamos seguir seu conselho, meu caro Tylon. ele disse, por fim. Sabemos que é de confiança.  
Obrigado, senhor.  
O silêncio da confirmação de todos, mais o muxoxo que fez Wuufei ao pensar que teria de obedecer ordens mais uma vez. Que droga. Sinto muito, mas será apenas por mais muito tempo. disse Zechs, sem mostrar irritação. Mas tem outra idéia, meu caro Wuufei?  
Se encararam. Wuufei apenas balançou a cabeça.  
As suas idéias malucas me deixam sem saída. falou com sarcasmo. Se foi assim que você liderou a Presa Branca, não me admira que ela tenha durado tão pouco.  
O suficiente. admitiu Zechs. Eu não tenho a paciência de um espírito chinês, deveria saber disso. Somos treinados na OZ para fazer as coisas o mais rápido possível.  
Antigo método de Treize, que agia com cautela mas rapidamente. Por isso a OZ dominou a Aliança tão rápido, assim como a OZ II também chegou rapidamente ao poder. Se bem que Zechs não inspirara seu ataque basicamente nos ensinamentos da OZ. E Noin, que trabalhara para a organização durante um bom tempo, percebia isso. Sua primeira inspiração foi a Operação Meteoro, ato arriscado dos pilotos Gundam que teve sucesso inicial e ainda os deixou famosos por sua experiência e ousadia. Quem a havia planejado tinha experiência de guerra e estratégia, assim como fanatismo suficiente para não ter medo de perder tudo numa luta arriscada.  
E se inspirara em Heero também. Era sabido por todos que Zechs o admirava muito, assim como a sua forma de lutar. Quase se matou uma vez, detonando seu Gundam, e foi uma ação tão imediata que deixou todos incrédulos e assustados.  
Mas agora não havia mais Heero. Eram só eles.  
Tylon deu as últimas informações sobre o trajeto que fariam na África. Tynley Manor, 20 quilômetros a noroeste, era uma cidade marítima um tanto suja e com uma base militar e uma fábrica de peças para Mobile Suits. A cidade em si era pouquíssimo habitada, mas a fábrica era importante para a OZ II, assim como muitas africanas e sul-asiáticas, primeiro porque eram peças essenciais, segundo que custavam muito barato.  
A marcha prosseguiu. Como Tynley Manor ainda estava na zona de risco, as tropas de vigia da OZ II não os atacaram, mas os seguiram de perto.

Os habitantes da cidade se sentiram alarmados quando uma tropa grande e muitíssimo bem-equipada chegou aos seus portões, ainda mais quando viram que não era a OZ II querendo fazer mais negociações.  
Os canhões foram apontados para a cidade. Estava indefesa.  
Ficaram com medo, e depois com raiva. O comandante das tropas informou que eles eram revolucionários contra a OZ II, e que, devido à longa viagem que fariam, precisavam de hospedagem e de alimentos. O porta-voz da tropa, no caso Michael Tylon, foi até os porta-vozes da cidade, em negociação. Quando viu que eles estavam dispostos a ajudar, desde que fossem protegidos da OZ II perante à traição, chamou Zechs e Noin para que negociassem também.  
Era uma cidade nos moldes do capitalismo, embora guardasse algumas de suas heranças africanas. O "líder"- um rapaz impressionantemente jovem - se reuniu com os invasores e os parlamentares na sala de reuniões da base, uma sala pequena e rústica que não chegava nem aos pés das salas bem-equipadas das Colônias ou das extravagantes da OZ. Sentado na ponta da mesa, o líder primeiro disse a Tylon, em língua africana, que eles não falavam outra, portanto seria preciso traduzir tudo aos comandantes.  
Tylon disse isso a Zechs e Noin, que assentiram. Mas acharam estranho um líder não se prontificar em aprender ao menos a língua mundial.  
Primeiro diga que não foi educado assustar todos os cidadãos de Tynley Manor nos ameaçando com Mobile Suits. começou o líder com rispidez. Desculpe. Tylon disse antes de traduzir. O nome do senhor é?  
Nyala.  
Não muito experiente nesse tipo de serviço, Tylon se dirigiu formalmente a Zechs e Noin, e disse:  
O Sr. Nyala diz que "não foi muito educado" assustar os cidadãos daqui.  
Noin olhou para Zechs e se inclinou para falar baixo ao tradutor:  
Qual o costume daqui para pedir perdão?  
Geralmente um castigo ou execução.  
Noin arregalou os olhos.  
Qual é o costume... er... um pouco menos rígido de ser pedir perdão?  
Noin, eu não acho que aderir aos costumes deles não vão ajudar muito. Zechs escondeu um meio riso atrás da mão enluvada. É que Noin parecia realmente pasma com a resposta, e até achara graça, quase dando uma gargalhada, mas conseguindo evitá-la.  
Sim, senhora. assentiu Tylon, mordendo o lábio para evitar ao menos um sorriso.  
Nyala e os parlamentares esperavam impacientes.  
E então?  
Os comandantes estão se adaptando aos costumes complexos. Tylon disse com respeito. Por favor, tenha um pouco de paciência, e.  
Diga que então pedimos perdão, mas foi por uma causa justa. Noin disse, olhando diretamente para Nyala. Queremos livrar a Terra do poder ditador e opressivo da OZ II, assim como libertar as Colônias Espaciais também. Nós viemos das Colônias, a maioria do nosso exército é nascido lá.  
Depois de ter tudo traduzido, Nyala franziu o cenho. Os homens ao seu lado começaram a falar em voz baixa com ele, mas ele apenas assentiu com impaciência. Depois olhou Noin nos olhos ao dizer com rispidez:  
É a OZ II quem financia a nossa cidade. Não temos o mínimo interesse em romper com ela, muito menos em lutar contra ela.  
Noin balançou de leve a cabeça, afirmativamente. Conseguiu não demonstrar a irritação que sentia pelo líder com modos mimados.  
Compreendo. Com licença, posso saber quantos anos o senhor tem?  
Para que quer isso?  
Uma comparação, apenas.  
Tenho catorze. Parecia mais velho.  
Bem, Sr. Nyala... reiniciou Noin. Mesmo que a OZ II os sustente, eu não acho... corrigiu o "eu", rápido o suficiente para que Tylon não o traduzisse. Não é de se achar que esse seja o melhor modo de vida. A cidade é poluidíssima, com condições precárias. Mesmo o senhor, líder daqui, não vive em total conforto.  
Continue.  
A OZ II, assim como a OZ, a Rolme-Feller e a Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida, tem posição totalmente autoritária. Ultimamente, os danos à população têm sido cada vez piores. O senhor percebe isso?  
Percebo.  
Pois, então, nosso objetivo é.  
Nyala interrompeu grosseiramente com uma frase brusca. Noin quase se assustou, e olhou para Tylon, buscando o significado.  
Ele perguntou se seu objetivo é depor a OZ II e fazer dos senhores governantes da Terra. depois Nyala disse mais alguma coisa e Tylon traduziu. Disse que não mudaria muita coisa.  
Noin olhou assustada para Nyala.  
Ah, não, nunca!  
E quem pode me garantir? o jovem disse quase que ameaçadoramente.  
Não quer ouvir as nossas propostas, por favor? Noin perguntou com irritação.  
Ah, claro. Nyala disse. ele fez uma pausa, depois prosseguiu. Seria muita ousadia minha lutar contra a OZ II, mesmo se eu concordasse com vocês. Não há muitas chances de vencer, então.  
Zechs se levantou de súbito, e falou educadamente:  
Gostaria de vir comigo, por favor?

Oh, sim, Sr. Nyala, o senhor tem de aceitar uma proposta como essa!  
Não me diga o que eu tenho de fazer.  
Sugerimos que sim. Nós temos Mobile Suits, e eles têm soldados. E bem preparados.  
Como vou confiar naqueles dois?  
Aquela era a mesma sala, só que agora sem visitantes. Nyala havia sido levado para ver as forças de Zechs e Noin em Mobile Suits e em soldados. Ficaram surpresos com a resistência deles: uma batalha na atmosfera e depois quase três dias na "zona de risco". Mas o que mais os surpreendeu foi ver três pilotos Gundam entre todos eles.  
Mallaica havia convencido grande parte do mundo de que os pilotos Gundam eram nocivos e construiriam um governo opressor (é claro que a população se desiludiu depois, com a vinda da OZ II); mas as pessoas de Tynley Manor, e de outras cidades também, conheciam a sujeira da OZ II suficientemente para acreditar em um quarto do que a organização afirmava. Por isso, não aceitaram completamente a "Verdade Revelada.  
Nyala apenas tentou não se mostrar impressionado como estava.  
Os Mobile Suits, como ele pôde concluir, eram construídos especialmente para duas funções: atravessar sem dificuldade a atmosfera e fugir com facilidade de uma luta. Os EG mostravam ainda mais isso.  
E agora, na sala completamente fechada, assim como abafada, os parlamentares discutiam, esperançosos, com Nyala. Este se balançava em sua cadeira de ferro, pensativo, sem saber o que fazer e temendo a reação de Mallaica. Perguntara a Zechs qual era a estratégia dele. Só obtivera a resposta:  
A OZ II já está com problemas. Não será necessário fazer muito.  
Como não? Problemas? Com tantos soldados, armas e Mobile Suits e tantas bases militares... como a OZ II estava com problemas?  
Estava deitado em seu quarto, estirado na cama grande. Sentia a cabeça girar com a voz de todos à sua volta, e a pressão que se acumulava ao redor dele. Dissera que daria a resposta no dia seguinte, e concordou que alimentaria o exército por três dias, não importando se aceitaria se juntar a eles ou não. Tudo o que Zechs disse que queria era abrigo por um tempo - certamente Mallaica já sabia que eles estavam ali - Mobile Suits em grande quantidade e alimentação e água para o exército. A ração era em grande quantidade, mas não havia muita água nos reservatórios da cidade.  
Mas e quanto à OZ II?  
Se lembrava nitidamente da primeira vez em que vira Aurey Mallaica, vindo à fábrica de Tynley Manor como um grande político. Era um jovem sorridente e carismático. Negociara com o tio de Nyala - o antigo líder - as condições para que a cidade trabalhasse para a OZ II. Mallaica não deve ter cumprido nem metade delas.  
A figura de Mallaica ainda lhe impunha respeito, ainda mais agora, que estava mais velho. Mas não agüentava mais as condições de Tynley Manor, por mais que tivesse de disfarçar isso na frente de estrangeiros.  
Ahh, você quer se livrar, não quer?! Nyala gritou consigo mesmo para desabafar.  
A própria comandante, ou tenente Noir... era Noir? Ela própria não conseguira explicar o porquê de ter de confiar neles. Derrubar a OZ II era o primeiro plano, depois viriam os seguintes, parecia.  
Mas não via saída, a não ser a loucura daqueles habitantes das Colônias.  
A OZ II não tinha mais o prestígio de antes. Já fora desmascarada várias vezes, por mais que se virasse e voltasse com uma máscara nova. A população já não a suportava mais. Mesmo com tantos exércitos e forças armadas, não é possível conter a população civil por tanto tempo assim. As próprias forças poderiam se voltar contra a OZ II, e se isso acontecesse, medida nenhuma tomada por Mallaica o ajudaria. As forças revolucionárias o esmagariam junto, assim como todos os conservadores. Estava numa corda, e cada vez mais, bamba.  
Nyala se levantou rapidamente da cama.  
Comandante Zechs! Mandem chamá-lo!  
Por Kitsune-Onna 


	7. Primeira Vitória As Idéias

O avanço progressivo da Revolução Coloniana começou a se espalhar pelo mundo todo, embora não como informação exata. Por exemplo, alguns diziam que era a Revolta Africana devido aos poluentes nas suas terras, outros que soldados do mundo todo se juntaram na África para a tal revolução. Praticamente ninguém sabia que aqueles que lutavam por todo o continente e uniam cada vez mais pessoas ao seu propósito na verdade vieram das Colônias. Não se espalhou o fato dos Gundams lutarem junto a essa nova força. A OZ II continuava comandando a Terra, e conseqüentemente, a comunicação entre todos os terrestres.  
O casal Mandaire demorou a saber de tudo, pois os espiões mandados por Clermont eram capturados pelos soldados da OZ II antes que descobrissem qualquer coisa. Quase sempre eram mandados de volta à universidade, mas quando não se tinha certeza se o espião era ou não de lá, este era morto. Até que houve um dia em que Mallaica mandou uma carta a Relena. Parecia uma carta pessoal, manuscrita, que era curtíssima, dizendo apenas claramente:

"Srta. Relena Peacecraft, tenho tido problemas demais com revoluções para a senhorita intrometer-se e eu ter ainda mais problemas a resolver. Afaste-se, ou Clermont será oferecida a colaboradores que causem menos incômodo.  
Atenciosamente Aurey Mallaica, governante da Esfera Terrestre e das Colônias."

206 A.C.  
22 Primeira Vitória - as idéias

Relena rasgou o papel e jogou-o longe.  
Quem ele pensa que é?! "Colaboradores que causem menos incômodo"?! "Governante da Esfera Terrestre E das Colônias"?! escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Não vai tirar Clermont de mim!  
Heero, que estava em pé junto à porta - estavam na sala de Relena - olhou o papel rasgado no chão. Pegou todos os pedaços e se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa da diretora, juntando o papel picado.  
Leu a carta, depois espalhou os pedaços novamente.  
Ele é mesmo ousado. concluiu. E desde quando se preocupa tanto com Clermont?  
Relena, com o rosto entre as mãos, abriu os dedos de modo que só um olho fosse descoberto. Está falando de mim?  
Estou.  
Simplesmente me preocupo, assim como era com o Reino de Senk. ela descobriu o rosto e se esticou na cadeira. Espírito de soberana, talvez. Heero mexia preguiçosamente com os pedaços da carta. Por falar nisso, que fim levou Senk?  
Foi anexado à Lestásia. Relena respondeu. Logo depois que os países voltaram a se unificar, depois da Final War. Não sente vontade, ou necessidade, de voltar a governá-lo?  
De maneira nenhuma. Ele não está envolvido em nenhuma guerra, e se eu voltasse a governá-lo poderiam acabar os dias de paz por lá. Não, isso nunca.  
Se bem que sentia falta de Senk. Era um belo país, agora sendo chamado Província de Senk da Lestásia.  
Heero esperou o silêncio pairar. Foi quando afirmou:  
Eu vou investigar na África.  
Relena se levantou de um salto.  
Não vai!  
Heero olhava-a, firme e sem emoção.  
Já disse que vou. Cansei de confiar tudo a esses estudantes, e cansei de ficar longe de experiências militares. Não deve se preocupar comigo.  
Relena ia protestar mais uma vez quando Heero levantou-se e pôs as mãos nos ombros dela. Olhou-a com afeto, e chegou até a sorrir.  
Não deve se preocupar comigo. repetiu.  
A porta da sala se abriu. Era Quatre.  
Parecia triste, imensamente triste. Mas continuava com seus modos educados.  
Boa tarde. Eu ouvi o que diziam; deixe-me ir para a África em seu lugar, Heero.  
Heero soltou Relena, parecendo preocupado com o estado do piloto. Relena se dirigiu até ele, segurando sua mão.  
Tudo bem com você... Quatre? perguntou com delicadeza.  
Na outra mão, notou que Quatre tinha uma carta amassada, que guardava junto ao peito. Fê-lo sentar-se, perguntando:  
Uma carta de Mallaica? Recebeu uma também?  
Quatre espantou-se.  
De Mallaica? Você recebeu uma carta dele?  
Recebi, mas.  
O que dizia?  
Ameaçava-me por mandar espiões. Ah, mas não, não se preocupe! adicionou ao ver a expressão de Quatre. O que diz nessa carta?  
Quatre separou-a do peito, demorando a responder:  
Essa carta foi escrita ano passado por um dos meus subordinados em Jeddah. Só agora é que conseguiu chegar às minhas mãos. Estendeu-a a Relena, que pegou e começou a ler. Heero ficou ao lado dela para ler também.

"Ao Sr. Karim Asid, saudações

Os tempos ficaram difíceis depois que o senhor deixou Jeddah. Esperamos que o senhor volte, pois aqui aconteceram problemas demais, e os homens restantes o querem de volta.  
Jiddah foi completamente destruída, por causa de uma batalha que parecia requerer os Gundams guardados na fortaleza. Desconhecidos para nós - embora de grande confiança para os grandes membros do Maganac Corps - chegaram aqui para levar consigo os Gundams. O Maganac Corps os ajudou, mas a batalha contra a OZ II foi intensa demais. Devo informá-lo de que todos os membros do Maganac Corps faleceram, nossas condolências, senhor. Foram encontrados todos os corpos, e a cerimônia do enterro foi realizada imediatamente.  
Esperamos o senhor.

Abdul Aziz e forças"

Tanto Relena quanto Heero terminaram a leitura, chocados. Ao mesmo tempo, encararam Quatre em seu sorriso generoso e triste, profundamente triste.  
Quatre... sussurrou Relena.  
Abraçou-o com força. O que mais poderia fazer?  
É por isso Quatre murmurou em seu ouvido, durante o abraço. que quero ir à África. Imediatamente.

Heero ouvia um dos professores discursar aos alunos. Na imensa sala aula, toda feita de mármore branco e marrom (pois cada sala de Clermont era diferente uma da outra), os alunos assistiam das cadeiras dos vários patamares, ouvindo o professor no plano mais baixo, que falava ao microfone e apontava os mapas atrás de si. Geografia e Política Moderna. Heero olhava tudo da porta da sala, em pé e de braços cruzados, como costumava fazer de vez em quando. Gostava desse professor, Stefan, austríaco muito jovem com um longo cabelo preto que tinha uma voz calma e agradável.  
O deserto Amazônico foi sempre uma floresta, uma floresta, tropical, mais precisamente equatorial. Era a maior floresta do mundo, e era até chamada de "O Pulmão do Mundo.  
Heero apoiou a cabeça na batente da porta, sonolento. Ultimamente era difícil dormir à noite.  
... mas a floresta era autosustentável, o solo fértil que ela continha era produzido e protegido por ela própria. O local não passava de uma bacia sedimentar.  
Quase dormia. Estava se lembrando, aos poucos, em cada noite de insônia, dos tempos depois da Final War. Sim, se lembrava. Levara uma pancada na cabeça, e depois mais nada na mente a não ser um vazio negro. Tão parecido com a morte ... foi indevidamente explorada. Milhares de hectares de terra eram devastados, no que ficou conhecido como a maior devastação do planeta.  
Como assim, tão parecido com a morte? Não sei o que é morte. Mas me lembro daquela vez, em que autodetonei o Wing. Tudo rodou à minha volta, sangue, sangue, sangue, acordar dias depois.  
... a floresta Amazônica desapareceu totalmente em 34 A.C., no que originou o deserto que hoje conhecemos; não exatamente um deserto, pois lá o índice de chuvas ainda é forte. Revoltas nativas aconteceram, e, embora tentassem replantar a floresta, nada germinava num lugar tão árido. É importante mencionar que milhões morreram durante esse processo, as pessoas que viviam às custas da floresta.  
Aconteceu a mesma coisa dessa vez! Mas devo ter dormido mais tempo. Até parece que vivi duas vidas. Tão diferente uma da outra, essa e aquela, Relena me disse algo parecido que.  
Sr. Yuy?  
Viu o prof. Stefan à sua frente. Claro, as aulas terminaram, mas na verdade ele não lembrava ter ouvido o sinal tocar. Os alunos arrumavam as coisas para sair. Desculpe. Heero disse friamente, mal se importando. O que você explicou, é tudo verdade?  
Ambos deram espaço para os alunos passarem.  
Comprovado em estudos. o prof. Stefan confirmou orgulhosamente. Era alto, e os cabelos negros caíam próximo a seus olhos e deslizavam pelos ombros, lisos e brilhantes. Não parecia um professor. Interessado pelo assunto?  
É incrível como o ser humano daqui destrói a Terra, pensou ele. Como a desperdiça. Não éramos assim nas Colônias. Toda aula você fala de destruição natural, toda aula. Ao invés disso, disse:  
Não, não muito. Só um pouco. O prof. Stefan sorriu educadamente, depois disse que tinha de se retirar - mais aulas. Heero assentiu.  
Depois, ficou sozinho na imensa sala de mármore de Geografia.  
Mapas, mapas por todas as paredes. Nomes das principais capitais do mundo. Nomes de todas as Colônias do Espaço na outra lista. Nomes das organizações mundiais desde 500 A.C., quando o mundo tentou se unificar para conseguir a paz. Trauma antigo.  
OZ II. Estava na lista, a última organização. Um pouco acima, Rolme-Feller, OZ, Aliança da Esfera Terrestre Unida, Nações Unificadas do Mundo, União das Nações Mundiais.  
Entre a Rolme-Feller e a OZ II havia, escrito em letras pequenas e vermelhas, "Verdade Revelada". Parecia algo tão técnico, tão sem importância, e que logo seria quando alunos futuros estudassem a História da Terra em suas apostilas de Geografia.  
O prof. Stefan ensinou sobre a Verdade Revelada. Sem críticas, apenas essa coisa técnica. Só no final da aula começava o debate.  
O que acham disso?  
Stefan havia ficado muitíssimo satisfeito com Relena e Quatre no poder de Clermont. Independentes da OZ II, permitiam qualquer tipo de crítica durante as aulas. E Stefan adorava criticar, analisar, e fazia seus alunos também gostarem.  
Os dias iam passando.  
Heero era parado nos corredores pelos alunos. Eles perguntavam sobre Mobile Suits e sobre estratégias de guerra, pois muitos ali queriam ser militares. Quanto às máquinas, Heero já estava desatualizado, mas as artes de guerra raramente se desatualizam. E sempre é possível, na mente de um soldado como ele, imaginar estratégias novas. E Heero passou a gostar de explicá-las. Se reunia com os alunos que desejavam trabalhar nas forças armadas, terem cargos militares de importância, e narrava suas batalhas de destaque, dizia o que era preciso pensar na hora. Todos jovens, muito jovens, os alunos. Com a reeducação escolar do pós-Colônias, os alunos prestavam vestibular aos 15 ou 16 anos de idade. Era mais com objetivo dos líderes terem soldados cada vez mais jovens, com as idéias na mente mal-formadas e incapazes de fazer críticas e se rebelar. Pessoas mais velhas, com mais experiência, teriam base para analisar as ações dos líderes. A OZ II é ladra. A OZ II não presta, absolutamente.  
Era o pensamento geral da universidade como um todo.  
Até os professores começaram a passar isso com o tempo. Stefan, principalmente, em suas aulas e aulas em que colocava os alunos para discutir. Relena gostava disso, sentia-se orgulhosa. Quatre, não.  
Se isso escapar daqui, nós não vamos acabar nada bem. ele dissera, e não uma única vez. Com certeza isso chega aos ouvidos da OZ II, Relena!  
São só estudantes tendo idéias democráticas. ela quase sempre respondia. Clermont, assim como nós, não tem nada a ver com isso.  
Como vai garantir isso a ele?  
Somos subordinados dele! Teoricamente fazemos tudo o que ele manda! Desde os tempos iniciais da Aliança, Clermont é diretamente subordinada à organização líder.  
Mas podemos mudar isso logo, ela pensava, já apaixonada pelo cargo que exercia e quantas oportunidades tinha agora.  
Principalmente com essa revolta africana. Os estudantes conversavam sobre ele, excitados, cheios de expectativa sobre a decadência da OZ II. E tinham Heero. Como isso os entusiasmava!

Quatre preparava suas malas, pronto para ir à Arábia. A noite estava fria, e a lareira se seu quarto e de Relena permanecia acesa, deixando o quarto quente e aconchegante. Até que Quatre teve que abrir uma fresta do vidro da janela para deixar um pouco de ar frio entrar.  
Já reunira pessoas suficientes que o acompanhariam; nove estudantes, assim como Lala Samira. O prof. Stefan também disse que iria.  
Alguém bateu na porta devagar.  
Sid Quatre, querido?  
Pode entrar.  
Lala Samira entrou no quarto, já sentindo o calor de súbito. Tirou o lenço que tinha na cabeça e envolta do pescoço e ficou em pé ao olhar Quatre preparar as malas.  
Na verdade... Quatre começou, terminando de fechar a última mala. Lala Samira, acho melhor a senhora não ir. Não, é perigoso.  
As sobrancelhas pintadas dela se levantaram levemente.  
Me deixe ir. Por favor, se vai levar jovens com você, por que não uma velha professora?  
Ele lhe sorriu.  
O que dizia a carta de Hashid?  
Lala Samira sentou-se na cama ao lado dele.  
Que estava tendo problemas na Arábia... que o senhor não voltava mais... que a OZ II os estava pressionando... que sentia saudades... e ainda coisas mais íntimas que não quero que saiba.  
Sorriu como uma tia afetuosa, e Quatre como um sobrinho querido. Ele sabia do romance antigo de Samira e Hashid, em como ele queria deixar a Arábia logo que se aposentasse e vir para a Velha Zelândia morar com ela. Soubemos tarde demais. Quatre murmurou com tristeza.  
Para mim está ótimo. Lala Samira disse com energia ao levantar-se. Antes tarde - ou nunca - do que na hora. Não é mesmo? Vamos, vamos, Sid Quatre, partimos amanhã, lembra-se?  
S...sim. ele levantou para pegar as malas.  
Já despediu-se de todos?  
Já... de todos os professores, Heero e Relena. Não podemos demorar mais.  
Ótimo. Agora, sorria, Sid Quatre, sorria.  
Por Kitsune-Onna 


	8. Discórdias

Rastros de morte e destruição foram inevitáveis.  
Dois meses depois da chegada das forças das Colônias à Terra, estas já estavam às margens do Nilo, embora ainda longe da foz. Chegaram a uma faixa deserta, depois pararam para descansar à margem do grande rio. Não precisavam ficar fugindo como ratos, agora. Tinham forças suficientes para a OZ II tomar bastante cuidado antes de atacá-los. Várias outras bases, assim como Tynley Manor, se uniram a eles, formando um grande e experiente exército. Às que se opunham, Zechs mandava que não houvesse matança, mas um grande saqueamento, tanto de armas como de alimentos. Mas as opositoras geralmente não aderiam ao movimento por medo da OZ II, que com certeza teriam de enfrentar várias vezes, com chances de vitória mas riscos de grande porcentagem de morte.  
Mallaica utilizou dos saques e mortes causados pela Revolução, dizendo que isso era resultado das revoltas. Como estratégia, o exército da OZ II em momento nenhum ameaçou uma cidade africana ou saqueou. Logo que chegaram a Megauda, no Nilo, Zechs montou nova estratégia. Estava feliz de, ao menos, ter um exército garantido. Não absolutamente leal, mas seria útil e seguro agora.

206 A.C.  
23 Discórdias

Duo olhou à volta. O Nilo seguia ao norte e ao sul, sumindo na paisagem, e o deserto se espalhava em todas as direções. Parecia até outra dimensão de um daqueles velhos filmes de ficção científica que ele assistia para dormir. O calor permanecia forte.  
Estava ele num morro mais alto, tendo uma árvore pequena fazendo-lhe sombra, vendo o exército abaixo dele a se acomodar para passar a noite. Os Mobile Suits permaneciam perto deles, e alguns soldados preparados dentro deles, caso viesse algum ataque. Pretendiam chegar ao Cairo logo, onde poderiam se abrigar nas ruas estreitas e antigas. A OZ II, preocupada com a própria imagem, não os atacaria num lugar com milhares de cidadãos.  
Duo viu Trowa subir o morro até ele, cobrindo o rosto do sol com uma mão. Chegou perto o suficiente para gritar:  
Duo, vamos tomar banho! Você vem?

Entrou com tudo no pequeno lago.  
Brrr... que água gelaaaada! Wuufei fungou ao seu lado.  
Nos meus treinamentos era sempre assim. Água gelada torna o homem mais forte na meditação.  
Ah, sei. Duo brincou com a água como uma criança. Esses caras que ficam meditando embaixo de cachoeiras.  
Wuufei revirou os olhos.  
É, esses caras.  
Os dois, mais Trowa, Zechs e alguns oficiais mais importantes estavam num pequeno lago raso - uma saliência do Nilo, escondida entre as árvores e pequenos morros. Wuufei o achara sem querer, e na verdade queria o lago só para ele, mas Trowa descobrira o lugar também.  
Ah, um ótimo lugar num dia tão quente. O sol já baixava um pouco e por estar escondido em sombras de árvores e morros, o laguinho não se aqueceu muito. Na verdade, perto do calor de fora, a água estava até gelada.  
O assunto continuava sendo militar. Agora tinham planos de dominar o Nilo, porque dominando a água se poderia conseguir muito mais.  
Duo começou a desfazer a trança, com dificuldade e ajuda, pois estava embramada. Só então que percebeu como estavam secos e horríveis os cabelos que geralmente eram tão bem-tratados, até demais para um soldado. Percebeu como estava sujo, e as pessoas ao seu redor também, e como o exército em si fedia, depois de dias e dias de lutas seguidas, com poucos banhos e alimentação péssima. Percebeu que estava magro demais, também. Só não tinha muita barba porque dava um jeito nela sempre que podia, cortando com cacos de vidro. Percebeu que nunca marchara com um exército. Como era mais confortável antes, sendo um piloto solitário.  
Ficou nadando preguiçosamente no lago. Já era possível ver a lua no céu azul-claro. Ouvia a voz de Tylon explicando:  
Dominando os portos da foz do Nilo, teremos um certo poder no Mediterrâneo. Se o Comandante Zechs disse que a base principal da OZ II fica no norte da Península Itálica.  
Exatamente. confirmou sonolenta a voz de Zechs. Talvez seja melhor cercar o Mediterrâneo inteiro. Não é mais tão fácil, Comandante. disse a voz de um dos oficiais, Duo esqueceu o nome dele. As forças sul-européias não estão tão insatisfeitas com a OZ II para passarem do nosso lado com tanta facilidade. Ainda são leais, suponho.  
Concordo. disse Trowa com voz baixa. Parecia que todos ali estavam com sono. Mas ainda há o norte da África. Não será difícil rendê-los, se tivermos o Nilo. E ainda a Arábia. lembrou outro.  
Todos pareciam esperar a resposta de Zechs. Então a próxima parada será o Cairo. o comandante confirmou. Amanhã.  
Já amanhã? aquele oficial prevenido protestou. E as tropas? Estão cansadas!  
Assim que tivermos o Nilo inteiro, teremos tranqüilidade para descansar. garantiu Zechs. Primeiro é o Cairo, e a foz.  
Ele se levantou, chamando para que todos saíssem. Chutou um pouco de água em cima de Duo, que quase dormir boiando no lago.  
Duo, saia daí. Deixe Noin e as garotas tomarem banho também.  
Aah, então eu não me importo de ficar.  
Nenhuma piada americana por hoje! Wuufei puxou-o para fora pelos cabelos.

Passaram por algumas cidades, que se rendiam antes que o exército as ameaçasse. Não queriam qualquer tipo de opressão, e pediam proteção em troca de abrigo e alimento, além das águas fartas da estação do grande rio. Mais e mais soldados se ofereciam para lutar contra a OZ II.  
Por fim, o Cairo. De longe já era possível ver as torres islâmicas da cidade; as que tinham sobrevivido às guerras contra os cristãos e judeus décadas antes. Essas guerras já não eram mais realidade, e o Cairo foi a única grande cidade inteiramente islâmica que restou. O Nilo passava por ele, em seu caminho até o Mediterrâneo.  
Os habitantes ficaram transtornados, mas pareciam já estar esperando. Tropas de Mobile Suits da cidade já estavam de vigia, postos à frente das tropas inimigas. Não planejam se render. disse Noin, falando a Zechs. Vamos destruir a cidade inteira? Ela é patrimônio histórico da humanidade, um dos poucos que existem.  
Também não gostaria de destrui-la, Noin. Mas.  
Viu, ao longe, que os habitantes se apinhavam nas ruas. O sol já se punha, deixando toda a cidade em tons de laranja. As torres e as cúpulas das antigas mesquitas se erguiam com fragilidade.  
Uma fez o Cairo afundara. Zechs se lembrava de ouvir a notícia quando era criança. A cidade ficava assentada em solo instável, por causa das águas subterrêneas, que aumentavam de nível cada vez mais. Edifícios e pessoas ficaram soterradas na terra; o estrago foi similar ao de um terremoto.  
Zechs? Noin chamou-o, ao não ouvir mais nada.  
Inesperadamente o exército do Cairo atacou. Eram muitos para serem de uma única cidade, mas o milenar poder bélico muçulmano era bastante conhecido. Zechs deu a ordem de atacarem, e então os dois exércitos se chocaram. Os partidários da Revolução Coloniana eram muito mais numerosos que as forças do Cairo, contudo. Ultrapassando o exército muçulmano, chegaram rapidamente à cidade em si.  
Zechs estendeu um canhão simples e disparou. Atingiu a cúpula de um templo, bela e ornamentada, explodindo-a em pedaços. Alertou que não teriam pena da cidade caso houvesse resistência ou, principalmente, caso convocassem a OZ II em seu auxílio.  
O exército inimigo hesitou um pouco, mas continuou atacando. Logo Zechs viu o Shenlong de Wuufei levantar nos braços um Mobile Suit que havia atingido com seu tridente. Wuufei lançou-o bem em direção à cidade, caindo em cima de outro templo, evitando as ruas apinhadas de gente desesperada.  
Não ouviram o que ele disse?! foi o que gritou.  
Continuaram hesitando mas lutando. Duo chegou perto de Wuufei, temendo o que este pudesse fazer à população. Wuufei nunca se importara muito com inocentes, dizia que era inevitável a morte deles e quase necessário.  
Pega leve, Wuufei. Duo disse exclusivamente para ele. Não vai ser difícil derrotar todos, tudo bem se eles não desistirem até o final.  
Já tivemos perdas suficientes! Wuufei disse com desprezo e cheio de raiva. Vi vários dos nossos africanos sendo destruídos aqui mesmo. Aqui na África eles não sabem lutar!  
Atirou seu canhão de fogo em um Mobile Suit inimigo, que ardeu e depois explodiu. Pegou os restos ardendo em chamas, e, para o espanto de todos, atirou-os bem nas ruas da cidade.  
Milhares de pessoas correram, desesperadas. O fogo se alastrou pelas ruas estreitas e pelas casas, todas muito juntas. O comandante do exército do Cairo desesperou-se, gritando a Zechs:  
Nos rendemos!  
O próprio Zechs estava impressionado. Chocou-se com a atitude brusca e violenta daquele que ele esperava que fosse seu subordinado. Forças do Cairo lutavam para combater o fogo, pessoas ainda corriam. Tinham que mandar cartas de desculpas, ajudar a reparar o dano. Como fariam para serem aceitos agora?

Haviam acampado a alguns poucos quilômetros do Cairo. A noite tinha descido, fazendo o deserto à volta deles esfriar violentamente.  
Wuufei mal havia descido do Shenlong quando viu alguém partir para cima dele e dar-lhe um tapa no rosto.  
Noin.  
O que estava fazendo?! Noin vociferou, irritadíssima. Levantou a mão mais uma vez para outro tapa, mas Wuufei defendeu-se com uma mão rapidamente e sem dificuldade. Num piscar de olhos, ia devolver a agressão, mas parou com a mão bum ao lado o rosto de Noin.  
Ela ficou surpresa com a reação, mas não menos irritada. Sua boca tremia e os olhos estavam levemente molhados de lágrimas.  
Viu Zechs dirigir-se a ele. Tinha a expressão muito diferente do costume, parecendo até frágil agora.  
Nosso objetivo era fazê-los concordarem conosco. começou dizendo. Como vamos reparar as mortes desnecessárias que você causou?  
Logo atrás dele, Trowa e Duo. Outras pessoas do exército resolveram não se aproximar muito, mas observavam de longe, a maioria sentada na areia para descansar da última batalha.  
Tínhamos que fazer tudo muito rápido. Wuufei defendeu-se, sem fraquejar na voz ou na expressão. Não era o seu objetivo?  
O meu objetivo nunca foi mortes desnecessárias.  
Não foi desnecessário! Se fôssemos mais rápido, já estaríamos na tal foz do Nilo, não é?  
Como se sentia patético em explicar essas coisas a eles todos. Não, eles não entendem. Estamos em um exército. Zechs começou. Você também. Agimos em conjunto, sob ordens de um líder. No caso eu, e também Noin. Fugir dessas ordens nos atrasa em nossos objetivos.  
VOCÊ atrasa em nossos objetivos!  
Temos que ter a simpatia do povo!  
Não querem simpatia; obedecem quem é mais forte!  
Zechs respirou fundo. Não discutiria, não assim, gritando.  
De que adianta recomeçou, com mais calma. sermos líderes fortes, se formos opressores? Um povo obedece ao mais forte quando este é opressor. Não pretendemos tirar a OZ II do governo da Terrra, e, portando, a opressão? De que adianta se formos iguais a Aurey Mallaica?  
Wuufei ficou quieto, embora não concordasse. Zechs então o encarou e estreitou os olhos.  
Você... fez parte do plano do ano passado junto com Sally?  
Wuufei quase avançou nele. Duo e Trowa logo conseguiram impedi-lo, Noin afastou-se um pouco, assustada.  
Do que está me acusando?! gritou ao comandante. Eu não traio ninguém pelas costas!  
Poderia ser. Vocês eram bastante unidos.  
Sou um guerreiro de um clã milenar! Tenho senso de justiça!  
Isso não nos garante nada.  
E também de honra, e integridade! Muito maior que o seu!  
Ele enfim parou de lutar, e Trowa e Duo o soltaram, sem dizer palavra alguma. Noin estava comovida, pensando no caso de Sally pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Estendeu a mão e tocou o ombro de Wuufei, que o mexeu para que ela o largasse.  
Tudo bem. Talvez precisemos descansar, há a foz ainda, não é?  
Isso mesmo! disse rapidamente Duo, odiando aquele momento tenso. Wuufei, tudo bem, a gente acredita em você! lançou um olhar rápido a Zechs e depois continuou. Afinal, você é um dos pilotos Gundam, não é? É um de nós. A gente acredita, mesmo.  
Trowa, silencioso, apenas correspondeu com um balanço afirmativo da cabeça e um sorriso.  
Wuufei olhou para Duo. Tinha um olhar quase meigo - assustadoramente quase meigo.  
Eu sei. Eu sei.  
Virou-se e entrou no Gundam. Dormiria lá dentro.  
Guardou um ódio profundo por Zechs. Sentia que nunca tivera tanto ódio por alguém, exceto os homens que destruíram sua Colônia, onze anos antes, matando todo o seu clã e toda a sua tradição.

Pelo Mar Vermelho?  
Claro. As notícias chegavam muito devagar até nós porque não tínhamos mensageiros fora do exército. Por isso que disse a você que arrumássemos alguns. Eles foram bastante úteis.  
O sol ainda não nascera, mas o céu já estava de um azul mais claro. Envolvidos pelo ar parado e gelado da madrugada, os soldados preparavam-se para partir. Noin e Zechs discutiam novos planos, mudados por um mensageiro, mandado em segredo por Noin à Península Arábica. Outros haviam ido para o leste da África, Penínsulas Itálica e Ibérica.  
Nos disse que estão entusiasmados pelo nosso movimento, na Arábia. Noin continuou. Dizem que querem apoiar a Revolução da África unindo-se a ela. Atacam postos da OZ II com freqüencia. Centenas de aldeias do exército já adeririam ao movimento. Zechs sorriu com orgulho e satisfação, vendo que pessoas já seguiam seus exemplos. Aquele velho orgulho de quando era Zechs Marchise da OZ. Não pararia por nada agora.  
Duo chegou correndo até eles.  
Vocês nem sabem! disse, ofegante.  
Zechs e Noin apenas esperaram, perplexos. Quando viam Duo preocupado? É o... Wuufei... ele partiu, de repente! Deixou escrito algo na areia. Disse que ia para a China.  
Por Kitsune-Onna 


	9. O Festival

Andam dizendo que a tal revolução chegou à Arábia. o homem do monitor parecia realmente preocupado. Por que não os atacamos de vez? Todas as forças da Terra?  
Ah, é por isso que Sua Excelência não gostava do senhor.  
O quê? Nada, apenas pensava alto. O comandante deles é muito esperto, eu gostaria muito de tê-lo para a OZ II. Ele se esconde em cidades, e não podemos atacar inocentes. Chega de revoltas populares.  
Mas então quando?  
O senhor não sabe esperar? Só será quando eles vierem nos atacar, a não ser que surja outra oportunidade.  
Mas.  
Desligou. Como era irritante! Mas Mallaica percebia que perdia cada vez mais a credibilidade. Nem a violência causada pela revolução fazia as pessoas pararem de crer nela. E o pior? Quatre Raberba Winner saíra de Clermont, querendo ir visitar os túmulos da organização Maganac Corps. Perto demais dos problemas.  
Talvez precisasse começar a agir rápido.

206 A.C.  
24 O Festival

Calor. O calor escaldante que só os desertos eram capazes de ter, o ar sem um pingo de umidade, o deserto se estendendo por toda a volta, em suas dunas de cor alaranjada. Era pôr-do-sol, por isso a temperatura estava mais amena do que naquelas horas em que o sol estava a pino no meio do céu. Ele estava prestes a se pôr, queimando no oeste. Mas mesmo assim, o calor.  
Sua antiga base, ao lado da base de Jiddah, ligada a ela por um caminho subterrâneo. Estava completamente em ruínas. Metade das paredes, das poderosas muralhas, estava em pé. As passagens antes subterrâneas formavam grandes valas na areia, que não foram totalmente cobertas pelas tempestades porque as muralhas as protegiam. Restos de Mobile Suits eram encontrados aqui e ali. Quatre viera com sua pequena expedição. Homens árabes fiéis que antes eram subordinados dele, os curiosos estudantes, que nunca tinham visto a Arábia, mais Samira e Stefan. É verdade, então? Quatre perguntou, encarando a ruína. Todos, todos eles? Um dos beduínos confirmou respeitosamente com a cabeça, e depois disse:  
Fizemos patrulha, duas horas depois da batalha. Acreditamos que alguns deles tenham sobrevivido, mas os ferimentos graves e o calor os matou antes que chegássemos a tempo.  
Eu sei. Vi na carta. Me impressiona o senhor ter recebido a carta tanto tempo depois, Sid Quatre.  
É mesmo. E afinal foi que eu sumi.  
Quatre ficou a olhar tudo.  
E aqui acaba o Maganac Corps, pensou ele consigo mesmo. Massacrado nesse deserto, onde não é possível ver mais nada.  
A própria sede de Jiddah estava destruída; não havia mais nada. Passou a andar pelas ruínas. Tentaram segui-lo, mas Lala Samira os impediu.  
Via, por entre os destroços, os imensos buracos feitos por Mobile Suits. Uma outra parte com certeza foi causada por explosão: uma vala circular quase perfeita. Quatre agachou-se ao lado dela, observando.  
Havia também partes pretas, queimadas por explosões e pelo fogo - com certeza houvera incêndios - que o sistema de segurança da base não conseguiu deter.  
E os corpos? Onde estavam eles? Todos recolhidos; tinha de visitá-los. Talvez estivessem no Cairo, não era lá?  
Mestre Quatre, eu trouxe o chá. Hashid entrara no quarto naquela noite, a bandeja com o chá rosado. Como está?  
Bem, obrigado, Hashid. Quatre estivera com febre naqueles dias, de cama em seu quarto no pequeno local que ficavam, na Terra.  
Hashid sentara ao lado da cama, como um irmãos mais velho, estendendo a bandeja para que Quatre pegasse a xícara. Obrigado, muito obrigado.  
Por que se lembrava agora de algo tão simples? Talvez fosse para lembrar bem a expressão de Hashid.  
E, nas noites livres que tinham, na Terra ou nos tempos antes da Operação Meteoro, costumavam cantar e dançar músicas antigas folclóricas, muitas tiradas de história d'As Mil e Uma Noites. A alegria dos tambores e do ritmo faziam até o próprio Quatre dançar, às vezes.  
E havia as histórias, as reunidas n'As Mil e Uma Noites, que cada um contava uma durante as noites e que festejavam juntos. Lala Samira também sempre as contara a Quatre, quando ele era criança.  
Lala Samira sempre contava uma que ela adorava, representando como uma atriz de teatro enquanto narrava.  
Um rei muito jovem, conhecido como o jovem rei das Ilhas Negras, contara ao sultão sua trágica história: após ferir mortalmente o amante da esposa, que era feiticeira, recebeu uma maldição da infeliz mulher, que ele antes julgava completamente fiel. O amante ficara incapaz de se move e falar, um semi-morto, que a feiticeira sustentava através de uma poção. O jovem rei tivera seu reino desaparecido por mágica, com todos os habitantes transformados em peixes, e ele mesmo foi transformado em metade-homem, metade-mármore (embora Quatre nunca conseguisse imaginar algo assim). E a feiticeira todos os dias ia visitar seu amante em seu túmulo, oculto por cobertas, a chorar e lamentar sua má sorte. E todos os dias ia castigar também o marido, dando-lhe cem chibatadas. O sultão, com pena do jovem rei, resolveu ajudá-lo. Uma noite foi até o leito do amante da rainha, descobrindo-o, cortando sua cabeça e livrando-se dela e do corpo. Deitou-se no lugar dele, ocultando-se na coberta.  
A feiticeira veio à sua visita diária. Primeira castigou o pobre rei, com as cem chibatadas, em outro aposento do chamado Palácio das Lágrimas, e depois foi ver o amante. Chorou e lamentou por nem ouvir uma palavra vinda da boca dele. Foi quando o sultão falou, imitando o sotaque indiano - nacionalidade do morto - fazendo a feiticeira ficar em êxtase.  
"Infeliz" disse ele. "Merece que eu diga alguma coisa"  
Quatre ouviu sons de Mobile Suits. Virou-se e olhou, vendo que era apenas os beduínos. A OZ II não passaria por ali.  
Agachou-se novamente onde estava, e dessa vez sentou-se no chão, revirando um punhado de areia nas mãos. Como eram nítidos para ele os rostos das personagens, suas expressões! Lembrava-se de ter medo deles quando criança.  
Continuou a imaginar a história. Faziam dez anos que ele não ouvia essa nem nenhuma história. Sentiu tristeza por isso. De que adiantava contar para si mesmo?  
A rainha ficara assombrada com a frieza do amante, perguntando o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ele dissera que ouvia todos os dias os gritos de desespero do jovem rei, e as lamentações dos moradores daquela cidade. Ele nunca conseguiria levantar assim, disse. Aquilo tudo o atordoava.  
Louca de paixão, antes mesmo de descobrir o suposto amante coberto, a feiticeira foi imediatamente ao jovem rei e o fez normal novamente, depois toda a cidade. E mandou o rei fugir daquela cidade o mais rápido possível, senão ela o mataria. Voltou correndo ao túmulo, feliz. Mas quando tirou as cobertas, o sultão rapidamente desembainhou o sabre e cortou a rainha ao meio.  
Quatre!  
Ele se virou rápido, encarando Lala Samira ajoelhada ao lado dele. Sid Quatre... Como terminava mesmo a história?  
Ele lhe sorriu, depois se levantou junto com ela.  
Que aconteceu, Lala Samira? Parece preocupada.  
Chamei o senhor várias vezes, mas não me respondia! estava pálida. Ah, como estou preocupada!  
Parece que o rei, agradecido ao sultão, resolveu ir com ele. E o sultão então criou o jovem rei como um filho. Porque fizera isso, Quatre não havia entendido.  
Alguém chegou logo após dela, o jovem professor Stefan. Seu rosto pálido estava avermelhado por causa do sol, e ele parecia estar sofrendo com aquelas roupas pesadas no calor do deserto, principalmente por causa da falta de costume.  
Sr. Winner? perguntou preocupado, os olhos apertados por causa do sol.  
Desculpe a minha demora. Quatre sorriu. Sentia-se melhor agora. Vamos visitar os túmulos, depois voltamos a Clermont. Tem mais alguma coisa que queira fazer aqui na Arábia, prof. Stefan?  
Bem, na verdade... Espere um instante. Stefan se dirigiu até uma sombra, que finalmente aparecera, feita por uma muralha. Lala Samira e Quatre riram e depois o seguiram, ficando na sombra também.  
Stefan respirou fundo, como se estivesse planejando perguntar aquilo faz tempo:  
Será que teremos chance de ver a revolução?

Tinha ido visitar os túmulos, mas breves visitas. Porque a OZ II estava por lá. Era como se os vigiasse. Quatre não queria qualquer tipo de contato com a organização, e, embora quisesse muito passar um bom tempo ao lado dos companheiros mortos e prestar-lhes homenagem, à maneira árabe, achava que poderia fazer isso depois, quando a situação estivesse mais amena. Agora queria ver também sobre aquela tal revolução. Stefan dissera estar ansioso para ver o exército que desafiava a OZ II na África, e confessou somente a Quatre, que, se fosse possível, uniria-se a eles. Quatre também queria ver como estava o poder da OZ Ii fora de Clermont. Ela teria perdido sua influência mesmo?  
A Arábia em si, por ser quase toda desertos, não tinha países definidos, nem era um único país. As cidades, isoladas nos oásis, eram pequenas tribos com seu próprio líder e suas próprias leis - tradição milenar. Por isso, era mais difícil para a OZ II vigiá-las: por serem tão isoladas. Quatre tentou imaginar porque a revolução não se formara ali, ao invés da África, mais controlada.  
Andou por várias cidades, ele e sua comitiva. Cidades que, apesar de terem a tecnologia atual, tinham ainda características das antigas das antigas cidades árabes, e vestígios do mundo muçulmano. O Islamismo fora quase extinto pouco depois da criação das Colônias, parte derrotados pelos cristãos, parte porque o conceito de religião se tornara gradualmente fraco, ficando então sem importância. Foi um dia antes de voltar a Clermont que Quatre entrou numa cidadezinha com poucas pessoas, onde todos se preparavam para algum festival. Bandeirinhas, lenços, vasos decorados, as ruas inteiras enfeitadas. Extensas mesas colocadas ao ar livre, e logo sendo lotadas de comida. Faltavam poucas horas para o sol se pôr. Sempre o pôr-do-sol, a caracterização do deserto laranja. Ali não haviam soldados da OZ II. Talvez nem valesse apena que ficassem lá, um lugarzinho tão fim-de-mundo, com suas casas antigas cheias de pessoas que mal conheciam a guerra. Uma linda música ticava, cheia de tambores e flautas. Quatre, Lala Samira e o prof. Stefan andavam pela cidade em preparação - os outros da expedição estavam separados deles três. Na verdade Lala Samira também gostaria que Stefan os deixasse em paz, mas ele não percebera isso. Se queixava por causa do rosto queimado e ardendo.  
Viam os encantadores de serpentes. Os músicos. As dançarinas. Um grupo de mulheres que dançavam numa roda a música alta, chamaram alegremente Lala Samira, que aceitou, hesitando um pouco em deixar Quatre sozinho - pois Stefan já se afastara, avançando na comida.  
Fazia tempo que a professora não dançava num desses festivais típicos, que tanto amava quando menina. Mas não perdera a experiência: o corpo esguio continuava movendo-se como uma serpente.  
Quatre se sentou na ponta de uma comprida mesa, lotada de frutas. Já sorria, vendo a alegria contagiante das pessoas ao redor. A música tinha um ritmo agitado e alegre, tão lindo, igual ou até melhor que aquela tocada pelo Maganac em dias de festa.  
Ficaram quase uma hora lá. Com o sol já escondido, a cidade começava a ficar mais fria.  
Quatre contemplava as pessoas à volta. Estando com sono, se levantou, indo procurar a tal hospedaria em que ficariam esta noite. Começou a andar por entre as pessoas, a cabeça novamente voltando ao Maganac.  
Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Se virou, vendo que era um garoto alto mas com cara de criança. Estava ofegante e com o rosto vermelho: correra muito? Parecendo assombrado, sibilou:  
O senhor é Sid Asid, não é? o garoto perguntou falando ao ouvido dele. O senhor é?  
O que houve? Quatre perguntou de volta. Não iria responder, a não ser se.  
Têm forças militares vindo aqui. Forças militares! Ouviram falar que o senhor estava aqui, e querem vê-lo, agora mesmo.  
A OZ II! Mallaica teria se zangado com ele?  
Disseram estar sem paciência! disse o garoto, como que querendo mostrar que a cidade talvez corresse perigo.  
Mas... é a OZ II?  
A música estava muito alta. O garoto não ouviu.  
Quatre correu com ele pelo festival, embora não soubesse o que poderia fazer, temendo estar sozinho diante da OZ II. Um aperto grande. Teria menos medo se quarenta homens treinados e fiéis estivessem ali com ele. Na verdade, não teria medo nenhum.  
Mais uma mão no ombro de Quatre. Dessa vez era Stefan.  
Sr. Winner?  
Seguiu-o, embora Quatre o mandasse ir embora. O resto das pessoas não pareceu perceber que eles saíam, ou que a OZ II estava fora, mas não distante da cidade. E impaciente?  
Avançando para fora da cidade, o frio os foi invadindo. Saindo dela, pisando sobre a areia do deserto, os viram ao longe.  
Céus! Stefan exclamou. Mobile Suits!  
Dezenas dele, num grupo afastado, semi escondido por dunas altas. Um grupo de pessoas, não distantes, esperavam por Quatre e pelo garoto. Sid Karim Asid! um dos homens exclamou quando chegaram, aliviado. Então era verdade que o senhor estava aqui. Esta aqui é a comandante.  
Ah, por Alá! Quatre exclamou, de uma maneira de raramente se expressava.  
Comandante Noin, o homem ia dizer.  
Por Kitsune-Onna 


	10. Segunda Vitória Reencontro

Quando Noin ouviu pessoas daquela região lhe dizerem sobre Karim Asid, sua primeira reação foi acreditar. Depois, antes de contar a Zechs e aos outros pilotos Gundam, teve o cuidado de desconfiar se aquele Asid não era falso. Quatre continuaria com aquele nome? Muito pouco provável. E então, andando de cidade em cidade na Arábia, procurando por ele. Tinha cabelos louro-claríssimos, os olhos eram verdes. Não era nem alto nem baixo, tinha um porte elegante apesar das roupas rústicas; era perceptível, a um bom observador, que o jovem crescera na fortuna e no prestígio de uma família rica - e também tradicional. Não tinha a pele morena do povo árabe, e parecia ter andado o dia inteiro no sol, com as bochechas e o nariz avermelhados. Com esse detalhe, parecia até mais inocente!  
Sem dúvida alguma. Aquele era Quatre Raberba Winner.

206 A.C.  
25 Segunda Vitória - Reencontro

Quatre viu que Noin estava igualmente maravilhada em revê-lo. Mas também percebeu logo que ela tentou disfarçar a surpresa.  
Ah, então é o senhor, Sr. Asid... ela começou.  
Quatre ainda mal conseguia falar. Noin prosseguiu:  
Imagino que veio preocupado pensando nessas ordens que acabei de passar. Sinto muito. Mas, como apoio à nossa revolução, achamos simplesmente maravilhoso que o senhor estivesse aqui. Uma pausa. Quatre conseguiu dizer: Ah,.. sim.  
Poderia me seguir? ela estendeu o braço para onde estava agrupado o exército. Um dos homens chegou perto de Quatre e sussurrou em árabe:  
Isso seria seguro, senhor?  
Quatre mal lhe deu atenção.  
Claro. Claro, comandante?  
Noin. ela sorriu. Lucrezia Noin.  
Apertaram as mãos. Quatre a seguiu, e mandou que ninguém mais os seguisse.

Logo após uma duna alta, Quatre se impressionou.  
O exército era imenso, não podendo ser visto da cidade nada mais que alguns dos Mobile Suits. Os soldados estavam sentados na areia, ou debaixo de tendas improvisadas, descansando. Os primeiros que viram a comandante Noin vindo com Karim Asid ao seu lado começaram a saudá-lo, e logo todo o exército fez o mesmo. Quatre apenas respondeu com um aceno de mão, como um político, e um sorriso impressionado. Logo todo o exército recomeçou a conversar entre si.  
Quatre! It's you!  
Mal se virou e já recebeu um abraço. Duo, que o apertara com força, a voz emocionada:  
Ah, nem acredito!  
É... nem eu, Duo. depois do susto, Quatre correspondeu o abraço. Vocês... aqui.  
Por cima do ombro de Duo, ele viu Trowa. Este parecia realmente surpreso em ver Quatre, como raramente se expressava. Depois de conseguir se livrar de um emocionado Duo (ou de Duo conseguir se livrar dele), abraçou Trowa, coisa que talvez nunca tenha feito na vida.  
Depois um abraço formal com Noin. Quatre estava radiante.

Senhor?  
Senhorita?  
Ela entrou com verdadeira graça, os longos cabelos lisíssimos e claros escorrendo nas costas.  
Bom dia!  
Bom dia, Srta. Catalonia! Como é bom vê-la por aqui. Por que nunca mais veio me visitar?  
Sabe, ando ocupada. sentou-se delicadamente no banco, contemplando o mar além deles. E acho que o senhor também esteve, não? Não pude encontrá-lo nenhuma vez fora da Base dos Alpes, e o senhor sabe que lá não é muito agradável para se visitar uma pessoa.  
Sim, certamente.  
Anda tendo trabalho com a revolução?  
Ah, muito, senhorita, muito. Desculpe, que pergunta óbvia a minha! e então, a risada graciosa. E será que eu o atrapalho?  
Não, de maneira nenhuma! É bom tê-la aqui, Srta. Catalonia, principalmente agora numa época tão extressante. A senhorita traz bastante alegria.  
Ah, obigada! Nossa, esse mar está cada vez mais bonito, não?  
Ah, minha amada Dorothy!, exclamou Mallaica consigo mesmo ao contemplá-la, de costas para ele, olhando para o mar. Infelizmente eu não vejo motivo nenhum para confiar em uma raposa astuta como a senhorita, ainda mais nestes tempos difíceis!  
Apesar de tudo, Mallaica amava Dorothy, e não por causa da beleza da jovem. Ela tinha uma maneira muito parecida com a dele de conseguir o que queria, além de terem personalidades parecidas. Se associaram cerca de seis anos atrás, foram amantes por um tempo, mas depois temeram "cair na boca do povo" e com isso perder prestígio. Dorothy preferira ficar um tanto longe dos assuntos políticos do mundo, sendo voltada para a economia. Tanto que era dona de um dos maiores grupos industriais da Terra, que fabricava principalmente materiais bélicos.  
Mas agora que uma guerra como essa está prestes a começar... ela explicou enquanto conversavam ali. Eu não posso ficar longe, não?  
A senhorita realmente acha que será guerra certa?  
Mas é claro! O senhor não?  
O banco de pedra onde estavam sentados ficava no que fora um antigo templo - agora em ruínas. As águas azuis-escuras do Mediterrâneo se estendiam por todos os lados, sem interferência, até tocarem o céu de cor clara.  
Mas a situação está mais calma? Dorothy retomou, após Mallaica ter respondido sua pergunta com nada mais que um sorriso. Por que o senhor veio ao Chipre?  
Como o povo diz, "o Chipre é a casa de férias da OZ"! Só vou ficar aqui por dois dias. Preciso de um pouco de ar, e essa brisa do mar é realmente agradável.  
Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. E a Srta. Relena?  
A Srta. Peacecraft? ele suspirou. Por enquanto, acho que está sob controle. O Winner está na Arábia, não sei ainda se teve algum contato com os rebeldes.  
Ela se impressionou.  
Mesmo? E o que ele foi fazer lá?  
Parece que recebeu uma carta falando sobre a morte de sua antiga organização. E quis saber mais sobre isso, visitar os túmulos. Isso eu não posso proibir. Dorothy confirmou com a cabeça, agora mais séria.  
Mas ainda acho que foi ousadia - para não dizer "estupidez" - você ter entregue Clermont a eles dois.  
Ele riu.  
Como você é indelicada! Estupidez?  
Então é uma cilada? ela voltou a sorrir. Me conte mais sobre isso!  
Não, não é uma cilada. Mallaica se levantou e começou a andar pela antiga praça do templo, Dorothy ficou a fitá-lo. Mas a Srta.aft não pode se mover diretamente contra mim se tiver Clermont, minha querida. A não ser que consiga mudar aquelas milhares de cabeças.  
Dorothy continuou a olhá-lo, enquanto ele retornava e se sentava novamente, prosseguindo:  
E ela tem várias outras preocupações mais imediatas... Já é fim de ano, e também precisa dar início ao St. Anne.  
St. Anne?  
É o navio que, em todas as guerras, Clermont manda para atender as populações afetadas. Estive pensando no St. Anne esses dias. Além de mostrar seu apoio aos pobres civis, a Srta. Peacecraft tem que se mostrar contrária à guerra, não tem? Ela não pode se aproximar.  
Dorothy confirmou com a cabeça. Mas como Aurey poderia ter tanta certeza assim sobre a Relena? Pelo modo como ele fitou gravemente o Mediterrâneo, havia algo mais do que ele tinha dito.

Logo apareceu aquele que Quatre podia se lembrar muito bem: Zechs Marchise, quem provavelmente guiava as tropas da revolução como comandante. Os dois se cumprimentaram com um formal aperto de mão. Depois Quatre perguntou sobre Wuufei. Disseram que talvez ele havia ido até a China, na verdade não sabiam muito bem.  
Precisamos colocá-lo a par de tudo, não é, Quatre? Noin perguntou com carinho. Aconteceu tanta coisa!  
É, eu tambem preciso contar muito a vocês, Srta. Noin! Quatre sorriu. Sua expressão era franca, e o sorriso era verdadeiramente alegre. Mas... precisam de mantimentos para o seu exército, não precisam? Agora.  
Zechs o interrompeu com um sinal com a mão, polidamente, recusando.  
Não, na verdade não precisamos. Acumulamos o suficiente durante a nossa travessia. Só precisávamos de hospedagem para todos. A areia por tanto tempo de viagem já está desanimando os soldados.  
Quatre olhou para a cidadezinha, pensando o mesmo que Zechs Não havia lugar lá para hospedar tantos soldados, mesmo que expulsassem todos os moradores.  
Precisávamos de grandes meios de transporte. Quatre olhava para os soldados, pensativo. Mas para atravessar o oceano... o Oceano Índico, quero dizer, é muito longe... Para onde vocês pretendiam ir?  
Zechs precisou fazer uma pausa antes de responder. Não há objetivo de um lugar fixo, por enquanto. respondeu por fim, lamentando a resposta vaga e desconfortável. Pretendem, por onde passam, fazer as pessoas de voltarem contra a OZ II?  
Exatamente. Mas gostaríamos de uma base. Não encontramos nenhuma decente e desocupada até agora.  
Haviam passado pela base de Jiddah, Zechs lembrou-se, mas preferiu não falar a Quatre. Quatre convidou-os para descansarem numa hospedaria da cidadezinha, assim poderiam conversar e contar tudo o que aconteceu de ambos os lados. Tanto tempo! Mas parecia, de certa forma, que não fazia tanto tempo assim, já que todos estiveram o tempo todo ocupados com a chegada na Terra, a suposta guerra, a situação mundial. Parecia uma data tão próxima: a OZ II invadiu aquela Colônia naquele dia, levando Quatre e Relena. Quatre viu que seus visitantes ficaram fascinados com o festival. Stefan, curioso, seguiu-os cheio de perguntas, mas Quatre mandou que ele ficasse longe com uma voz autoritária que nunca utilizara em Clermont. Lala Samira, apesar de vê-los, preferiu ficar longe. Encarava Quatre, perplexa.  
Apesar da festa e da música continuarem, todos os habitantes espiavam para ver quem eram os visitantes.  
Quatre fechou a porta do quarto da hospedaria atrás de si, abafando o barulho de lá de fora. Era um quarto simples, digno da pequena cidade. Duas camas com colcha bordada, uma mesinha com duas cadeiras. Um armário em frente às camas, e na mesinha havia uma pequena e antiga televisão.  
Duo se jogou em uma das camas.  
Aah, até que enfim! Cama de verdade!  
Quatre riu. Como era bom ver Duo de novo, dessa maneira; e o olhar de censura de Noin diante da cena. Ela sentou-se na outra cama, ao lado de Quatre. Trowa e Zechs se acomodaram nas cadeiras.  
Desculpem, mas... Quatre começou, embaraçado. esse é o único lugar que tenho... é humilde, mas.  
Noin interferiu:  
Ah, não, Quatre, está ótimo!  
A gente tomou até banho de rio. fungou Duo afofando o travesseiro. É a primeira vez em meses que ponho os olhos numa cama, ai, ai.  
Zechs sorriu e fez um gesto como se dissesse para Quatre não se importar. Trowa estava distraído, olhando as vigas do teto baixo.  
Quatre reiniciou.  
Podem começar a contar tudo? Eu queria ouvir as suas vozes.  
Horas, madrugada adentro. Eles queriam descansar, mas os olhos atentos e insistentes de Quatre exigiam mais e mais sem que ele mesmo percebesse. Adorava ouvir suas vozes e risadas. Olhar dentro dos olhos deles. Quase não falou nada. Apenas ouviu com prazer.

Eram nove da manhã. Não havia quase ninguém nas pequenas ruas Stefan caminhava por elas. Alguém chamou seu nome.  
Stefan!  
Se virou, vendo Lala Samira. Ela foi até ele, falando com voz baixa e com um toque de fofoqueira.  
Quem eram aquelas pessoas? Eles conheciam Sid Quatre?  
Por que está toda inquieta, Lala Samira? ele perguntou para provocá-la, com um sorriso sacana no rosto.  
Agora não é hora, prof. Stefan, por favor. ela tentou não demonstrar-se tão curiosa quanto estava. Quem eram aqueles soldados? E todo esse exército, o que está acontecendo?  
Bem.  
Fala, homem!  
Calma, mulher!  
Stefan puxou-a mais para perto, imitando o tom mexeriqueiro da professora, deixando-a ainda mais irritada.  
Dizem que é a tal revolução da África.  
Mesmo!  
Cuidado! ele disse em tom dramático. As paredes têm ouvidos.  
Os líderes da revolução, aqueles? Será que eram pilotos Gundam? Devem ser. O Sr. Winner tratou-os com tanta intimidade... Eu não os vi muito bem.  
Não?  
Não. Estavam longe de mim, mas você passou perto, não passou?  
Passei! Eram quatro. contou Stefan mordendo a isca de Lala Samira. Quatro? Ah, contei isso mesmo! Mas a aparência... ela disse aparentemente inocente, incitando-o a falar mais.  
Tinha um cara com um cabelo claro e comprido, muito elegante... Uma mulher muito linda de cabelo escuro cobrindo metade do rosto - nela eu reparei muito bem, minha cara! Um outro tinha cabelo muito comprido também, preso num rabo, e outro tinha cabelos castanhos e era bem alto. Sabe onde estão eles agora?  
Não faço a mínima idéia.  
Hoje é o dia de voltarmos a Clermont. Lala Samira balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um suspiro. E como vamos fazer? Será que vamos voltar? Se a OZ II descobre que Sid Quatre apóia essa revolução, eu temo o que possam fazer a ele e à Srta. Peacecraft.  
Stefan concordou. Depois disse, ao ouvir alguma coisa.  
Hey, Lala... Não está ouvindo uma música?  
Ela sorriu.  
Um som de violino e flauta? Sim, estou. Bela música, não?  
Por Kitsune-Onna Ouvindo Sonata Arctica 


	11. Relena e Heero

Nenhuma notícia dele até agora?  
Relena balançou a cabeça. Estava visivelmente preocupadíssima. Já passara um dia do prazo que Quatre estabelecera para voltar para Clermont, e nem sinal dele, nem dos que tinham ido com ele. Heero só mantinha a expressão um pouco diferente do normal, que era de receio. Ele não pode estragar tudo depois do que consegui.  
Heero! exclamou Relena, furiosa.  
Mas é verdade. Agora temos comunicação com as Colônias - e ainda - sem que a OZ II intercepte nada. Consegui ainda mais dados da revolução. ele pausou por um momento, parecendo sentir-se satisfeito. Unindo-se a elas, talvez tenhamos alguma chance.  
Relena confirmou com a cabeça. Por mais que tentasse, nunca conseguia encarar os fatos com a serenidade de Heero. Só mais uma coisa, Relena.  
Hum?  
Vou trazer colonianos secretamente para Clermont. Só espero que não se importe.

206 A.C.  
26 Relena e Heero

Quando Heero conseguiu o primeiro contato com as Colônias - em sua sala fechada e escura, na frente de computadores - ele falou com uma engenheira da Colônia em que a revolução havia partido. Depois de conversarem em desconfiança, sem saberem quem realmente era o outro, ela declarou que era Eleni Daeé. Heero reconheceu o nome famoso, mas não disse quem era, ao contrário do que ela esperava. Começou a perguntar algumas coisas.  
Conseguiu entender que nas Colônias estava um caos muito grande. Abandonadas pela Terra, a economia estava abalada - o que fez os líderes espaciais jurarem lealdade à OZ II, e permaneciam ainda sem resposta. As pessoas das Colônias já protestavam contra a revolução, que, desde a sua primeira tentativa no ano passado, já acabou por prejudicar as Colônias do Espaço inteiro. Os Gundams há muito já eram tidos como inimigos.  
A engenheira falou também de uma "traidora", explicando o que acontecera e porque a revolução fora atrasada. Ora, Sally Po fora quase apedrejada nas ruas! Muitos diziam em legalizar a pena de morte, nesse caso. Heero ficou mesmo surpreso. Só se lembrava de conhecê-la onze anos atrás, e para ele ela sempre fora uma idiota qualquer, sem muita capacidade.  
A Daeé não revelou mais nada. Perguntou várias vezes com quem ela falava, mas todas as vezes Heero respondia com outra pergunta. Por fim, ela desistiu.  
Não posso conversar mais, monsieur.  
Posso entrar em contato com você novamente?  
Não, não. Deixe que eu entro em contato com você. Ah, e por favor, diga a Relena Peacecraft que nos apóie. Ela não defende os fracos?  
Heero se surpreendeu. Ela sabia que ele falava de Clermont.  
Mais uma coisa.  
Hum?  
Vocês têm alguma informação sobre o paradeiro de Heero Yuy? Sabe se ele está vivo ou morto?  
Deve estar morto. ele respondeu sem hesitar. Nunca apareceu por aqui. Procuramos, mas ele nunca apareceu.  
O senhor tem certeza?

De madrugada, sem conseguir dormir, voltou à sala escura de computadores que havia montado para si. Nunca foi de dormir bem, mas agora estava pior. O fato é que se sentia impotente numa situação tão alarmante na Terra e nas Colônias. Só restava a Heero agir passivamente, pesquisando e montando estratégias que nem sabia se iria usar ou não. Ficaria ali, na frente daqueles computadores.  
Ligou-os.  
Procuraria por mais pessoas das Colônias. Daeé era esperta e desconfiada demais para passar qualquer informação importante, embora ela tenha errado passando seu nome verdadeiro. A não ser se esse não fosse seu nome verdadeiro. Mas que existia uma Eleni Daeé, existia: ele ouvira falar sobre aquela genial engenheira, que participou da construção dos melhores Mobile Suits já inventados. Nunca falara com ela, mas já devia tê-la visto uma vez de relance, falando com o Dr. J, ou com qualquer outro cientista ou engenheiro que ele tenha conhecido.  
Ela tinha algum envolvimento com os Gundams? Ele não tinha certeza.  
Foi quando viu que alguém estava ligando para Clermont, no número do telefone da sala de Relena. Dava para ver dali. Era um número qualquer, de um telefone que tinha câmera (era possível conversar com quem estava ligando através da tela). Heero não atendeu. Uma ligação internacional - era difícil ser engano. Mas o telefone era público.  
Embora ele ignorasse, voltando a fazer o que viera fazer, a pessoa do outro lado insistia. Não queria atender, era arriscado ser visto. Por fim, tentou localizar de onde a ligação insistente vinha. Hallah, Península da Arábia?  
Só se atendesse e visse, por uma fração de segundo, quem era. Se fosse Quatre... não poderiam falar nada suspeito. Afinal, o som poderia ser interceptado pela OZ II... porém, a imagem não poderia. Atendeu. Do outro lado, viu os inconfundíveis olhos grandes cheios de maquilagem, a boca pintada de marrom. Era aquela tal professora árabe. Nazira.  
Boa noite. Samira. Isso, era Samira.  
Boa noite! ela repetiu, sorrindo.  
Boa noite.  
Então Samira ergueu um papel escrito alguma coisa. Heero leu rapidamente, enquanto ela dizia:  
Aí é de Clermont, não? Gostaria de falar com Ali Saoul, sabe, ele é meu sobrinho... Eu poderia?  
Samira abaixou aquele papel e depois ergueu outro. Heero, enquanto lia, respondeu:  
Sinto muito, senhora, mas é madrugada - quase todos os alunos estão dormindo. É urgent... urgente?  
Quase engasgou com o que viu. Não só o conteúdo da mensagem. Duo, atrás de Samira, acenou alegremente para ele.  
Madrugada? a mulher tornou a falar enquanto ergueu outro papel, enquanto Duo fazia "chifrinhos" nela com uma mão. Oh, sinto muito! Aqui são apenas sete da noite. Eu preciso prestar mais atenção nos fusos horários... Não, não é urgente, eu ligo amanhã, se possível. Muito obrigada, e desculpe o incômodo... Não foi nada.  
Ela desligou. Heero levantou-se imediatamente, indo procurar Relena.

Abriu silenciosamente a porta do quarto.  
Ao contrário do que esperava, Relena já fora se deitar. Um pequeno abajur, no canto do quarto, davam uma luminosidade amarelada e muito leve, sendo possível apenas distinguir vultos com ela. Aquilo era mania de Quatre que Relena também havia adotado para ela. Afinal, depois de quase um ano de casados.  
Casados. Como era difícil para Heero imaginar aquilo. Não parecia que havia passado tanto tempo assim, já que ele pedera a memória todo esse tempo. Relena ainda era, para ele, aquela garota ingênua e ousada, extremamente inocente.  
E casada ainda com Quatre. Nunca que ele imaginaria que eles iriam fazer isso nem politicamente. O casamento falso era bastante real: dormiam os dois na mesma grande cama. Por quê?  
Toda a decoração do quarto fora caprichosamente escolhida. Um grande quadro abstrato retratando o que parecia ser uma rosa vista de muito perto ficava atrás da cama. Era a única coisa colorida e viva. O resto era em tons de bege e branco, móveis perfeitos, uma cama com uma colcha fofa, perfeita para cobrir-se no inverno ou deitar-se em cima no verão.  
Heero se surpreendeu ao ver Relena de olhos abertos. Ela fechou-os de novo, mas ele já tinha visto.  
Não conseguiu dormir? ele perguntou com voz baixa. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.  
Ela se sentou na cama. É. Muito menos você. Relena respondeu com a mesma ternura.  
Tive notícias de Quatre. Heero puxou uma cadeira macia e se sentou. Ele está na Arábia. Encontrou com a revolução.  
Revolução? ela arregalou os olhos, parecendo ao mesmo tempo feliz e com medo.  
Revolução. Duo, Trowa, Wuufei. Não, Wuufei está na China agora. Mais a Noin e o seu irmão.  
Relena levou as mãos à boca.  
Não pode ser!  
Eles têm um exército enorme. Vários soldados foram se aliando a eles no caminho da África até a Arábia. Eu acho que esse exército é fraco e mal-treinado, também não deve ser unido. Mas já é alguma coisa.  
Ah, é muito!  
Pediram verba por parte de Clermont. Verba, alimentação, cuidados médicos, tudo o que é necessário para um exército. ele fez uma pausa, olhando Relena gravemente. Você vai mesmo entrar nisso, Relena?  
Antes que ela respodesse, ele acrescentou.  
Fazendo isso, você vai declarar guerra à OZ II. Eu sei!  
Ela até hesitou por um segundo, sentindo-se irritada pelo modo como ele falava, como se ela nnca tivesse lidado com política na vida. Praticamente nascera para isso!  
Mas não, não poderia parar agora. Isso seria abandonar a revolução, os oprimidos da Terra e das Colônias. Seu próprio irmão! Zechs deveria ter certeza de que ela faria tudo o que ele pedisse, arriscando qualquer coisa. Não poderia desistir. Mas então Heero acrescentou:  
Você sempre foi contra guerra, Relena. Qual o motivo dessa vontade agora?  
A situação está bem pior que qualquer outra que eu já tenha presenciado. A mulher das Colônias não disse a você?  
Disse.  
Talvez seja um motivo suficiente... combater com armas. Pelo menos até tirar Mallaica e outros governantes.  
Ele olhou-a seriamente.  
Relena.  
Sim?  
Você concluiu que o pacifismo não adianta em nada?  
Não! N..não, é que.  
Ela se surpreendeu com a afirmação dele. Mas talvez fosse verdade.  
Só não vá se apaixonar pela guerra. ele respondeu com um quase-sorriso.  
Relena sorriu também. Como essa expressão dele era linda! Na hora sentiu que poderia passar a noite inteira o contemplando daquela maneira. Mas.  
Então eu vou fazer isso mesmo.  
Vai?  
Claro. Já tenho alguns planos arquitetados, e tenho certeza de que você já tem os seus, Heero.  
E então veio, de repente. Heero sorriu.  
Claro, claro.  
Ele se afastou novamente, encostando-se mais uma vez no encosto da cadeira. Parecia cansado.  
Vou dormir.  
Ah, espere um pouco! ela disse antes que ele se levantasse. Fique um... um pouco aqui comigo.  
Ele permaneceu sentado onde estava, encarando-a calmamente. Ela percebeu embaraçada que ele não sairia dali Não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Ele continuou ali. Está com sono, não? Pe...pegue um pijama do Quatre - ele tem muitos. Deite-se... deite-se um pouco aqui.  
Ela deitou e se virou, tentando parecer natural, escondendo o rosto ruborizado.  
Heero calmamente obedeceu. Relena sentiu-o subir na cama e deitar-se, de costas para ela. Virando-se de barriga para cima, começou a refletir até xingar a si mesma em pensamentos. "Não era o Quatre, Relena, hein, hein? Pelo amor de Deus, você é uma pessoa pública.  
Virou-se para o lado e dormiu.

da autora:  
quero me desculpar pela lentidão do fanfic. Ultimamente não tenho muito tempo para escrevê-lo... Mas, por favor, paciência! ' muito mais tensão daqui para a frente..

Por Kitsune-Onna, sua raposa favorita - com Messenger! 


	12. A Traição de Clermont

Relena acordou, assustada.

Não sabia porque, mas tinha a impressão de que o prazo para enviar apoio à revolução havia acabado. Talvez fosse apenas o sono agitado e confuso.

A pequena faixa de luz que entrava pela janela vazada ainda não aparecera. Provavelmente o sol não tinha nascido.

Era mais cedo do que ela esperava. Heero ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado!

Estavam bastante afastados um do outro, devido ao tamanho da cama. A expressão dele mostrava que o sonhos também não eram tranqüilos. Estava deitado de bruços, as costas subindo e descendo no ritmo lento da respiração.

Relena se levantou. Apagou o abajur. O ruído que fez nesse momento foi o suficiente para Heero acordar.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, em pé ao lado da cama.

Decidiu?

Decidi.

**206 A.C.**

**27**

**A Traição de Clermont**

Heero riu.

Mas que astuta! Teve essa idéia ontem?

Tive, sim! ela estava satisfeita simplesmente com o riso dele, o plano fosse ou não fosse absurdo. Me lembrei que já era hora de contribuirmos, assim como Clermont sempre contribuiu com qualquer guerra em grande escala.

Contornou a mesa de sua sala, sentando-se na cadeira.

Eu sei que pode não parecer muito ético usar algo tão nobre para nossas próprias ambições, mas isso é pelo bem de todos, não? ela brincava com a caneta entre os dedos, olhando o dia belo e frio pela janela. E depois faço algo para compensar.

Heero confirmou com a cabeça.

O plano de Relena consistia em usar um navio tradicional de Clermont que sempre ajudava os civis das nações em guerra, levando até eles mantimentos. Mandando esse navio à necessitada Arábia, ele supostamente seria saqueado pelos revolucionários. Essa era a melhor maneira que Relena encontrara para levar os alimentos e medicamentos que a conturbada revolução certamente precisaria, segundo os pedidos de _Lala_ Samira.

E, por enquanto, é claro que Aurey Mallaica não vai precisar saber de nada. ela completou. Mesmo que fique um pouco suspeito, não é o mundo inteiro que vai pensar como ele... olhava para o teto. Mas se Clermont não mandasse nada a crítica mundial começaria a questionar. Então...

Depois de raciocinar um pouco, olhou para Heero.

Mandarei em três dias. _Lala _Samira vai contactá-lo de novo, não vai? Avise a todos que se preparem.

Passaram-se alguns dias, e a revolução estava cada vez mais pressionada. Estavam começando a sofrer ataques da massa civil insatisfeita com aquela guerra, e, embora fossem fáceis de conter, eram bastante problemáticas.

Também haviam conflitos internos no exército. Cada vez mais soldados queriam que a revolução tomasse um rumo definitivo. O ano chegava ao fim, já faziam quatro meses que haviam chegado à Terra e haviam vários protestos dizendo que a verdadeira revolução teria que acontecer logo. As tropas da OZ II estavam cada vez menos vigilantes, aparentemente convencidas de que os rebeldes terminariam por acabar uns com os outros.

Diziam que Zechs Marchise estava pronto para se render. Que ele viera à Terra sem objetivo nenhum, sem nada a perder além da vida errante que levava. Ele não avançava!

A imprensa mundial divulgou o navio _St. Anne_, que saíra de Clermont rumo à Arábia, e que mais tarde iria ao leste da África também – as regiões mais afetadas. Alguns diziam que Relena Peacecraft iria entregar os mantimentos ao exército rebelde, e não à população, mas não passava de boato de quem não apreciava Peacecraft desde quando ela ainda era muito jovem, à frente do reino de Senk.

Chegou enfim, o navio.

Era madrugada nas terras próximas à Índia, para onde o exército havia avançado. Passando por aldeias cada vez mais numerosas, a revolução era novamente risco à população civil, o que impedia a OZ II de fazer qualquer movimento. Não havia civis revoltados ali como houveram nas terras árabes, ali a população parecia ser um pouco mais dócil, ou, pelo menos, desinteressada.

Metade dos soldados permanecia acordado em vigia, mais que o habitual, desde que receberam o aviso do homem de Clermont – que muitos afirmavam ser Heero Yuy.

Alguém entrou nos aposentos de Zechs.

O navio, comandante.

Zechs não disse nada. Apenas prosseguiu com o subordinado.

Como estava quente aquela noite, diferente da noite no deserto. Os dias desde que chegaram ali foram sofridos. Depois do dia quente que muitos dos soldados ainda não estavam acostumados, ao invés do frio da noite árabe, vinha o calor da noite indiana.

_Lala _Samira informara a Heero que direção eles estavam tomando e a que velocidade viajavam, para serem encontrados. Também destruíram alguns lugares civis naquela região, para atrair o navio exatamente para lá.

No mar completamente escuro estava o monte de luzes longínquo, que era o navio se aproximando da costa. Poucas pessoas dentro dele sabiam o que realmente estava acontecendo. Para a maioria, seria mesmo um ataque-surpresa.

Zechs se encontrou com Duo, Trowa e Quatre, que permaneciam em pé a poucos metros da praia.

Tem certeza de que Relena ordenou mesmo aquilo? perguntou apreensivo ao chegar perto deles.

Sim, Heero mesmo disse. Quatre também parecia nervoso. Mas foi uma boa idéia, não foi?

Eu gostei! Duo sorriu. Até que enfim a gente sai dessa joça e luta do lado da elite. tanto Quatre quanto Zechs o encararam friamente, mas ele não notou. E aí? Vão atacar primeiro?

Atacaremos, depois eles mesmos virão. Zechs procurava por Noin com o olhar. E então, vocês três, mais a _Lala _Samira, serão levados secretamente para dentro do navio.

Não gosto dessa idéia. Trowa falou pela primeira vez naquela noite Me sinto fugindo do campo de batalha.

Acho que nós três lutaremos melhor longe desse campo de batalha. Quatre sorriu.

As ordens passadas por Heero haviam sido claras: devem seqüestrar aquele navio e roubá-lo, depois deixá-lo voltar para Clermont com os pilotos Gundam e os professores. O prof. Stefan preferira ficar, apaixonado que estava por aquela revolta.

Noin enfim apareceu, o rosto vermelho de calor.

Está bem próximo agora, Zechs.

Ótimo. É agora.

A ordem foi dada: dezenas de MS saíram do continente e foram a alto-mar, assaltar o navio. Embora o St. Anne tivesse seu sistema de proteção, com canhões, o ataque foi tão de imediato que logo ele teve que se render. Os depósitos, cheios de alimento e remédios, logo foram invadidos.

Um tempo depois, na praia, os cinco observavam.

Boa idéia, essa aí. disse Duo para quebrar o silêncio. E então, Quatre? Quando a gente entra?

Agora. surpreendeu-o Quatre, indicando o mar. Um vulnerável barco os esperava no mar agitado por causa dos ataques. Tomara que seja seguro... ele riu um pouco. Sim, é esse mesmo.

Virou-se para Zechs, apertando a mão dele.

Boa sorte, comandante, voltaremos em breve.

Obrigado. Zechs retribuiu. Quero que agradeça Relena por mim. Meus soldados irão ficar satisfeitos.

Quatre depois cumprimentou Noin com o mesmo respeito, e depois já foi chamar _Lala _Samira, escondida até então. Enquanto Duo e Trowa também se despediam, um dos homens do pequeno barco na praia desceu, apressado e tropeçando.

Por favor, os Gundams também. vendo que não entenderam, ele acrescentou. Há um compartimento embaixo do St. Anne em que será possível amarrar os Gundams. Por favor, os Gundams devem ser levados também.

Meia hora depois, todos partiram.

O que você fez?! Relena deu um salto.

Quem me obrigou a dormir na sua cama foi você.

Engraçadinho, não é isso... Quero dizer, mandou trazê-los até aqui?

Heero fingiu que não a ouviu, e ficou a contemplar um pouco mais a vista maravilhosa da sacada do quarto.

Relena se levantou da cama e foi até ele, nervosa. Segurou-o no ombro e virou-o, fazendo-o ficar de frente para ela. A princípio Heero se assustou com o movimento brusco, mas depois ignorou.

Por que isso?

Por que está questionando tanto? Heero franziu o cenho, demonstrando uma suave irritação. Você nunca questiona as coisas que eu faço.

Não, nunca, mas poderia ao menos ter avisado! Afinal, a idéia foi MINHA.

Convencida de que não adiantaria mais e de que sua insistência era infantil, Relena voltou à cama, se estirando no cobertor macio. Olhou para Heero, que voltara a olhar a vista marítma da janela.

Meu irmão vem também? perguntou preguiçosamente, olhando no relógio. Era manhã de domingo.

Não. Só os pilotos.

O que vai fazer com eles aqui?

Eu, nada. Não sou o comandante deles. virou o olhar para Relena, com um quase sorriso. Mas sei que os pilotos Gundam vão agir melhor se separados de toda aquela gente. O próprio Wuufei já fugiu de lá faz um tempo.

Vocês vão trabalhar juntos?

Talvez. Essa ditadura do Mallaica é um tédio. ele mantinha um ar relaxado, enquanto a encarava. Não é como os tempos do Treize Khushrenada, oscilantes. Precisamos tirar aquele garoto do poder o quanto antes. e, sério, falando consigo mesmo, completou. E preciso ajudar as Colônias... quase me esqueci das Colônias...

Relena não disse nada.

Nos dias que se seguiram, rumo ao fim-de-ano, Heero passou horas trancado em sua sala de computadores. Os alunos, sim, estranhavam a ausência do excelente professor de estratégia militar, que na verdade não tinha função determinada em Clermont mas acabava por ensinar nas horas vagas os alunos mais curiosos. Relena preferiu não procurá-lo. Heero ainda vinha toda noite dormir em sua cama, mas muito tarde, quando ela já estava dormindo – acordava com os ruídos que ele fazia, e tornava a dormir quando ele se deitava. Foram três noites assim.

Na quarta noite, Relena estava acordada quando ele voltou.

Ainda acordada? ele perguntou ao entrar silenciosamente no quarto.

Impressionou-se com a expressão de contentamento de Relena. Ela, que estivera na sacada olhando o mar, foi até ele e puxou-o até lá, mostrando o oceano negro. No fim dele, luzinhas distantes indicavam a aproximação de um navio.

Até que enfim. ele suspirou, enquanto ela comemorava.

Era tarde da noite naquela Colônia, próxima à Lua.

As Colônias haviam voltado ao seu espírito pacífico de outrora. Desistindo de insistir contra a OZ II, os pequenos grupos rebeldes iam aos poucos se dissolvendo, e, através de acordos e tratados, os líderes das Colônias conseguiram trazer o apoio da OZ II de volta ao Espaço. Desde que não quisessem interferir na política, nem reclamassem do controle exercido pela OZ II, teriam de volta o abastecimento terrestre.

Embora a maioria tivesse se rendido, alguns revolucionários ainda apostavam na resistência contra o domínio da OZ II. Entre eles estavam as duas mulheres que conversavam naquela sala daquela Colônia, tarde da noite.

Uma era engenheira de MS, perseguida pela OZ II nas Colônias. Eleni Daaé, reconhecida nas Colônias e na Terra, uma das mentes mais brilhantes desde os inventores dos Gundams. Ao lado dela uma prisioneira, agora sem importância às Colônias, mas antes quase condenada à morte. Sally Po, antigo membro da Aliança, antes também mundialmente reconhecida.

Torne-se um pouco mais grata. resmungou Daaé, franzindo o cenho em ameaça. Gostaria, querida, que não se esquecesse de quem a libertou de sua prisão. Ficaria 20 anos presa, até ficar velha e mais feia do que já está.

Sally, que até então estivera discutindo, calou-se. Sentada, de cabeça baixa, via-se mais uma vez sob o controle de outra pessoa.

Que novidade fungou consigo mesma.

O que disse?

Nada, madame. E então, o que decidiu?

Eleni andava de um lado para outro, calmamente, enquanto refletia. Virava os olhos para as janelas, de onde era possível ver o espaço, depois encarava Sally, depois as próprias mãos, analisando o comprimento das unhas bem-feitas. Por fim, disse:

Primeiro, quero que me conte todos os planos da Operação Meteoro organizada pelo Zechs Marchise ano passado. Preciso saber de detalhes.

Pois não. respondeu Sally com um sorriso. Mas já aviso que não sei todos os detalhes. Quem sabia eram ele e a comandante Lucrezia Noin, acho que já ouviu falar dela.

Oui, claro.

Pois bem, então só sei o mesmo que os oficiais de alto escalão das forças rebeldes sabiam. Sally apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, pondo o rosto entre as mãos. Vou lhe contar tudo, madame. Era só isso?

Não.

Eleni puxou uma cadeira para se sentar à frente da entrevistada.

Por que trocou o movimento pelo Aurey Mallaica? perguntou gravemente.

Ah, de novo, não!

Responda!

Sally estalava os dedos com nervosismo, embora encarasse Eleni com frieza.

A senhora não vai me denunciar, vai? Me disse que planeja ir para a Terra. Vai me levar junto com a senhora?

Você seria um prejuízo por lá! riu Eleni, com ar zombeteiro. Mas, sim, vou levá-la, se cooperar. Há muitas coisas que você precisa esclarecer para mim, meu bem.

Sally começou a contar tudo, em detalhes, aparentemente sem se interessar em esconder algo da entrevistadora. Todos os planos de ataque que sabia, daquela operação organizada em 205 A.C., contou tudo – mas nada foi novidade a Eleni. Por fim, disse que sabia que a revolta não abalaria Aurey Mallaica, e que, apesar de apoiar os interesses dele, e os seus próprios, também pensara na segurança de Zechs, Noin, os garotos dos Gundams. Por que os expusera a esse perigo? Sally alegou supor que eles não poderiam ser derrotados por tropas comuns, se até aos Mobile Dolls do passado os Gundams resistiam. Era isso.

Ao fim da narrativa, Eleni parecia insatisfeita. Ainda olhando para as unhas, tirando uma pequena lasca de imperfeição, concluiu:

Seus argumentos estão vagos, querida.

Sally não respondeu. Esperou que aqueles olhos claros sem expressão a encarasse, e Eleni completasse:

A quem mais contou essa história.

Sally mordeu o lábio inferior.

Fale o que quiser. É isso, e me sinto culpada, admito.

Eleni se levantou, voltando a olhar para o espaço pela janela.

Durante o tempo em que esteve presa, Sally querida, houveram três tentativas frustradas de tentar libertá-la. Os homens que fizeram isso foram identificados como soldados quaisquer. Ninguém sabe os motivos, ainda. Suponho que eram seus amigos, também.

Eram.

E quem eram?

Ninguém importante. Sally jogou os cabelos para trás. Eram simplesmente amigos, que não queriam me ver presa.

Ah, mas há outro detalhe! sorriu Eleni, pondo os olhos em Sally mais uma vez. Ficou provado que todos eles nasceram na Terra.

Nasceram. Sou da Terra, só tenho amigos da Terra.

Eleni confirmou com a cabeça.

Certamente. após mais uma pausa, continuou. Bem, há mais coisas em que você pode me ajudar, minha querida. Venha, temos muito o que fazer ainda hoje... Aff, veja, minha unha quebrou.

Por 


	13. Espera

Entraram clandestinamente em Clermont, obviamente. Os encarregados por Relena de trazê-los até lá os levaram até seus aposentos, quando já era madrugada. Mal haviam entrado no quarto destinado a Duo e Trowa, logo viram Heero aparecer em pé na porta, braços cruzados, um meio-sorriso satisfeito. Tanto Duo quanto Trowa perceberam de imediato que aquele não era o mesmo Heero que haviam visto há um ano atrás. Era realmente o mesmo Heero de dez anos atrás, segundo Quatre explicara Heero! Duo foi até ele e tentou abraçá-lo, tão aliviado que estava de vê-lo vivo. Se sentia mais emocionado do que daquela vez na velha hospedaria do arquipélago japonês.  
Heero de imediato demonstrou repulsa à tentativa, afastando-o. Alô, Duo disse, simplesmente. Quatre, Trowa. Onde estão os outros dois?  
Lala Samira já foi para os aposentos dela. Quatre disse, apertando a mão de Heero. Stefan ficou na Arábia.  
Heero assentiu, depois foi cumprimentar Trowa, que, apesar de estar evidentemente felicíssimo em ver o piloto em que se inspirara tanto antes, disse simplesmente:  
Olá, Heero.

206 A.C.  
28 Espera

Abraçaram-se, trocaram beijos no rosto e na testa. De volta àquele quarto belo e aconchegante, Quatre se sentia mais uma vez aquele coordenador de Clermont, e não mais o rebelde que dormia em cabanas. Notava o alívio e a felicidade de Relena, que o encheu de perguntas, sobre como estava por lá, como estavam os pilotos, como estava seu irmão e a Srta. Noin. Quatre explicou tudo, apesar do sono que sentia. No caminho que percorrera no St. Anne, planejou exatamente como contaria a ela, fazendo um relatório mental. E agora não poderia deixar esperar.  
O St Anne. Era um navio modesto, só de carga, que deixava toda a beleza e o luxo de lado para se tornar mais espaçoso e muito mais rápido. Depois do ataque nas regiões árabes, ele retornara diretamente à universidade. O que foi um alívio, porque os quartinhos em que dormiram por aqueles dias, quentes e fechados, pioravam ainda mais o pavor de Quatre por navios. Duo parecia não se simpatizar muito com eles também.  
O importante é que chegaram. disse ela, ao fim de tudo. Não parecia satisfeita com a condição da revolta. Não sabe o quanto nos preocupamos com você? E amanhã devo falar com Lala Samira... andava pelo quarto, as preocupações voltando. E o prof. Stefan?! O que ele iria fazer num lugar como aquele!  
Por fim parou de andar, encarando Quatre, sentado na cadeira.  
Escute, Quatre. Não fui eu quem quis trazê-los até aqui.  
É... ele não pareceu surpreso. Mas a idéia que Heero teve foi interessante. Eu gosto de lutar em equipe, mas algumas lutas só eu e Sandrock me farão bem. falando isso, deu um tapa na própria testa. E Sandrock... ele está nas Colônias!  
Mais tarde, foram dormir os dois. Relena pensou em Heero, mas dormiu rápido demais para começar a sentir remorsos.

Foi o dia seguinte, Domingo.  
Primeiramente, de madrugada.  
Heero guiou Trowa até a sala de computadores que tanto amava. Precisava conversar com uma cabeça parecida com a sua, e Trowa era a pessoa com os sentimentos mais próximos dele, que ele conhecia. Amava Relena, mas as relações entre os dois eram bem diferentes se entrava política e guerra no meio.  
Trowa ouviu calado tudo o que Heero contava sobre a tal Eleni das Colônias com quem ele conversava constantemente há algum tempo. Ah, mas você conheceu Eleni.  
Conheci?  
Claro. Trowa sorriu. Ela foi de grande ajuda para a revolução. É uma engenheira e tanto.  
Heero riu um pequeno riso.  
E eu pensando o tempo todo que era um estranho anônimo para ela. Que decepção. depois do riso de Trowa, completou. Então por isso que ela me disse seu nome, de que Colônia era. E está disposta a vir à Terra o mais breve possível, quer trabalhar comigo, vocês, o Zechs. Mesmo?  
Vou ver se consigo contato com ela. Depois, quero que me conte tudo o que eu passei no tempo em que estive... inválido.  
É claro, Heero.  
E então uma palidez preencheu o rosto de Trowa. Foi tão repentino que Heero se assustou.  
Que foi?  
Trowa ignorou-o por um tempo, parecendo pensar consigo mesmo Depois, explicou:  
Certamente você não se lembra do manuscrito em outra língua que achei na biblioteca da Colônia, não é?  
Heero ficou quieto, esperando-o continuar.  
Não lembrava que você não sabia disso.  
Fale logo o que é, Trowa.  
Pois bem. Trowa foi voltando ao normal. Como eu disse, achei um manuscrito em língua estranha - português ou romeno, não me lembro - de um habitante das Colônias, quando elas foram construídas. E o que ele diz?  
Acesse a biblioteca coloniana. Preciso relê-lo na íntegra.  
E então, tarde daquele Domingo.  
O fato de que as Colônias deveriam ser destruídas pelos Gundams não foi apenas sabido por Heero. Quatre contou a Relena, com a ajuda de Duo. Chocada, demorou um pouco para apenas dizer:  
?  
E agora esse é o grande conflito do romance. suspirou Duo. Agora a gente fica indeciso do que fazer e em crises de depressão.  
Mas... vocês não vão destruí-las, vão? Relena perguntou apreensiva, e, ao não receber resposta, retomou. Eu sei que as tradições são importantes, mas há pessoas morando lá, e.  
É claro que a gente tira eles de lá, dona Relena!  
Mas como vai trazer toda aquela gente para a Terra, Duo!  
Duo tentou disfarçar a idiotice da própria pergunta, enquanto Relena buscava apoio em Quatre:  
As pessoas de lá na verdade nem caberiam na Terra. Não teriam onde morar, morreriam de fome.  
Relena estava mais assustada com a idéia de destruir as Colônias do que Quatre havia imaginado. Preferiu mudar de assunto, falar das festas do fim-de-ano que teriam em Clermont, e decidiu que depois discutiria esse assunto com os outros pilotos.  
Sabia que Relena não cederia: sem preferir arriscar e sem o sentimento coloniano, ela poderia terminar por impedi-los.

Demoraram dois dias para que Trowa pudesse falar com Eleni Daaé das Colônias. Já fazia algum tempo que ela também havia criado um sistema, com o auxílio de Heero, que impedia que qualquer organização - incluindo a OZ II - pudesse interceptar a conversa. Isso veio a calhar. sorriu Trowa ao rever a amiga, de quem gostara muito quando estavam juntos.  
Também acho! ela riu da forma calma de sempre. Era difícil ouvi-la ou vê-la, o sistema era falho. Mas, e então, como vão as coisas na Terra?  
Nada mudou. disse Heero, apressado. Mas fale das Colônias. Ah... começou Eleni em tom forçadamente calmo. Estão horríveis como sempre, não mudou nada. Não que eu esteja apressando-os, mas.  
Escute aqui começou ele, interrompendo-a. Você me disse que tinha encontrado uma maneira de vir até a Terra.  
Encontrei, sim.  
Então preciso de você agora. Calma, calma! ela riu. O que seria tão urgente?  
Você me disse... Heero tentava ao máximo ser gentil, já que sabia que ameaçar Eleni não adiantava em nada. que sabia onde o Wing Zero estava. E então?  
Trowa apenas ouvia quieto. Ah, isso foi faz tempo, em alguma conversa nossa... disse ela pensativa.  
E então? Heero insistiu mais uma vez.  
O seu Gundam não tinha virado migalhas? interrompeu Trowa, embora depois se arrependesse, por causa do olhar de ódio que recebeu. Foi o que eu pensei. respondeu Heero secamente. Mas ela disse que não.  
Eleni mais uma vez riu. Ao notar a raiva crescente de Heero, preferiu explicar-se logo de uma vez:  
Ele está muito seguro. essa afirmação causou bastante surpresa nos dois ouvintes. Se bem que, por causa do impacto, deve estar bastante danificado. Mas é claro que comigo, meus meninos e o dinheiro da Srta. Relena, tudo se conserta.  
Nenhum dos dois disse nada por um certo tempo. Eleni se satisfazia com a expressão impressionada dos dois.  
Estarei aí em três dias.

Estava tudo intensamente verde, uma floresta interminável se estendendo por todas as montanhas ao redor, até onde a vista alcançasse. E a Muralha, alta e imponente, serpenteava entre as montanhas, parecendo, perto delas, tão pequena, vista de longe. Não era possível ver onde ela começava e onde terminaria. E a melhor sensação, além de ver a majestosa Muralha e as montanhas, junto ao céu azul, era perceber que não havia nenhuma alma humana a quilômetros dali. Era apenas ele, sentado no chão de pedra do monumento.  
Wuufei levantou-se a apoiou-se no parapeito, olhando mais uma vez a vista.  
Fazia dias que não via ninguém; e isso lhe fazia extremamente bem. Partindo para as terras chinesas, onde sempre se sentia tão à vontade como se estivesse em casa, fora finalmente conhecer o monumento milenar que sempre sonhara em ver: a Grande Muralha da China. Em sua Colônia, sempre ouvira falar nela, sua história e suas lendas. Era possível, ainda, para um bom observador, vê-la do Espaço.  
Como é enorme!, pensou.  
Estava com a mente totalmente em paz. Nunca se sentira tão bem.  
Houveram tempos em que a Muralha defendeu a China dos bárbaros do norte, assim como houveram tempos em que ela era atração para turistas. Agora, em sua maior parte, era só uma construção de pedras abandonada.  
Lógico que não era conservada como sempre fora. Alguns pedaços chegaram a desmoronar. Mas isso não tirara-lhe a imponência.  
Wuufei mais uma vez sentou-se no chão.  
Agora é preciso pensar, disse para si mesmo.  
Esvaziara da mente a condição da Terra e das Colônias. Esquecera a revolução, OZ II, até mesmo seu fiel Nataku, que permanecia oculto entre as florestas próximas. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. Enquanto o navio de Clermont ia à Arábia, Wuufei deixou as Muralhas e vagou mais.  
Foi até alguns vilarejos antigos e tradicionais, gente camponesa vivendo como há milhares de anos. Wuufei de início foi recebido com certa desconfiança, mas depois simpatizaram com ele. Ele, também, feliz de falar chinês e viver como eles viviam. Nada importante aconteceu, fez algumas amizades, encantou-se com uma moça do vilarejo, mas depois prosseguiu em sua viagem sozinho - que era o que preferia.  
Só depois de dias a imagem de Heero lhe veio à mente. Na verdade, enquanto se deitava para dormir ao relento, podia ouvir a voz dele nitidamente. Também o importunava a voz e os olhos frios de Zechs, querendo lhe passar ordens. Lembrou-se também de Sally, mas foi por um curto período. Chegou a quase rir quando lembrou de alguma piada idiota que Duo havia lhe contado, sem sucesso. Mais algum tempo de caminhada, e chegou a ver a Muralha novamente. Dessa vez, a via de baixo, contemplando os muros de nove metros de altura. Pensou em escalá-los, as pedras antigas eram mais irregulares naquele ponto. Começou a subir. Nove metros.  
Imaginava que gostaria de viver ali o resto da vida. Naquele vilarejo, estava muito bom. O resto do mundo não interferia naquele local muito mais que degradando a camada de ozônio, pensou vagamente. Mas abandonar a luta agora? Não lhe seria digno. Ria da idéia ridícula de abandonar a luta e os planos iniciais, por mais que desejasse permanecer ali.  
Quando tudo isso terminar, pensou, voltarei para cá e passarei o resto da minha vida aqui, como um ancião. Era bem jovem para ser um ancião, mas não tinha mais a mínima vontade de lutar - e ainda por assuntos que não lhe interessavam. Conseguiu chegar ao topo. De lá, contemplou mais uma vez a vista e saiu andando pelo caminho que a Muralha fazia, indo buscar Nataku.

Por Kitsune-Onna 


	14. Eleni

Era exatamente o dia em que Eleni disse que viria até Clermont (mas não se sabia como ela conseguiria realizar essa proeza.  
Heero esperava impaciente. Aquela velha era por acaso louca?  
Passou-se esse dia, e ela não veio.  
Mas na OZ II a situação era diferente.  
Já fazia um certo tempo que Aurey Mallaica havia reconquistado a confiança do povo. A normalidade havia voltado à Terra, do mesmo modo de sempre, e o assuntos mais discutidos eram os novos filmes em cartaz ou a vida de tal ator famoso, nada que se concentrasse na política. Também comentava-se da tradiocional festa que acontecia no final do ano na Universidade da Velha Zelândia, Clermont, o que era mais fofoca do que assunto sério. Mallaica, desde que começara no poder, sempre fora prestigiar aquelas festas. O que aconteceria com ele e Relena Peacecraft agora? - perguntavam as revistas.  
Aurey Mallaica estava viajando pela América do Norte, indo em reuniões políticas, reunindo os países daquela região para uma vida mais pacífica graças ao seu incrível poder da fala e da persuasão. Não que realmente houvesse esquecido da revolução e dos problemas com as Colônias, mas fingia esquecer. Quando eram comentados esses assuntos em entrevistas, Mallaica fazia uma pequena pausa, como se tentasse se lembrar que assunto remoto e distante era esse - o que fazia Relena torcer o nariz de nojo quando o via na mídia.  
Mallaica dizia também esperar ansiosamente pelas celebrações de Clermont, dizendo que iria sem falta no Ano Novo, embora não pudesse ir no Natal. Chegou até a dar um telefonema formal a Relena, dizendo que estaria ali, que chegaria pela tarde do dia 31.  
Pois não, esperamos sua visita. ela respondera sem muito entusiasmo.

206 A.C.  
29 Eleni

Como assim, "não seria capaz disso?  
Você é mesmo um imbecil.  
Imbecil, eu?! E de repente decidiu ficar tocado, sentimental! Estamos falando das Colônias!  
Quatre entrou na sala, escancarando a porta, assustado com o grito lá dentro. Nesse exato momento Trowa havia segurado Heero, que tinha o punho fechado direcionado a Duo.  
Mas o que está acontecendo aqui!  
Até que enfim você apareceu, Quatre! Trowa suspirou aliviado, assim que Heero tranqüilizou-se ao vê-lo entrar. Eu não conseguiria evitar uma discussão dessas.  
Com um movimento brusco, Heero livrou-se de Trowa, os olhos cheios de fúria pousados em Quartre.  
Quer dizer que vocês planejavam destruir as Colônias?  
Quatre se assustou com a investida, mas logo respondeu com calma:  
Nunca dissemos exatamente isso.  
Planejavam!  
Nunca planejamos nada; ainda não discutimos esse assunto.  
Depois lançou um rápido olhar de censura a Duo, que ficou mais vermelho do que já estava, sentado e com raiva.  
Vocês querem discutir isso agora?  
Mas e o Chang? perguntou Duo.  
É verdade. concordou Quatre. É melhor nos concentrarmos na nossa missão na Terra, então. Ainda está muito longe para essa ser a nossa missão.  
Ninguém falou mais nada. O único som na sala era o de Duo balançando a cadeira onde estava lentamente, olhando para a mesa à frente dele, onde tomara o desjejum. Quatre preferira que eles ficassem separados das outras pessoas de Clermont; provavelmente ninguém sabia que eles estavam ali.  
Quando Relena entrou, batendo a porta, os quatro pilotos pularam com o susto. Ficou quieta por um instante, vendo constrangida que os assustara.  
De..desculpe.  
Que houve, Relena? perguntou Quatre em seguida.  
E..ela está aqui. A Eleni, das Colônias, ela chegou!

Quando entraram todos na sala de Relena, viram a cabeça branca de Eleni Daaé voltada para a janela - ela permanecia sentada, de pernas cruzadas, na cadeira em frente à mesa da diretora. Logo voltou os olhos claríssimos e olhou por cima dos óculos, depois sorriu.  
Desculpem pelo atraso. disse ao se levantar. Aconteceram alguns imprevistos.  
E estendeu a mão para apertar a de um impressionado Quatre.  
I..imagine.  
Ah, os senhores sabem como é difícil despistar a OZ II ela continuava, cumprimentando os restantes. mas nada que os meus meninos não possam fazer. Bem, Sra. Daaé começou Relena meio sem jeito. Por sinal, gostaria de saber, bem, como a senhora conseguiu chegar aqui dessa maneira. e, vendo os olhos interrogativos dos pilotos, explicou. A Sra. Daaé chegou até Clermont em uma nave relativamente... grande.  
Pois a nave era sim enorme. Quando foram ver, na pista de pouso da universidade, algo que parecia uma junção de cargueiro com nave de guerra estava lá. Os "meninos" de Eleni conversavam entre si, bem-humorados como ela, sobre a nave.  
Mas quando chegou? perguntou Heero, impressionado.  
Deve fazer mais de duas horas, mas demorou uma hora e meia até que tivéssemos autorização e eu pudesse falar com mademoiselle Peacecraft. Eleni explicou, obviamente orgulhosa.  
Contemplando os olhos de Heero, ela completou:  
Parece que tenho muito a explicar, se estiver interessado em ouvir as explicações. Por sinal, acho que lhe interessam muito.  
Ventava muito lá fora, e o sol era forte. Estranho esse calor todo na véspera do Natal, pensou Relena, enquanto permanecia o mais perto possível de Heero e Eleni para escutar ao menos uma nesga do que diziam, fingindo estar interessada no que tentavam descarregar da nave de Eleni. Morara a vida inteira no hemisfério norte, onde Natal era sinônimo de neve branca e crianças agasalhadas cantando as músicas natalinas e fazendo bonecos-de-neve. Demorou muito para perceber que Quatre a olhava curioso, enquanto ela tentava articular esses pensamentos e ouvir a conversa a dois metros de distância.  
Ah! Quatre.  
Estava olhando em um ponto no infinito. Quatre sorriu ao dizer. Preocupações?  
Na verdade não, mas... foi interrompida pela mão fina e comprida de Eleni tocando o ombro de Quatre.  
Olhe disse ela com delicadeza. Eu trouxe um presente para o senhor.  
Os olhos de Quatre se arregalaram num misto de surpresa e felicidade ao ver, saindo do cargueiro, o Sandrock. Meu Sandrock! exclamou ele, com um olhar terno, como se visse o próprio filho voltar para seus braços.  
Eleni sorria, satisfeita.  
Oui, eu o achei nas Colônias. Está com alguns reparos meus, espero que goste.  
Caminharam todos até os pés do Gundam, Quatre à frente. Estendeu a mão e tocou o metal gelado, olhando para cima.  
Virou-se para Eleni, com um sorriso meigo.  
Nem sei como agradecer à senhora.  
Bem, tem um modo de agradecer ela respondeu com a mesma doçura. Lute nele.  
Quatre se surpreendeu um pouco com a resposta, mas depois voltou novamente os olhos ao Gundam. Aparentemente, o Sandrock não tinha muitas mudanças.  
O que fez nele? perguntou Heero, depois de não encontrar diferenças em sua primeira análise.  
Gosto tanto do design desse Mubile Suit que não quis mudar nada assim, exteriormente. explicou Eleni, olhando para o Sandrock, como um especialista a analisar um quadro. Adoro essas duas foices que ele tem. Tudo o que fiz foi deixá-lo mais rápido e equipá-lo com mais armas e mísseis adcionais.  
Embora aparentemente calmo, Heero por dentro se mordia de ansiedade para poder pilotar aquele Gundam e ver do que Eleni era capaz, ou se ela era tão boa quanto se achava.  
Relena se mantinha pouco atrás deles três, mãos juntas atrás das costas, tentando compreender alguma coisa. Ouviu então a voz alegre de Duo vir falar às suas costas.  
Quenga que o pariu, esse é o Sandrock!  
Se viraram os quatro para o piloto que se aproximava, observando o Gundam. Trowa vinha logo atrás dele, e sorriu para Quatre.  
Parece que finalmente vocês estão juntos novamente, Quatre.  
É, Trowa... Meu Sandrock está de volta. ergueu ele os olhos ao Mobile Suit.  
Nessas horas é que eu sinto falta do meu bom e velho Deathcythe! exclamou Duo com uma pontada de saudade. Você é que tem sorte, Quatre!  
Talvez... sorriu Quatre, mas por dentro duvidava que tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos dois anos pudesse ser considerado "sorte". Mas preferiu ignorar.

Era aquele dia 23 de dezembro A falta de decoração natalina - pois havia apenas algumas poucas árvores de Natal nas salas principais, para o dia-a-dia - era justificada pela ausência dos alunos, professores, e a maioria dos funcionários, que iriam passar o Natal com suas famílias ou viajando. Muitos deles não eram da ilha. A formatura só aconteceria no último dia do ano (segundo a tradição de Clermont, "deveriam iniciar um novo ano com uma vida nova, e uma vida nova com um novo ano.  
Sem seus alunos, Clermont era uma enorme construção abandonada. Havia apenas algumas pessoas na sala de jantar, onde preparavam uma ceia simples.  
Normalmente os diretores deixavam Clermont nesse dia, mas a casa daquele casal Mandaire era aquela, não havia outra. Eles recebiam seus convidados, Heero, Duo e Trowa, mais Eleni, e seus homens que, não querendo fazer pate daquele ambiente ternamente íntimo, gozavam da noite quente lá fora. Lala Samira chamara Quatre para ir com ela passar uns poucos dias na Arábia, mas, como ele recusara, decidiu ela ficar ali também.  
Relena, Eleni e Samira conversavam a um lado distraidamente sobre vestidos de festa, Trowa e Quatre sobe música em outro lado, e Duo comia ao mesmo tempo que tentava trocar algumas palavras com Heero. Tinha ficado satisfeito por ter conseguido a façanha de tirar dele alguns sorrisos.  
Mas Heero não despregava os olhos de Eleni, encarando-a constantemente, embora fosse discreto e experiente o suficiente para ela não perceber. Como Eleni estava próximade Relena, Duo imagivava ser esta a vítima dos olhares constantes, e, feliz, não comentou nada.  
Mas e o Mallaica, hein, Heero?  
À menção desse nome os olhos de Heero foram imediatamente para Duo.  
Mallaica.  
Duo se inclinou na mesa, chegando mais perto.  
Você tá sabendo que ele vai vir aqui na festa de formatura, ne?  
Claro.  
Será que ele vai nos reconhecer?  
Espero que não. disse Heero parecendo incomodado com a idéia. De qualquer modo, não vamos circular livremente numa festa dessas.  
Como não!  
Ignorando os apelos de Duo, Heero começou a imaginar o que significaria a presença de Mallaica para Relena. Considerava a diretora ainda imatura para conseguir conter o ódio e outras emoções na frente de uma pessoa que, segundo ele ouvira, tinha um espírito forteEntre. Mallaica era outra pessoa que Heero queria estar frente a frente. Imaginava se esse líder da OZ II era também experiente piloto.  
Nunca viu Mallaica na TV? continuava a dizer Duo distraidamente, sem notar que Heero mal prestava atenção. Mais novo que a gente. É moreno, todo metido a lindo, pra mim parece um gigolô... Heero?  
Sim, é.  
Relena voltou os olhos para Duo, e, ouvindo o que ele dissera, riu. Vou ter de concordar com você, Duo.  
Entre Eleni, Relena e Lala Samira, começou-se o assunto da festa.  
Ora, não fique tão nervosa assim, Srta. Relena! explicou Lala Samira. Todas as festas ocorreram bem, sempre dá certo.  
Assim espero... sorriu Relena, ansiosa. Na verdade, eu queria algo.. melhor que as anteriores.  
Eleni revirou os olhos e Lala Samira riu, enquanto Relena corava.  
Tão modesta! exclamou Eleni.  
Sempre Lala Relena!  
Passaram-se as risadas; Eleni mexeu a taça em sua mão antes de levá-la aos lábios.  
Eu soube que a senhorita vai receber o Sr. Aurey Mallaica da OZ II.  
Vou. confirmou Relena. Nem tudo é perfeito.  
As três riram.  
Viram então Heero parado ao lado de Relena, aparentemente esperando uma chance para falar.  
Heero? surpreendeu-se Relena.  
Ele olhou para ela como que pedindo licença para falar.  
Eleni. disse por fim. Você me deve algumas explicações, que há um tempo estou pedindo.  
Ela sorriu como se deliciasse com aquela frase.  
Deixe-me adivinhar... monsieur quer saber como estão as Colônias, quer saber o que ando fazendo lá, como cheguei até a Terra sem ser explodida pela OZ II e onde está o Wing Zero.  
Ele confirmou com a cabeça.  
Fica complicado entender se o senhor só pede essas respostas por olhares e indiretas. comentou Eleni. Poderia falar mais.  
Se adivinhou, quer dizer que entendeu. respondeu Heero quase impaciente.  
Aah... que bom! interveio Relena sem graça. Srta. Eleni, talvez a senhorita queria contar a todos nós. Vamos nos sentar à mesa.

Quando todos jpa estavam à mesa, Eleni começou calmamente:  
Acho que nem é possível notar, mas eu já tenho uma certa idade, então já faz um certo tempo que trabalho como engenheira de MS. Cheguei a conhecer aqueles velhotes que fizeram os Gundams.  
"Ou seja, eu já sabia muito sobre esses MS quando foram construídos Por isso tratei de cuidar tanto do Sandrock como do Wing sem grandes dificuldades"  
Ela olhou para Heero esperando uma interrupção mas, com ele calado, foi Duo quem interrompeu.  
Você mexeu no Wing Zero também?  
Que bom que alguém fez questão de perguntar. disse ela enquanto tinha os olhos desconfiados em Heero. Bem, há um ano atrás, monsieur Maxwell. Quando vocês todas iam partir para a Terra.  
Você alterou todos os Gundams. concluiu Heero, como quem não acha muita novidade. Mas fez algo a mais no Wing Zero.  
Isso mesmo. ela disse, contrariada. Eu o preferia muito mais quando era desmemoriado, sabia, Heero?  
"Eu fiz muitas coisas, mas o principal foi intensificar o Sistema Zero. Como você não tinha nada na sua cabeça, nenhuma memória longa, nenhum grande remorso ou algo assim, ele agiria livremente e você se tornaria uma máquina de guerra parecida com um Mobile Doll... mas! disse ela rapidamente ao ver o olhar de susto e desaprovação de todos. Eu vou explicar! Bem, você se tornaria muito melhor que uma tola máquina, mas poderia destruir como ela.  
"Eu precisava; aliás, NÓS precisávamos que você destruísse a maior parte do exército inimigo, porque a OZ II é muito grande. Você poderia ter essa capacidade. Graças à maravilhosa empreitada de Zechs Marchise na Terra, tão louca quanto a estúpida Operação Meteoro, precisei fazer algo mais para termos uma chance. Vocês, pilotos apaixonados, arriscam-se tanto"  
Ela parou, vendo o olhar grave de todos os presentes ali. Quatre, com um gesto educado, disse:  
Continue, por favor.  
Eleni prosseguiu sem medo:  
Eu tive a oportunidade de assisti-los numa tela como num cinema. Quem impediu o êxito da primeira tentativa da revolução foi o Zechs. Ele atacou Heero. Me atacou? murmurou Heero.  
Atacou. Eleni disse, simplesmente, com uma leve encolhida de ombros. Ele é esperto e percebeu que você agia além do que o Sistema Zero comum poderia fazer. Se calculei bem, ele queria "poupá-lo de uma matança muito maior, que poderia feri-lo depois" O resultado foi desastroso, perderam grande parte do exército, quase morreram e não conseguiram chegar à Terra. As Colônias poderiam estar salvas agora, mas atrasou-se um ano.  
"Zechs simplesmente apintou a arma para você e disparou, jogando-o no mar.  
Fez-se silêncio.  
A forma como Eleni contara o que aconteceu, tão naturalmente, surpreendeu tanto seus ouvintes que nenhum deles disse nada, por muito tempo. Eleni ficou esperando que falassem, observando a taça vazia até a metade.  
Relena olhou para os lados, como se esperasse autorização para falar, e então se ergueu de onde estava, séria.  
A senhora QUASE MATOU Heero!  
A atitude e o tom de voz chocou todos, menos Heero, que permanecia calado, sério e pensativo.  
Que... que idéia absurda! continuou Relena. poderia tê-lo matado!  
Eleni não lhe deu muita atenção. Na verdade, não se importava com o que Relena dizia; apenas encarava Heero com a mesma gravidade com que ele encarava o peru da mesa, perdido em pensamentos.  
Quatre fez com delicadeza um gesto para que Relena se acalmasse.  
Heero nem sequer olhou para ela. Apenas voltou-se para Eleni.  
Então essa era a missão que tinha me passado. Pois bem, missão comprida.  
Eleni nesse momento deu um sorriso tao maroto que Relena teve de resistir à tentação de esmurrá-la.  
Ótimo!  
Mas tem outra coisa. retomou Heero. Conhecendo você, não destruiu o Wing Zero. Quero saber onde ele está.  
Eleni lambeu os lábios, para molhá-los.  
Precisaríamos de uma super equipe e muito equipamento para tirá-lo de baixo de toneladas de água e areia.  
Então ele está onde afundou.  
Certamente. Onde estaria?  
Mas isso é impossível cortou mais uma vez Relena. A OZ II tem rastreadores, e não identificaram nada lá embaixo. Não escavaram mais porque temiam prejudicar as ilhas vizinhas e o ecossistema delas.  
Se esses rastreadores da OZ II funcionassem comigo Eleni disse entre dentes, desafiando-a. eu não teria chegado à Terra a bordo de um cargueiro desarmado tão facilmente.  
Relena calou-se, franzindo o cenho desconfiada.  
Trowa falou pela primeira vez, grave:  
Era sobre isso que eu ia perguntar. Claro, claro. disse Eleni impaciente, olhos cravados em Relena. Depois, voltou-se para Trowa, e, como mágica, alargou um belo sorriso para ele. Eu tinha de esclarecer isso também, monsieur. Na verdade, tudo o que coloquei tanto no Wing Zero como no meu cargueiro foi um dispositivoque confunde qualquer rastreador. Poderia ser algo mais simples?  
A obviedade com que Eleni lhes mostrou esse fato fez os ouvintes sentirem até raiva.  
Se a senhorita... Eleni disse a Relena devagar como se ela fosse uma criança. liberasse dinheiro, poderíamos, digamos, "ressucitar" o Wing Zero!  
Infelizmente falou-lhe Relena exatamente no mesmo tom. eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, não me é permiti.  
Então tem medo de perder o emprego?  
Claro que não! Eu.  
Deve ser medo!  
Tem ainda uma coisa! interrompeu-as Duo quase com um grito, enquanto Quatre já segurava o braço de Relena. Sra Eleni, se o Wing Zero tá no fundo do Pacífico.. por que o Heero tá aqui?  
Todos os olhares convergiram para eero.  
Boa pergunta. a engenheira disse, pensativa, ajeitando os óculos de aros finos mais para cima do nariz. Quanto a isso, não fui responsável. O inconseqüente comandante Zechs deveria tê-lo matado.  
Relena sentiu o sangue fervilhar, mas esperou a resposta de Heero. Ninguém mais contestou, porque os fogos de artifício, vindos dos condomínios próximos, reluziram na grande janela da sala, anunciando a chegada da meia-noite. Foram à varanda, observar as explosões coloridas, e o assunto ficou temporariamente esquecido.

Por Kitsune-Onna ,  
que deseja ver Tobias Sammet de verdade, cantando num show... em Outubro, quem sabe! 


	15. Sobre Noin e Sally

Heero queria ver quem eram os tais "meninos" de quem Eleni tanto falava - aqueles assistentes que a ajudavam em tudo. Querendo saber em detalhes o que foi feito no Wing Zero, e sabendo que Eleni não lhe revelaria nada com clareza, foi procurar esses homens. Disse a todos na sala, depois dos fogos e dos cumprimentos, que iria sair - e saiu, sem maiores explicações. Ninguém ousou segui-lo. Quando se deparou com os homens lá fora, viu que reconhecia um deles. Estivera de boné, cobrindo o rosto, mas agora o mostrava, envelhecido e tenso. As roupas, largas para seu tamanho e escondendo suas curvas, eram de qualquer mecânico, manchadas em alguns pontos.  
Heero sorriu por dentro, mas não por fora:  
Ai está você, pequena traidora.

206 A.C.  
30 Sobre Noin e Sally

A revolução tinha viajado longe. A princípio, para fugir das ameaças constantes de tropas da região de atacá-los. Zechs garantiu que não queria lutar. Seu exército não estava preparado física e emocionalmente para tal.  
Tinham ultrapassado as terras da Índia e já estavam nos pequenos reinos do sul da China. Nesse lugar, sendo tão povoado, mais uma vez estavam protegidos pelos civis ao redor.  
Os chineses eram alheios a tudo. Próprio de seu povo (que os lembrava muito Wuufei), não se importavam se aquelas tropas estavam sendo procuradas por líderes internacionais ou não, mas se incomodavam com aquele monte de gente estranha cruzando suas terras. Não arriscavam uma luta contra eles. Mas também não lhes davam qualquer apoio, não se mostrando nem contra nem a favor da OZ II. Mantimentos? Hospedagem? Que comprassem.  
Benditos africanos e árabes! desabafou Noin naquela tarde ensolarada, estando eles na capital de Chao-han. Aqui nos olham como se fôssemos pragas, se quer saber.  
Nunca esteve por estas bandas, comandante? perguntou seu acompanhante, enquanto caminhava ao lado dela na rua estreita e lotada. Esse acompanhante era o jovem professor austríaco Stefan.  
Stefan sabia quase tudo sobre todos os povos do mundo. Estava sendo de grande ajuda para Noin e Zechs; embora Zechs tivesse insistido que o jovem "rato de biblioteca" só poderia atrapalhá-los, e que seria melhor mandá-lo de volta para Clermont. Noin já viajara muito mas num estivera na China, Zechs só passara por lá uma vez a mando de Treize. Alguém com amplo conhecimento da Terra seria de grande utilidade.  
Podemos ir para o Norte. O norte da China é deserto, não, professor? perguntou Noin enquanto caminhavam.  
Já disse para me chamar de Stefan, comandante. sorriu ele, simpático. Sim, é. São florestas, ou extensões de terra árida, ou regiões de neve. Seria vantajoso?  
Não, bem... depende.  
Para Stefan, tido era uma grande aventura. Para que estudar tanto? Várias vezes imaginara que tudo o que sabia de nada adiantaria em sua vida. Aquela sim era a profissão de seus sonhos! E ainda tinha a maravilhosa companhia de Noin!  
Por que me olha tanto, prof. Stefan?  
O quê? Oh, não é nada.  
Pelas ruelas de Chao-han, os chineses andavam espremidos, fazendo compras nas lojinhas enfileiradas, como havia sido desde tempos antigos. Não passavam carros por aquelas ruas, por serem estreitas demais. Eram acidentadas, e Noin afundava com freqüência sua elegante bota militar num buraco cheio d'água. E as pessoas não paravam, mesmo sendo esse dia véspera de Natal, a China continuava monótona como sempre.  
Os dois haviam ido explorar a cidade, mais como um passeio, assim como a maioria dos soldados haviam feito. Precisavam ver gente e vida normal, garantira Noin a Zechs, mas ele preferira ficar longe da cidade, nas montanhas próximas, onde o exército se alojara.  
Zechs desejava muito agora ver Wuufei. Compreendia que ele era tão indomável quando Heero, se não fosse mais ainda.  
Que tolo que fui. disse para si mesmo, contemplando a cidade próxima, onde as pessoas pareciam pequenas e agitadas formigas. Ventava muito ali. Não tinha certeza se Wuufei voltaria, e tentava imaginar em que lugar da China ele poderia estar. Mas provavelmente em um lugar isolado. Wuufei detestava pessoas, seria quase impossível achá-lo, mas Zechs ao menos queria anunciar que estava à procura dele.  
Tivera sido difícil desde a partida dos pilotos Gundam. Eram eles que mais amedrontavam as tropas inimigas, e agora havia apenas Zechs para impor algum respeito maior. Os dois Gundam que haviam permanecido ali eram levados por MS preparados para transportar esse tipo de carga. Zechs não quisera parar em Chao-han, mas foi por insistência de Noin. Claro, ele deveria compreender que ela não era uma pessoa como ele, que não precisava de civilização à volta, assim como nenhum dos seus soldados. Noin supunha que, quando achassem uma boa cidade, os dois passassem algum tempo juntos, apenas eles. Ela também deveria se livrar do insistente e apaixonado Stefan, que a seguia por onde quer que fosse. Pensou também em Relena. Só de imaginar que ela estava administrando um lugar como Clermont já o deixava preocupado, ainda mais se ela estava a mando de Mallaica. Nunca vira Relena crescida pessoalmente, apenas em jornais, revistas e televisão, o que o fazia imaginar que ela ainda tinha 15 anos.  
Mas, se Heero estava com ela, então não deveria se preocupar. Também tinha vontade de rever Heero.  
Um comandante como você tem mais o que fazer ao invés de ficar pensando na vida.  
Zechs reconheceu a voz atrás dele de imediato, mas não se virou, embora tivesse se assustado.  
Wuufei?  
Isso mesmo. Voltei porque achei que estava precisando de uma força.  
Não exatamente. garantiu Zechs, enquanto um elegante Wuufei vinha se sentar perto dele, vestido com roupas tradicionais chinesas de cor negra. Onde esteve?  
Sinceramente, acho que não lhe interessa. depois de ver que novamente comprava briga com os olhos gelados do comandante, emendou. Mas estive ao norte, numa região onde passam as muralhas. Não foi difícil achar vocês. ele riu Vocês fazem um barulho e tanto por onde passam.  
Zechs suspirou, olhando para o chinês, sentado como ele, numa pedra, braços cruzados e pernas esticadas.  
Gostaria de poder sumir como você.  
É, cada um escolhe sua profissão na vida. Um líder tem menos liberdade que os seus subordinados, como meu mestre costumava me dizer.  
Ficaram um tempo calados, como era de se esperar de uma conversa entre os dois; até que uma vez atrás eles exclamou espantada.  
Wuufei!  
Noin se aproximou apressada, para conferir se era ele mesmo. Estava um tanto suada e com o rosto vermelho, devido à caminhada pela cidade há pouco menos de meia-hora.  
Nihao. cumprimentou Wuufei de forma simples.  
Ni...Nihao. ela respondeu sem jeito. Resolveu ficar do nosso lado, então?  
Se comecei desse modo, devo terminar assim. Quando acabarmos com tudo isso, finja que nunca me conheceu antes.  
Noin contou sobre a cidade aos dois, onde não havia nada de realmente interessante. Disse que conseguira se livrar de Stefan por um tempo, pois ele, animado em explicar a alguns soldados características geográficas do local, a esquecera um momento.  
Hum.., Wuufei... Noin chamou-o, desacostumada com ele. Encontramos Quatre logo depois que você partiu. Zechs contou?  
Quatre?  
Noin se sentou ao lado de Zechs (aproveitando para utilizá-lo como delicioso encosto) e começou a contar tudo o que lhes acontecera desde então.

Quando Heero entrou na sala com sua acompanhante, os presentes, que estiveram comendo graves e quietos, olharam de súbito, e prenderam a respiração. Todo o desgosto de Eleni se estampou em seu rosto naturalmente pálido.  
Com o olhar baixo e triste, lá estava Sally Po.  
Sally não quis ir até aquela sala, mas foi arrastada pelo olhar imperativo de Heero. A princípio, sentiu-se aliviada por não ver Wuufei lá, embora isso a tenha preocupado depois: se todos estava ali, por que não ele?  
Major Sally. disse primeiro Relena, espantada.  
Sally ergueu um sorriso inesperado.  
Essa é a força do costume. Não sou mais major, Srta. Relena, faz muito tempo.  
Relena sorriu de forma incerta e preocupada, vendo Sally tão cansada, mais magra e fraca. De súbito, voltou-se para Eleni:  
Ela estava com VOCÊ!  
Por que tanto desprezo nesse "você"? resmungou Eleni. Sr. Heero, o senhor disse que iria apenas ver os meus homens, e não trazer um deles até aqui.  
Este aqui é alguém que estou esperando há um tempo. respondeu Heero, depois fez um gesto a Sally. Sente-se, por favor.

Filhos de uma puta! berrou Noin enquanto corria desesperadamente ao seu MS, em meio à confusão. Desgraçados!  
Mesmo torcendo o tornozelo na pressa, ainda corria desesperadamente, enquanto Mobiles Suits inimigos poderiam alcançá-la facilmente se soubessem quem realmente era; havia vários outros soldados que corriam como ela, em busca de armas para lutar, despreparados como estavam.  
O ataque, totalmente inesperado, começara há menos de dez minutos, sob o céu já escuro da noite chinesa. Ignorando a proximidade de Chao-han ou outras cidades, a OZ II os pegara de surpresa, de forma violenta. Talvez nem estivesse sob comando de Aurey Mallaica, simplesmente atacaram vendo uma boa oportunidade para finalmente acabar com esse pequeno e incômodo exército. Noin, em terra, oculta entre árvores e ao lado de outros que não lutavam - como paramédicos e o prof. Stefan - massageava o pé torcido, quase chorando de raiva e susto.  
Mal ouvia as pessoas falando ao seu lado, os tiros e as explosões. Tudo tinha a terrível sensação irreal de um sonho agitado. Acontecera ali, quando ela contava a história a Wuufei, começaram uma discussão sobre Sally, depois mísseis... Alguém a empurrou sem querer, ela xingou, Smith pediu desculpas, comandante, olha só como está comandante! Noin percebeu que estava mesmo dolorida no rosto, e quanto passou as mãos nele, elas voltaram sujas de sangue. O míssil teria atingido onde ela e os outros dois estavam, explodido ali perto, ela se lembrava de ter caído com violência no chão e então foi erguida por Zechs. Partículas de pedra e areia deve tê-los atingido, então.  
Meu Mobile Suit foi destruído! disse ela para o engenheiro militar, o Smith, porque ele perguntara algo parecido, talvez. Onde estão os de reserva? Na clareira, não estão?  
A uns cem metros daqui, comandante! respondeu ele. E então novos tiros ensurdecedores. Noin correu, ouviu a voz chorosa de Stefan, mas ignorou. Correu o máximo que pôde... por sorte seu caminho estava isento de incêndios, mas em alguma parte do percurso teve uma vista de Chao-han. Fumaça, fumaça, saindo de alguma parte dela! Que pena, pobres chineses. Continuou a correr. A tal clareira fora um achado. Espaçosa, tinha árvores altas ao seu redor, além da encosta da montanha, para poderem ocultar algo grande como um Mobile Suit. Lá estavam guardados quatro MS do modelo mais simples que tinham. Teria de lutar com aquilo mesmo!  
Mas então seus olhos focaram os Gundams.

Eu só lutei pela paz. ela disse com firmeza. Como sempre fiz, em toda a minha vida; eu nunca quis lutar por interesse.  
Relena ajudou-a a se sentar. Quatre trouxe um copo d'água porque Sally não aceitou vinho nem champagne; Heero parecia satisfeito de onde estava.  
Quero que me conte a sua história.  
Heero, por favor, vá com calma. acudiu Relena. Estava pasma com a fisionomia fraca de Sally, outrora mais alegre e confiante. O modo como ela olhava Eleni fez Relena perceber que não era a única a odiar a megera. Esta, por sua vez, continuava enfurecida por ter sido contrariada, mas permanecia em silêncio.  
Não, não, está certo! Sally falou sorrindo, apressadamente, parecendo nervosa. É uma maneira de saber mais sobre Aurey Mallaica. De qualquer forma, é o jeito de eu ajudar depois de tê-los atrapalhado tanto, srta. Relena. E... foi graças à Lady Une, não foi?  
Ah! fez Relena. Lady Une! Por que, o que aconteceu?  
Um arrepio percorreu o peito de Quatre quando ouviu esse nome: não contara a Relena sobre a morte da ex-Coronel. Se lembrara de contar, mas mais assuntos estavam sendo discutidos, e ele também não queria encher os pensamentos de Relena com ainda mais tristezas. As cinzas de Lady Une foram guardadas num templo árabe, mas Noin insistia que ela teria de ser sepultada ao lado de Treize Khushrenada. Resolveu não contar naquele momento, e ao olhar Trowa viu que ele pensou no mesmo e foi conferir no olhar de Quatre. Mas Duo, ao seu lado, se inclinou perigosamente para fazer essa observação, e foi detido com um beliscão bem a tempo.  
Lady Une continuava Sally, também inocente. Ela havia se tornado jornalista. Tratou de investigar e descobriu minha ligação com Mallaica e com um outro grupo pacifista terrestre, parte dele estava nas Colônias. E quem era.  
Um momento, Quatre. interrompeu Heero, assustando a todos. Sally, se a Une não tivesse te denunciado, você... teria denunciado a revolução mais uma vez?  
Não! respondeu rápido Sally, depois ficou embaraçada e tentou explicar-se melhor. Não. Eu não os prejudicaria duas vezes! Eu não teria mais motivos, de qualquer forma.  
Ótimo. disse Heero, e, dado por encerrado, voltou os olhos para Quatre para que ele voltasse a falar.  
Eu ia perguntar sobre esse grupo pacifista de que você falou. Quatre prosseguiu.  
Ah, eles. Sally agora parecia contente por falar. Uni-me a eles há mais de dez anos, depois me separei deles e novamente nos reunimos... ano passado. O detalhe é que o Mallaica fazia parte dele também.

Logo estava dentro do Deathcythe. Deveria ir rápido - a batalha ficava mais violenta.  
Mas era como se violasse algo sagrado (imaginou-se ocupando o lugar de um padre escondida numa caixa de confissão). Fechou-se Gundam, sentiu o assento macio, o painel luminoso com muito mais comandos do que ela estava acostumada. Parecia até mesmo sentir o cheiro de perfume masculino bem característico de Duo - nada mau.  
Como se lembrasse de repente que estava próxima a um campo de batalha, movimentou o Gundam um passo. Ele respondia rápido. Depois de três ou quatro passos, fez como se decolasse com ele, e logo viu o céu noturno, e Chao-han iluminada.  
Sentiu como se todos os olhares convergissem para ela; e não estariam mesmo?  
Ouviu a voz de Wuufei:  
Não pode ser VOCÊ!  
Noin preferiu não responder. Quando os primeiros MS vieram atacá-la, conseguiu acertá-los com mísseis, mas procurava como usar aquela foice-da-morte. Lutava com leveza, enquanto o Gundam lhe emprestava algumas habilidades. Nas duas vezes que foi atingida de leve, mal sentiu o golpe. Finalmente conseguiu ativar a foice-da-morte. Partiu dois inimigos ao meio, no mesmo movimento. A nova deusa da morte. ela disse para si mesma, baixinho, enquanto sorria satisfeita. Olhou, feliz, o Shenlong perto dela quase sem se movimentar. Wuufei... deve estar olhando chocado, não?  
Cortou mais três MS, salvando dois soldados seus da morte certa. Sobrevoando o campo de batalha, veloz, procurava por Zechs. Na verdade, longe de querer se mostrar (ao contrário de que com Wuufei), estava preocupada com ele. Zechs! chamou no comunicador, esperando que ele recebesse a mensagem.  
Noin?! veio a voz de Zechs, e logo depois o rosto surpreso dele no monitor. Não acredito!  
Fiz mal? perguntou ela, preocupada. Não... não fez. Mas... ah, Noin! ele teve que se desviar de um ataque perigoso. Um Gundam é complicado de se pilotar. Se sentir qualquer dificuldade, abandone o campo de batalha imediatamente!  
Sim, senhor. ela disse ao sorrir, pois aquela não era uma ordem de comandante.

204 A.C., Terra.  
Gostaria de propor acordos. Mallaica começara, naquela noite, andando calmamente pela sala. Fizemos parte do mesmo grupo! Não faz sentido não levarmos em conta nossa antiga amizade.  
Amizade que você desprezou há sete anos, exatamente! respondeu um deles que estavam ali, era um italiano de nome complicado, Sccaccabarozzi, talvez. Era um pouco mais velho que Mallaica e seus belos traços lembravam aqueles meninos de quadros renascentistas do século XIV. Seis anos! E não desprezei! Duas crianças brigando... suspirou um mais velho, era das Américas, ria simpaticamente sacudindo os ombros. Já tinha barba rala e branca e uma pele negra escuríssima, que poucas pessoas ainda conservavam. Chamavam-no "Jack.  
Mallaica retomou a pose orgulhosa e polida, que aprendera com Treize e nem a vida que levava naquele momento conseguira tirar isso dele. Sally e Jack trocaram olhares e riram. O jovem preferiu ignorá-los.  
Eu digo que deveríamos nos unir mais uma vez. procurou o apoio dos olhos da mortal Li-en, uma chinesa séria e antipática, que preferia lutar a conversar (Sally, vendo Wuufei, lembrava-se muito dela). Não foi possível achar qualquer apoio naqueles olhos frios Hunf, já deveria saber.  
Li-en voltou os olhos à revista que lia.  
Quanto a mim, sabe que não posso ajudá-lo de forma nenhuma, Aurey querido. Sally disse com delicadeza, embora fossem palavras inimigas. Sabe que me aliei aos pilotos Gundam. E com aquele documento.  
... "Verdade Revelada"? Mas Sally, ninguém se lembra dele!  
Não me interessa se lembram ou não! ela sacudiu a perna dobrada, nervosa. Raramente ficava assim, tanto que Jack e o italiano a encararam surpresos. Li-en apenas ouvia.  
Sally continuou:  
Isso acabou com eles, você sabe. Nunca mais ouvi falar de nenhum deles.  
Mallaica olhou-a com arrogância, da maneira comum com que escondia tristeza e desgosto. Sally fora quase sua instrutora desde os seus treze anos, quando se conheceram. Havia muito tempo que não se viam, mas Sally continuava sendo uma pessoa especial, como a primeira pessoa que lhe mostrara a realidade da guerra. Treize, nessa época, só mostrara os MS, o cavalheirismo do soldado da alta classe, a realidade dentro da Aliança e da OZ. Mas via, agora, uma inferioridade em Sally, se comparada a Treize.  
Com o pequeno grupo inominado, vivendo com roupas encardidas dias no meio do mato, arma pesada na mão, participava de pequenas guerrilhas por liberdade e paz, cujos resultados funcionavam por um curto período de tempo. Mallaica era apenas um moleque quando começou, e impressionava os mais velhos, já que sabia atirar como um adulto. Sally também começara a lutar com essa idade, junto com a tia.  
Tivemos um bom passado juntos. ela disse com um sorriso, para acalmá-lo. Temos uma vida de guerra em comum, desde crianças. Isso foi justamente o que eu tentei dizer a você quando usou aquela arma contra os pilotos de Gundam.  
Mallaica não a entendia. Aquilo era sentimento coloniano. Mas ambos sempre foram apaixonados pela Terra!  
Ele havia reunido as pessoas que encontrara daquele antigo grupo. Eram 29, mas só achara quatro. Sentiam falta de algumas pessoas, como a doce Lily, que casou e mudou de nome, negando conhecer qualquer um com quem lutara no passado; ou Elias, um verdadeiro Duo de barbas ruivas, que morreu em combate - destino da maioria dos membros.  
Mallaica insistiu ainda mais, no dia seguinte. Quando Sally viu novamente Noin e os pilotos, não contou nada a Mallaica e, portanto, ele continuou com as insistências, convencido de que Sally não lutava por nada. Para ele, quando criança, ela era um soldado fenomenal. Mas quando se reviram Sally pareceu tão insignificante. Na verdade, perto de Treize, ela não era nada mesmo. Aliás, Treize ordenara que Mallaica ficasse longe de pequenos soldados inferiores. Que não faziam parte das elites, em especial da Aliança.  
Foi então em 205 A.C. que Sccaccabarozzi, sabe-se lá como, talvez com suas habilidades de espião, descobrira que Sally lutava com aqueles que diziam ser os pilotos Gundam. Seu intenso amor pela Terra o fez contar ao seu quase-inimigo Mallaica. Ao contrário do que Sally pensava, Mallaica não se enfureceu.  
Animado, ele viu em Sally a chance de destruir os pilotos Gundam e, conseqüentemente, a problemática Relena Peacecraft, um verdadeiro estorvo.  
Dessa vez, atacara Sally num ponto frágil: e se destruissem as Colônias?  
Esse era o desejo do grupo há muito tempo, inclusive implantado pela própria Sally. Planejavam trazer os habitantes das Colônias para a Terra (contra a vontade deles, porque todos odiavam a opressora Terra) e destruir as Colônias. Era um projeto grande, que Mallaica, em seu atual posto, poderia executar. Se Sally denunciasse os planos das Colônias, Mallaica derrotaria-as mais facilmente - com a promessa de não matar os pilotos dos Gundams nem Noin nem Zechs - e iniciaria o plano. Algumas vidas de soldados colonianos seriam sacrificadas e as Colônias perderiam para seu próprio bem.  
Sally concordou. Afinal, como venceriam, com aquele pequeno exército, a OZ II? Onde Zechs estava com a cabeça?!

Onze horas da noite. Fim da batalha de Chao-han, com vitória do lado dos rebeldes.  
A luta causou danos à área norte da cidade, o que fez os habitantes ficarem desesperados e já planejarem vingança, contatando cidades vizinhas. Nunca confiaram na OZ II, agora a odiavam ainda mais, por atacar justo ali. E odiavam também esses rebeldes asquerosos, que, ao invés de se explodirem no meio do deserto, ou onde quer que fosse, iam justo para o lado de uma cidade que nada tem a ver com isso.  
Noin abriu o compatimento do piloto do Deathcythe. Sentiu o ar frio da noite com mais intensidade, devido ao suor. Cheirava a queimado. Zechs já a esperava lá embaixo.  
Ela desceu.  
Esperou qualquer expressão de Zechs, mas como esta, como sempre, não veio, Noin se prontificou a falar, em tom calmo e divertido:  
Pensei que fosse mais difícil pilotar um desses.  
Viu Zechs olhar para os lados e para trás, como se nem sequer a tivesse ouvido. Havia apenas algumas pessoas ali perto, se recuperando da batalha, a maioria se acumulava a centenas de metros escondidos por árvores. Noin já ia se indignar com a falta de atenção quando ele a abraçou.  
Que graça!, pensou ela na hora, a rir, entendendo que ele não queria que ninguém visse a cena.  
Foram abraços e beijos ternos (apesar dos dois estarem encardidos com terra e sangue), de esposa e marido; aliás, aquele romance nunca tivera a paixão sensual dos amantes. No fim, os dois, rindo, cumprimentaram-se em posição de sentido, a mão esticada ao lado da cabeça.  
Bom trabalho, comandante!  
É sempre bom servir ao senhor, comandante!  
E então as tropas se reuniram para se retirar de Chao-han.

Contou toda a história rapidamente, sem omitir nada, tal era seu medo de que Heero percebesse alguma omissão ou mentira. Explicou que as autoridades colonianas registraram pessoas naturais da Terra procurando informações sobre ela ou tentando libertá-la, quando estava presa nas Colônias. Espero que sejam meu menino italiano e todos os outros; preciso reencontrá-los, sabe?  
Olhou para Heero e ergueu as sombrancelhas com um sorriso, como para dizer "Satisfeito.  
Eleni estalou a língua de impaciência e virou todo o resto do seu champagne.

Por Kitsune-Onna (foi difícil escrever este aqui. Ainda bem que 


End file.
